Triangle amoureux
by Black666
Summary: Les jumeaux lancent des paris à Hermione. Elle en accepte un particulièrement douteux. Et comme toujours ça dégénère ! Surtout quand les sentiments s'en mêlent ...Fic basée sur un énooooooooorme délire de l'auteuze. FW/HG/GW
1. petits changements et rentrée

_Salut à vous !_

_Me revoilà (encore) avec une autre fic._

_Ca fait pas mal de temps que je songe à écrire une fic sur ce sujet._

_Depuis que je me suis mise aux fics Fred/Mione, en fait._

_J'voulais juste vous avertir que j'ai un peu modifié les persos. Par exemple, les jumeaux ont juste un an de plus que le trio. Je m'excuse pour celle (ou ceux) à qui mes transformations ne plairont pas._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O_

Enfin ! Toute la clique soupira de soulagement e s'asseyant sur les sièges d'un compartiment du Poudlard Express. C'est que ce matin, ça avait été tendax pour arriver à l'heure à la gare. Ils avaient passé leurs vacances de noël au terrier.

Ils avaient pu passer un noël tranquille cette année. Voldemort avait été détruit à la fin de l'année dernière au département des mystères, au prix de la vie de Sirius. Ca avait changé quelque chose en chacun. Et plus particulièrement en Hermione. Elle avait enfin pigé que la vie était courte et qu'il fallait en profité. Elle n'était plus plongée dans ses bouquins. Elle avait refait sa garde robe. L'uniforme ayant été aboli, elle avait décidé de troquer ses vêtements amples pour des habits moulants bien plus féminins qui épousant ses formes bien généreuses pour une jeune fille de 16 ans. D'ailleurs, elle faisait tourner les têtes à Poudlard. Et puis, elle participait souvent aux blagues des jumeaux avec qui elle avait développé une amitié tout à fait spéciale. Elle avait MEME démissionné de son poste de préfète. C'est dire à quel point elle avait changé ! Mais bon, elle était toujours très intelligente et avait toujours d'excellents résultats.

Enfin, ce matin, tout le monde, c'est-à-dire Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred et Georges, Ginny, Luna et Neville, s'étaient réveillés légèrement en retard. Ils n'avaient pas pu déjeuner et avaient réussi à prendre le train de justesse.

Hermione s'assit entre les deux jumeaux, Harry à côté de Ron, Luna entre Neville et Ron et pour finir Ginny sur les genoux d'Harry sous l'œil réprobateur du plus jeune des rouquins mâles, les places commençant à se faire rares. Puis chacun se lança dans une petite conversation, histoire de faire passer le temps.

Les jumeaux et Hermione reprirent leur conversation de la veille. Depuis le début des vacances, ils ne parlaient pratiquement que de ça tous les trois. En effet, Fred et Georges avaient eu la brillante idée de demander à Hermione de devenir leur associée et de monter une boutique de farces et attrapes avec eux. Certes, l'année dernière, l'idée aurait paru saugrenue, mais depuis peu, la Gryffondor avait avoué aux deux rouquins qu'étant donné les récents événements, elle ne savait plus du tout quoi faire plus tard. Et elle devait choisir rapidement car il ne lui restait plus que quelques mois pour décider, les options pour ce métier se prenant à la fin de la sixième année.

_ Allez, Mione ! supplia Fred. Tu pourrais arrêter l'école à la fin de cette année et on monterait la boutique tous les trois !

_ Ce serait super ! Renchérit Georges. La septième année est facultative. Allez, accepte !

_ Ecoutez les gars, soupira la brunette en guise de réponse. J'apprécie, vraiment. Mais je vous serais d'aucune utilité. C'est vous les génies ! Et qui vous dit que je n'ai pas envie d'un boulot un peu plus intellectuel, hein ?

_ Mais c'est toi ! s'écrièrent en chœur les jumeaux, ce qui leur valu plusieurs regards interrogateurs. Et puis, tu ne seras pas un boulet, continua Georges. C'est toi qui as eu des idées splendissimes pour de nouveaux produits ! ajouta Fred.

Hermione rougit sous le compliment. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elle s'était révélée quelqu'un d'excellent en ce qui concernait l'art des farces et attrapes, ainsi que celui des blagues aux différentes maisons. La jeune fille eut une idée. Elle se pencha vers eux, et avec un petit sourire malicieux, elle leur dit :

_ Si vous me voulez vraiment, il va falloir me convaincre... Après un moment elle ajouta : A notre manière.

Puis sans un regard vers les deux sosies, elle se redressa et attrapa un livre moldu dans sa malle. Une heure et trois chapitres plus tard, Hermione risqua un coup d'œil vers les jumeaux. Ils parlaient entre eux à voix basse, signe d'une conspiration. Ils préparaient un mauvais coup, elle en était certaine, mais ce dont elle était encore plus sûre, c'est qu'elle en ferait les frais. Cette deuxième partie de l'année promettait d'être très intéressante !

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le calme. Luna et Neville parlait avec Ron, Ginny et Harry s'embrassaient, se câlinaient, s'embrassaient. Quand aux jumeaux, Georges avait repris sa place originelle, c'est-à-dire de l'autre côté d'Hermione, contre la fenêtre. La jeune fille laissa son livre. Elle se sentait fatiguée, ce que Fred et Georges remarquèrent.

_ Mione tu veux faire dodo ? demanda Georges.

_ J'aimerais bien, je suis vidée. Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir si je ne suis pas allongée.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis dans un hochement de tête, ils lui dirent : Bah, t'as qu'à t'allonger sur nous !

Hermione les regarda comme s'ils étaient fous puis éclata de rire. Après moult chatouilles et supplications de la part des jumeaux, et de rires pour la brunette, elle finit par accepter. Georges tapota sa cuisse avec un sourire et Hermione posa sa tête dessus. Puis Fred lui attrapa ses fines jambes et les plaça sur ses jambes à lui, de manière à ce que ses pieds reposent sur le siège vide à côté. Hermione, confortablement installée, ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Les jumeaux eurent donc tout le loisir de la contempler. Elle était vraiment magnifique ! Ses boucles châtaines s'éparpillaient sur les cuisses de Georges. Elle portait une fine robe d'été blanche, avec un joli décolleté et qui s'arrêtait au dessus du genou. Dans sa position actuelle, la robe dévoilait ses cuisses. Ainsi, Chacun des jumeaux avait une vue imprenable : l'un sur la poitrine, l'autre sur les jambes. Machinalement, ils se mirent à lui caresser les cheveux pour m'un, les mollets pour l'autre.

Le trajet pris fin, et les jumeaux décidèrent de réveiller Hermione, à leur manière. Avec un petit sourire sadique, Georges se pencha à l'oreille de la Belle au Bois Dormant et lui susurra : Mione, y a Malefoy qui nous a dit qu'il t'attendait ce soir dans la Salle sur Demande pour te donner la plus belle partie de jambes en l'air de ta vie…

Toujours dans les vapes, et croyant que c'était un rêve, elle répondit : dis lui que je suis d'accord… Que, QUOI ?!

Hermione s'était redressée brusquement lorsque les paroles du rouquin étaient arrivées à son cerveau. Tout le monde dans le compartiment partit dans un fou rire, sauf la principale concernée. Elle bouda puis attrapa sa malle et la cage de sa chouette To et sortit pendant que ses « amis » tentaient tant bien que mal de retrouver leurs esprits. Nan mais j'te jure !

Hermione marchait en direction des calèches et monta dans la première qu'elle vit. Malheureusement elle se retrouva avec Malefoy, Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle. Elle soupira et s'assit sous les regards mauvais de toute la clique Serpentard. Malgré la mort de face de serpent, les rivalités entre Gryffondors et Serpentard n'avaient pas diminué.

_ Alors Granger, où sont passés la bande des belettes ?

_ Et toi Parkinson, tu t'es enfin décidée à déclarer ton amour au pékinois de ta grand-mère ? Peut-être que lui, il voudra bien de toi ?

Malefoy sourit. Même si il la détestait, il devait avouer qu'elle avait de la répartie. _Et un corps de rêve_, songea-t-il. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Parkinson, elle ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec la Gryffondor.

_ Moi au moins j'ai déjà couché avec un mec. Ce qui doit pas être ton cas vu ta tête.

_ Mais ta gueule ! répondit la brunette exaspérée. Si tu sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu la boucle ! Et puis sérieux, qui voudrais de toi à part ton lapin en peluche ?

Il y eu un silence dans la calèche, chacun regardait Hermione avec des yeux exorbités. La calèche s'arrêta et Hermione descendit. Par chance elle retrouva ses amis qui avaient pris la calèche qui était juste derrière la sienne.

Le repas se passa dans le calme pour toutes les tables. Ce qui était plus qu'étonnant en ce qui concernait la table des rouges et or. Hermione, Harry et Ron parlaient de cours, de l'année prochaine. Tout à coup, Harry s'arrêta net et son regard s'assombrit. Hermione suivit son regard.

_ Harry, pourquoi tu fixes Malefoy ? La brune se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

_ Cet abruti louche depuis le début du repas sur ton décolleté.

Ron, assit en face d'Harry, recracha tout le jus de citrouille qu'il avait dans la bouche sur lui, à l'instar d'Hermione. Leur meilleur ami les regarda et leur fit un sourire qui signifiait : « sympa les gars, merci ! ». Hermione éclata de rire. Les jumeaux qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la conversation, se penchèrent vers elle et lui dirent d'une même voix :

_ On a une idée pour te convaincre…

YO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_Alors, verdict ?_

_Review pliiiiiiiiiz !!!!_

_Black666_


	2. rentrée en jeu et premier défi

_Salut à tous _

_Voilà la suite ! J'avais prévu d'attendre un peu, mais bon, j'ai eu un méga coup d'inspiration !_

_Enfin bref, ce chapitre est rating M (et c'est pas le plus gore de l'histoire)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O_

Hermione redressa la tête vers les jumeaux.

_ De quoi ?

_ Souviens toi, dit Fred, tu nous as demandé de te convaincre pour la boutique. Et nous, on a trouvé.

Hermione sembla d'un coup beaucoup plus intéressée. Elle fit signe à ses meilleurs amis qu'elle partait, puis tira les bras des jumeaux vers l'extérieur. Elle les emmena dans un passage secret, dissimulé par un tableau représentant des sirènes. Enfin à l'écart, elle se tourna vers Fred et Georges. Ce dernier prit les devants et expliqua :

_ Alors, voilà. Quand tu nous as dit « à notre manière », j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Pendant le trajet, j'ai rappelé à ma tendre moitié les paris qu'on s'était lancé durant l'été, quand t'a commencé à changé.

_Flash Back : _

_Hermione était au Terrier. Sa « transformation » était presque achevée. Il fallait qu'elle passe l'étape ultime. Elle entra sans frapper dans la chambre des jumeaux, lesquels étaient occupés à parler de leurs conquêtes. Ils levèrent la tête et semblèrent surpris de la manière dont Hermione était habillée. Elle portait un mini short blanc, un dos-nu vert et des escarpins ouverts assortis._

_Elle se laissa tomber sur un des lits et prit une grande inspiration. Puis elle dit :_

__ Les gars, il faut que vous m'aidiez. J'ai besoin de vous pour voir si j'ai vraiment changé._

_Les deux rouquins se regardèrent un moment puis, d'un même mouvement se tournèrent vers elle : « Mione, que dirais-tu d'un petit pari ? »._

_Fin Flash Back_

Hermione sourit à ce souvenir. Les jumeaux lui avaient concocté des défis du tonnerre (1) et elle les avait tous réussi avec brio. A la suite, les jumeaux l'avaient accepté comme l'une des leurs, ce qui était très très rare. La seule personne, à part Hermione, à avoir été admise dans le « cercle » des jumeaux Weasley était Lee Jordan. Revenant sur Terre, elle regarda les jumeaux :

_ Et donc ?

_ Hé bien, reprit Fred, on va te lancer trois paris d'ici la fin de l'année. Si tu les réussi tous les trois, on te laisse tranquille. Si t'en perds ne serait-ce qu'un, tu montes la boutique avec nous.

_ J'acceptai, lâcha Hermione après avoir réfléchi un moment. Et comme je vous connais, je sais que le premier pari est près. Me trompe-je ?

A ces mots, Fred et Georges rougirent considérablement. Ils se regardèrent, et devant le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione, Georges se lança :

_ En effet on a eu une idée. Mais avant on doit savoir quelque chose. Ahem… Mione, est-ce que…euh… tu as déjà couché avec un mec ?

_ Oui. Et plus d'une fois. Pourquoi ?

_ Hé bien, ton pari sera de te taper Malefoy deux fois en une semaine.

_ C'est tout ? Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part mais bon, on n'en est qu'au premier. C'est d'accord, même si ce sera presque trop facile.

Puis elle sortit, les plantant là. Ils ne la rattraperèrent pas, toujours sous le choc. Même si elle avait changé, ils ne se doutaient pas qu'Hermione Granger pouvait être aussi… garce !

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Une semaine était passée depuis. Par mesure de sécurité, Fred, Georges et Mione avait décidé d'attendre une semaine avant de lancer le premier pari. C'est donc en ce lundi, qu'Hermione se réveilla. Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle avait désormais une semaine pour coucher avec Malefoy.

La matinée se passa rapidement. Après un petit déjeuner où les jumeaux n'arrêtaient pas de regarder Hermione, les cours commençaient. La jeune fille n'écoutait pas, préférant réfléchir à un plan d'action pour le blond. En fait, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle devait faire mais il restait un détail annexe : elle devait se trouver seule avec le Serpentard pour commencer à le draguer. Par chance, c'est son professeur préféré –ironique- qui lui donna un prétexte. Potions était le dernier cour de la matinée et ni les Serpentards, ni les Gryffondors n'avaient cour de l'après midi. A la fin du cour, Rogue transmit à Hermione une note pour Malefoy.

Après avoir déjeuné, Harry Ron Hermione ainsi que tous les autres Gryffondors de leur année sortirent dans le parc. Malgré le fait qu'on était en janvier, le temps était doux et la température agréable. Ils se lancèrent dans une conversation mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à suivre. Elle guettait les Serpentards. Quand enfin, elle les vit s'asseoir, elle se leva. Elle prévint Harry qu'elle devait parler à Malefoy et se dirigea vers eux.

_ Malefoy, bouge tes fesses, je dois te parler. Maintenant !

A contre cœur, le blond se leva. Elle l'emmena vers un grand arbre de manière à ce que personne ne les voie. Arrivée là-bas, elle le plaqua contre le tronc et l'embrassa. Il répondit au baiser, ce qui amusa Hermione. Puis elle descendit dans son cou. Elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille puis lui murmura :

_ Rogue veut te voir.

Elle l'embrassa encore une fois puis partit rejoindre ses amis, laissant un Malefoy hébété. La jeune fille afficha un sourire le reste de la journée. Quand ce fut l'heure du dîner, tous se levèrent pour aller manger. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la Grande Salle, elle remarqua que trois garçons avaient les yeux rivés sur elle : Fred, Georges et Malefoy. Avec un petit sourire pour les jumeaux, elle se dirigea vers la table des verts et argents. Puis elle se pencha à l'oreille du blond et murmura :

_ Ce soir, 22h. Dans la Salle sur Demande. Une seule et unique fois.

Et elle rejoignit sa table. Elle s'assit entre les jumeaux avec un petit sourire fier. Tout deux la regardaient avec de grands yeux. Elle laissa échapper un « c'est d'une facilité déconcertante ! » puis éclata de rire. Elle passa le plus clair de son repas à discuter avec les jumeaux. Elle s'entendait vraiment bien avec eux.

A la fin du repas, elle attrapa Ginny par le bras. Sur le chemin menant à la Salle Commune, elle raconta toute cette histoire de pari et de boutique à sa meilleure amie. Hermione lui demanda ensuite de l'aide pour être irrésistible ce soir et la rousse accepta.

Arrivée au dortoir des sixièmes années, Ginny ouvrit l'armoire de son amie et inspecta sa garde robe. Après moult réflexions et désaccords, les deux filles finirent par choisir une robe bustier noir qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, une ceinture haute verte pomme et des chaussures à talons hauts verts pomme également. Il était l'heure et Hermione partit. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle, elle sourit en voyant que Malefoy était déjà là.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Il lui répondit et au fil des minutes, la passion et le désir grandissait. Ils entrèrent. Drago plaqua la brunette contre le mur et recommença à l'embrasser. Instinctivement, elle mit ses jambes autour de sa taille Il défit un peu la robe pour laisser ses seins à l'air. Il prit un téton dans sa bouche tandis que sa empoignait l'autre sein. Hermione gémissait de plaisir.

Toujours l'un accroché à l'autre, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit. Sur le chemin, les vêtements volaient en même temps que les langues se mêlaient. Arrivés au lit, Drago allongea brutalement la Gryffondor dessus, puis sans attendre enfonça un doigt en elle, puis deux, puis trois. Hermione haletait et gémissait autant qu'elle aimait ça. Elle eut un orgasme fulgurant.

Puis Drago la pénétra. Les mouvements de va-et-vient étaient rapides et violents, ce qui provoquait encore plus de plaisir. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione finit par jouir en hurlant, suivie de près par Drago. Hermione se remit un peu puis embrassa l'épaule du blond. Elle continua ses baisers jusqu'à arriver à son sexe. Elle le prit en bouche pour le faire durcir, puis ils recommencèrent leurs ébats. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois. Drago finit par s'endormir. Mais pas Hermione. Elle se rhabilla et partit sans un regard pour l'endormi.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre sa Salle commune car il était tout de même quatre heures du matin. Arrivée là-bas, elle ne prit pas la direction de son dortoir, mais de celui des garçons. Elle entra discrètement dans celui des septièmes années qui était composé de Fred, Georges et Lee. Elle réveilla les deux roux d'une manière tout à fait sadique. Elle tira leurs couvertures, ce qui fit qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en caleçon en pleine nuit de janvier. Hermione regarda leur torse. Ils étaient vraiment bien faits. Bien entendu le froid finit par les réveiller et la première chose qu'ils virent fut le sourire moqueur d'Hermione.

_ Mione, kestu fait ici, à cette heure ? demanda Georges d'une voix pâteuse.

_ Je viens juste vous dire que j'ai gagné mon pari. Malefoy est actuellement en train de dormir dans la Salle sur Demande.

_ Tu nous impressionne, Mione. Mais je sais qu'il n y a pas que ça.

_ Bah en fait, je ne peux pas rentrer dans mon dortoir en pleine nuit avec les commères au sommeil ultra léger qui y sont.

_ C'est bon, Mione. Tu peux dormir ici. Mais ça sera avec l'un de nous.

_ Et pourquoi pas avec vous deux ? fit Hermione avec un sourire coquin. Les jumeaux la regardèrent sans comprendre alors elle attrapa sa baguette (qu'elle avait dans son décolleté) et à l'aide d'un sort, colla les lits des jumeaux. Puis elle leur sourit.

Fred se leva, fouilla un instant dans son armoire et lui lança un T-shirt. Elle se changea pendant que les jumeaux ne regardaient pas puis alla s'installer au milieu du grand lit (un petit lit + un petit lit = un grand lit ^^). Les deux garçons s'installèrent de part et d'autre d'elle puis tout ce petit groupe s'endormit.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

(1) _je m'excuse pour cette expression horrible mais j'avais que ça en tête._

_Sinon, ça vous a plu ? Le triangle amoureux n'a pas encore commencé mais il arrive bientôt, promis._

_Review please !!!!_

_Black666_


	3. Réactions et discussions

_Salut à vous !_

_Voici la suite de cette superbissime fanfiction xD_

_Je voudrais m'excuser pour les fautes de frappe ou de grammaire que je fais. Je sais que je ne suis pas celle qui en fait le plus mais je suis assez maniaque sur le sujet._

_Et aussi parce que le plus gore de cette fanfic n'est pas dans ce chapitre, désolée !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O

Drago s'éveilla dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Et le plus étrange, c'est qu'il s'était réveillé SEUL ! Ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un bout de temps. Une ceinture verte fut pour lui un déclic et toute la nuit lui revint en mémoire. Il soupira. Non seulement, Hermione avait été incroyablement manipulatrice (1), mais en plus il s'était fait avoir comme un pauvre abruti. Il décida de rejoindre sa Salle Commune et de passer sous silence ses ébats nocturnes.

De l'autre côté du château, quelqu'un d'autre émergeait doucement de son sommeil. Rien que cette phrase sonna bizarrement aux oreilles de Lee. Il avait l'habitude d'être réveillé par les bruits étranges qui émanaient des jumeaux pendant qu'ils dormaient. Mais là rien. La seule raison possible à leur silence était une fille. Mais là encore, c'était bizarre. Ils n'amenaient jamais deux filles en même temps. C'était soit l'un, soit l'autre.

Il décida de se lever pour connaître le pourquoi de ce réveil si paisible. Ce qu'il vit le choqua. C'était bien une damoiselle qui était à l'origine de ce calme. Mais jamais, JAMAIS, il n'avait vu ça. Une fille pour deux. La jeune fille incroyablement jolie, qu'il reconnu comme étant Hermione, était blottie contre le torse de Fred mais sa tille était encerclée par les bras de Georges. On pouvait dire qu'elle était en sandwich. Il poussa un soupir et dit assez fort pour les réveiller :

_ Alors là, vous avez fait fort. Très fort.

Fred émergèrent de la brume mais Hermione et Georges resta dans les vapes. Toujours dans un état comateux, Fred lança un regard vitreux vers Lee. Puis, prenant conscience de la position dans laquelle sa tendre moitié et lui se trouvaient, il tenta d'expliquer :

_ Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

_ Ecoute. Une nouvelle conquête tous les trois jours, ça passe, puisque on le fait tous les trois. Mais si tu veux faire un plan à trois avec ton jumeau et la copine de ton frangin, tu évites de le faire dans le dortoir, s'il te plaît.

_ Alors premièrement, Mione ne sort pas avec Ronnie. Il l'aime peut-être, mais c'est loin d'être son cas en ce qui la concerne. Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas couché avec Hermione, ni avec Georges.

_ Alors, pourquoi elle a dormi avec vous. Et pourquoi elle porte un de tes T-shirt ?

_ Hier, elle a débarqué ici vers quatre heures du mat' après s'être envoyé Malefoy. A ces mots, Lee ouvrit grand les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Elle nous a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer dans son dortoir car ses colocataires sont de vraies commères et qu'elles ont le sommeil léger. C'est tout naturellement que Georges et moi lui avons proposé de passer le reste de la nuit ici avec l'un de nous. Elle a fait un sourire ultra coquin et a dit « pourquoi pas avec vous deux ? ». Puis elle a assemblé les lits. Et je lui ai prêté un t-shirt parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir dans cette tenue. Le rouquin désigna la robe d'Hermione.

C'est à ce moment là que la jeune fille se réveilla. Elle regarda d'un œil surpris le dortoir qui n'était évidement pas le sien puis s'arrêta net alors que des images de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle regarda les jumeaux qui étaient toujours à côté d'elle, puis Lee. Avec un sourire, elle dit :

_ Au moins, j'ai gagné mon pari et passé une très agréable nuit.

Elle se la, ce qui impliqua d'enjamber Fred, et se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle attrapa un de ses pantalons et l'enfila. Puis elle se dirigea vers Fred qui s'était levé à son tour et posa ses mains sur ses pectoraux en lui murmurant suffisamment fort pour que Lee entende :

_ Au fait Fred, j'adore ton torse. Il est très confortable.

Et elle quitta le dortoir. Avec un soupir d'incrédulité, le rouquin laissa échapper :

_ Tu sais Lee, cette fille là, c'est une bombe qui respire la classe et le sexe.

Ils s'esclaffèrent puis entreprirent de réveiller l'autre jumeau.

Hermione, quand à elle, entra le plus doucement qu'elle put dans son dortoir. Malheureusement, Lavande et Parvati étaient déjà réveillées et semblaient l'attendre. La brunette sembla soudain très très gênée. Lavande attaqua avec sa finesse légendaire :

_ On peut savoir dans quel lit tu étais ?

Hermione réfléchit. Soit elle leur disait la vérité et dans ce cas là elle passerait pour une garce, ce qu'elle était enfin de compte, et les deux filles le répéteraient à tout le monde ; soit elle leur mentait. La jeune fille opta pour la deuxième solution.

_ Je me suis réveillée super tôt et je suis descendue en bas pour lire sans vous déranger. Je n'ai passé la nuit avec aucun mec, si c'est ça que vous voulez savoir.

Pendant que Lavande et Parvati hochaient la tête, soulagées, Hermione se rendit à quel point elle était devenue douée pour le mensonge. Des années passées à côtoyer Harry et une amitié avec Fred et Georges n'y étaient pas totalement étrangères.

La jeune fille ouvrit son armoire pour se changer. Mais réalisant qu'elle se sentait bien dans les vêtements de Fred, elle attrapa un soutien-gorge et l'attacha. Puis elle alla dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer et se maquiller. En sortant, elle mit une ceinture car le pantalon était trop large, prit son sac de cours et sortit du dortoir.

Elle attendit Harry et Ron et ensemble, ils allèrent déjeuner. Ils s'assirent à leurs places habituelles et commencèrent à manger. Mais quelque chose énervait Harry et l'intriguait. Sa meilleure amie dut voir à ses yeux qu'il était en colère car elle lui dit :

_ Qui est-ce que tu as envie de tuer avec ton regard ?

_ Malefoy, grogna –t-il. Il te regarde bizarrement.

_ Comment ça ? demanda Ron en évitant de boire du jus de citrouille, cette fois-ci.

_ Presque avec … respect.

La conversation ne put continuer à cause de l'arrivée de Ginny. Elle embrassa longuement Harry et lui dit : « j'ai adoré la nuit qu'on a passé ». Harry rougit, Ron s'étouffa avec son bacon et Hermione échangea un regard avec Ginny. Cette dernière s'assit de l'autre côté de sa meilleure amie, laissant Ron engueuler Harry. Hermione murmura :

_ T'as du vachement dormir cette nuit.

_ Et toi alors, t'as couché avec Malefoy ! Dis-moi, comment il est au réveil ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Ginny lui lança un regard interrogateur. En fait, après qu'on l'a fait cinq fois, il s'est endormi. Moi je me suis rhabillée et je suis rentrée à la Tour. Mais avec Lavande et Parvati, je ne pouvais pas rentrer dans mon dortoir. Alors je suis allée squatter le plumard d'un des jumeaux. A toi maintenant.

_ Et ben avec Harry, on a discuté tous les deux jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Puis j'ai commencé à l'embrasser et on a terminé dans son dortoir. J'ai jeté un sort de silence et on l'a fait quatre fois alors que les autres dormaient juste à côté.

Les deux filles discutèrent encore joyeusement jusqu'a qu'elles finissent de manger. Puis elles se séparèrent pour aller à leur cour respectif. Sur le chemin du cours de DCFM, Hermione croisa les jumeaux. Georges lui souffla à l'oreille : « Minuit. Tableau des sirènes au 2e étage »

La journée passa horriblement lentement. Et la soirée, que le Trio d'or occupa à travailler (pour une fois), sembla s'éterniser. Enfin, un peu avant minuit, Hermione sortit de la Salle Commune et se rendit au tableau des sirènes, masquant un passage secret qui menait au parc.- Elle décida d'aller directement au parc, sans attendre les jumeaux. Sur la route, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se sentait importante Elle savait qu'elle était la deuxième personne ne faisant pas partie de la famille Weasley que les jumeaux emmenaient dans leurs escapades et la première fille. Elle arriva près d'un saule et s'assit. Peu après les jumeaux et Lee arrivèrent, les bras chargés de biereaubeurre. Une heure et huit bouteilles plus tard, les quatre amis vinrent à parler de leurs conquêtes. Chacun son tour les énuméra. Quand vint le tour d'Hermione, les garçons semblèrent plus intéressés :

_ Alors, la première fois c'était en quatrième année avec Harry, le soir du bal de noël. Ensuite en cinquième année, y a eu juste Seamus et Thomas, un mec de Serdaigle. Et en sixième année, y a eu Zabini, Dean, Zacharias, Nott et Malefoy. Ah oui, j'oubliais, cet été avec Ginny.

Les garçons recrachèrent leur bièreaubeurre. Après avoir craché ses tripes, Fred lâcha un sifflement admiratif. Ils la déclarèrent gagnante du « concours des conquêtes » et la jetèrent dans le lac avant de l'y rejoindre. Vers trois heures du matin, ils se décidèrent à revenir à leur dortoir. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils étaient trempés et fatigués mais heureux.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_Alors ça vous a plu ?_

_Je sais que ça ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire, mais j'avais envie de mettre des réactions et ça m'éclate une Hermione totalement dévergondée qui parle sans gêne de ses amants._

_J'voudrais connaître votre avis alors Review please !!!!!_

_Black666_


	4. deuxième défi

_Salut à tous !_

_Alors, je sais que j'ai pris du retard quand à la publication de cette fic, mais avec le reprise des cours, les examens blancs et mes autres fics ( j'ai commencé à écrire la suite de _**Une dernière fois, cher enfoiré **_), j'ai pas eu le temps d'updater._

_Et puis surtout, je n'avais aucune idée pour le deuxième pari ^^._

_RAR:_

_Lily-Lily-Lily:  certes, elle aurai dû coucher avec lui deux fois dans la semaine, mais elle l'a fait cinq fois en une nuit, Perso, je trouve ça suffisant !_

_Zaika: WOW voilà la suite !_

_Deadkittiekat: merci pour ta review. La suite est là !_

_Bigoudis: j'espère que ce chapitre vas également te faire rire, même si ce n'est qu'un chapitre de transition avant le VRAI début !_

_Kathy-nessy: voici la suite qui, je l'espère, te plaira !_

_Jeff-la-Bleue: je suis contente de voir que tu t'habitues au caractère d'Hermione. Je suis désolée, mais je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer écrire une fic avec une Hermione coincée !_

_Bulle-de-savon: si tu continues à lire cette fic, sache que ta review m'a fait super plaisir !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0OO0O0OO0O0OO0O0O0O0OO0O0O0OO0O0O0OO0_

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que les jumeaux n'avaient pas reparler à Hermione de cette histoire de pari. Mais curieusement, elle ne s'en sentait que plus stressée. Ils devaient réfléchir à quelque chose de vraiment dur à faire pour que ça leur prenne autant de temps.

Du côté des jumeaux, ce n'était pas brillant. Ils n'étaient tout simplement pas d'accords sur le type de pari qu'il fallait lancé à leur amie. Tandis que Fred votait pour un pari du même type que le premier, genre la faire coucher avec Rogue, George,quand à lui, était convaincu que quel que soit le mec qu'ils lui proposeraient, elle y arriverait dans la journée et qu'il valait mieux un pari complètement différent.

_ Après tout, qui résisterait à la fille la plus sexy de Poudlard ? Avait-il dit à son frère, un soir où pour la énième fois, ils en discutaient.

Au bout d'une semaine, Fred avait fini par céder et depuis lors, ils n'avaient cessé de chercher un pari convenable à leur peut-être future associée. Mais rien. Ils n'avaient aucune idée. Jusqu'à que Fred, par un merveilleux hasard, surprenne une conversation de Serpentardes qui lui donna l'Inspiration. Il fonça à la salle commune de Gryffondor où il trouva son frangin en pleine conversation avec Angelina. Il tira son frère par le bras, ignorant complètement la métisse.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Demanda Georges lorsqu'ils furent à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

_ J'ai trouvé !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! dit Fred, complètement surexcité. Le pari pour Hermione, j'ai touvé !

Georges fronça les sourcils en entendant sa tendre moitié lui raconter en long, en large et en travers comment lui était venu cette sublimissime idée. Il se fit le réflexion que, à cet instant, la conversation de Fred était à peu près aussi chiante que celle d'Angelina mais qu'au moins avec elle, il pouvait loucher tranquille dans son décolleté. Lorsqu'il en eut assez d'entendre son frère, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche en lui demanda d'en venir aux faits.

Fred s'approcha de son frère et lui chuchota l'Idée.

O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O

Hermione se trouvait dans le parc avec ses meilleurs amis lorsqu'elle vit les jumeaux. Elle regretta un instant d'avoir ami-amisé avec eux (_vient du terme « faire ami-ami_) en voyant leurs sourires machiavéliques. Elle se leva pour aller à leur rencontre. Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle lança :

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez concocté ?

_ Hermione, pourquoi crois-tu immédiatement qui si nous venons te voir, c'est pour parler pari , huh ? Demanda angélique ment Fred,

Hermione le regarda suspicieusement. Elle s'était peut-être fait des idées. Fred et Georges lui faisaient peut-être une visite de courtoisie. Hermione éclata de rire face à sa bêtise; Lorsqu'elle eut retrouva son calme, elle regarda les jumeaux et leur dit:

_ Vos sourires vous trahissent, tout simplement. Maintenant, dîtes-moi de quoi il retourne.

_ Et bien ton deuxième pari, ce sera de passer une nuit dans le dortoir des filles de Serpentard, sans avoir couché avec l'une d'elles, bien entendu.

Puis les jumeaux lui embrassèrent la joue et repartirent vers le château. La Gryffondor les regarda partir en se demandant comment elle allait faire. Une nuit à Serpentard ! Ça n'allait pas être facile. Elle retourna s'asseoir avec Harry et Ron, mais ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il lui disait. Elle pensait trop à ce stupide (mais néanmoins amusant ) pari.

L'heure du dîner arriva et Hermione ne savait toujours pas comment elle allait faire. Elle avait exclu le polynectar car les effets ne dureraient qu'une heure. Or, elle allait se réveiller dans ce dortoir. Certes elle pourrait se lever un peu avant tout le monde pour en reprendre, mais là encore, ça clochait. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle était tout simplement incapable de se lever plus tôt que d'habitude. Et ensuite parce que le trajet entre le cachot des Serpentards et la tour des Gryffondor prenait beaucoup moins d'une heure et elle se voyait mal rentrer à son dortoir en parkinson, ou même errer dans les couloirs à une heure aussi matinale.

Ce n'est que le vendredi de cette semaine qu'elle finit par trouver. Elle cherchait un livre dans la bibliothèque susceptible de l'aider mais rien. Quand elle eut une idée. Elle s'était servie d'un livre de la réserve pour fabriquer le polynectar en deuxième année. Elle était sûre que ce livre là lui serait utile. A la fin de son cours de potion du jour, elle alla voir Rogue; Elle lui demanda un mot pour accéder à la réserve. Trop occupé à mater la poitrine de son élève, mise en valeur par un superbe décolleté (choisi pour l'occasion), il lui donna sans même s'en rendre compte. A la fin de la journée, elle retourna à la bibliothèque, donna le mot à Mrs Pince et alla dans la réserve. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle finit par trouver. Elle parcouru le livre rapidement et tomba sur la potion _ressemblance frappante_. On pouvait prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un pendant la durée souhaitée. La réalisation était assez simple mais prenait une semaine. Elle recopia la préparation puis remit le livre sur l'étagère.

La semaine passa rapidement pour Hermione. Le vendredi soir, elle mit la touche finale à la potion. Il fallait un objet appartenant à la personne dont on voulait prendre l'apparence. Ainsi pendant le cours de potion (commun avec les Serpentards, comme toujours) elle subtilisa, à l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction, une des plumes de Pansy Parkinson. Le lendemain, vers vingt heures, elle mit son plan en marche. Elle attendit que Pansy sorte de la Grande Salle, puis elle l'assomma avec un tout petit sortilège de rien du tout qui fait pas mal ( vous comprendrez la minimalisation de la situation pour éviter à Mione de culpabiliser). Elle tira la Serpentarde dans la Salle sur Demande, qui avait fait apparaître la salle dans laquelle Hermione avait préparé la potion. Elle but la potion, coucha Pansy dans un lit qui était apparu puis lui donna un somnifère qui faisait effet dans l'heure.

Elle sortit puis couru jusqu'aux cachots des Serpentards. Arrivée là bas, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Avant qu'elle n'est le temps de se traiter d'imbécile, Drago et ses sbires arrivaient. Avec un regard de dégout dans sa direction, il prononça le mot de passe. Elle fut surprise de la façon dont il l'avait regardée avant de se souvenir qu'elle était exactement comme Pansy. Mais cela n'expliquait pas tout.

Elle entra dans la Salle commune et fut choquée par la froideur de la pièce. L'ambiance était morbide, les murs en pierres faisaient peur, les canapés semblaient inconfortables. Aucune chaleur, aucun rire, aucun bruit. Elle regretta soudain sa bonne Salle commune. Ici personne ne se parlait, chacun restait dans son coin.

Elle décida de monter directement se coucher. Elle trouva sans grande difficulté le dortoir des filles de sixième année. Lorsqu'elle entra, à nouveau elle pensa à sa Tour. Ici, partout où on posait les yeux, il y avait un serpent, ou du vert, ou de l'argent. Il n'y avait pas de baldaquins. Les lits étaient simples. Elle soupira et se mit à chercher le lit de Pansy. C'était celui qui était complètement décoré de photos de Drago. « _Complètement folle, cette fille ! » _pensa Hermione. Elle prit un pyjama dans son armoire puis se mit au lit et s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Hermione s'éveilla, elle remarqua qu'elle était la seule réveillée. « _Tant mieux _» songea-t-elle. Elle remit les vêtements qu'elle avait la veille, ou plutôt ceux que Pansy portait lorsqu'elle avait pris son apparence. Elle quitta rapidement le dortoir, puis la Salle commune et se dépêcha de rejoindre la Salle sur Demande. Arrivée là bas, elle prononça la formule _Finite Incantatem_ et reprit son apparence.

_Ah, ça fait du bien d'être moi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle réveilla pans, lui lança un _oubliettes_ puis sortit. Elle regagna sa Salle Commune où, à sa grande surprise, l'attendaient Fred et Georges. A son arrivée, ils lui firent un sourire. Elle alla se blottir dans leurs bras ( _si si, c'est possible. Avec un peu d'imagination, vous verrez très bien la situation_). Fred lui demanda:

_ Alors ?

_ Alors j'ai gagné. Mais c'était horrible. Plus jamais je fais ça.

Elle fit une moue enfantine, ce qui fit complètement craquer les jumeaux. Y a pas à dire, elle savait comment les attendrir, et les mettre dans sa poche. Georges l'embrassa sur la joue; Elle continua de se plaindre pendant un quart d'heure sur sa nuit puis finit par conclure avec un sourire de petite fille absolument adorable :

_ je préfère dormir avec vous deux. Au moins, je faisais pas des cauchemars.

O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO

_Alors, verdict ?_

_review_

_black666_


	5. explications et découverte malfoyenne

_Salut à tous !_

_Alors je vais essayer de publier toutes les semaines, le samedi, un nouveau chapitre. Je sais pas si je vais y arriver mais bon …_

_J'avais besoin de faire ce chapitre parce que je trouve que Drago s'est remis un peu trop facilement pour un Serpentard de sa nuit avec notre Hermione._

_Ensuite, je me suis dit que si vous le vouliez, je pourrai vous prévenir par mail d'un nouveau chapitre._

_Je voulais aussi ajouter que je n'ai pas aimé le chapitre précédent. Nan vraiment, je suis désolée si ill vous a céçu. Sachez que je comprendrais car pour moi, ça a été le il me fallait un deuxième pari donc …_

_RAR:_

_kylia1618: merci pour ta review et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise._

_Kathy-nessy: je suis désolée si tu trouvais ce chapitre trop court, mais cmme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'étais vraiment pas inspirée sur ce coup là. En tout cas, j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre à ton goût !!_

_Lily-Lily-Lily: moi aussi j'aime bien la phrase de fin. En fait, j'adore finir mon chapitre sur une phrase choc xD ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !_

_Bigoudis: je vais répondre aux deux reviews que tu m'a laissées (une pour « triangle amoureux » et l'autre pour « une dernière fois, cher enfoiré »). Tout d'abord, je suis super contente que ce chapitre t'ai fai rire ! J'adore l'humour donc … Ensuite, pour mon Dray/Mione, je suis également flattée de voir que la fin t'a surprise. Je l'ai fait assez rapidement mais c'est vrai que c'est assez hard. Pour tout te dire, je m'imaginais pas faire une fin heureuse après le premier chap !!_

_kaina: WOW je suis méga contente parce que je me suis rendue compte avec grand plaisir que tu m'avais laissé une review par chapitre. J'espère recevoir une petite review de ta part après ce chapitre !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !!_

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O_

Hermione, Harry et Ron ainsi que tous leurs amis de Gryffondor prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner lorsque les Serpentards déboulèrent dans la Grande Salle, affublés des oreilles, des ailes ou de la queue de l'animal qui correspondait le plus à leur personnalité. Il y avait de tout: ça allait des oreilles de cocker aux queues de Scrouts à pétards.

Hermione et les jumeaux, qui étaient évidemment les auteurs de cette petite blagounette, échangèrent un sourire complice tandis que l'élite des verts et argents pénétrait à son tour dans la grande Salle. Tous le monde éclata de rire en voyant Pansy Parkinson qui portait à la perfection des ailes de mouche ( parce qu'on à qu'une envie en la voyant, c'est l'exploser contre un mur tout comme cet horripilant insecte), Crabbe et Goyle dont les mains et les pieds avaient à présents l'aspect de ceux des gorilles, Zabini qui étrangement ressemblait à une panthère ( pour moi, Blaise est quelqu'un de sage, de silencieux, de mystérieux comme Baguéra dans le livre de la Jungle) et pour finir Malefoy qui, ayant la fierté et l'arrogance nécessaire, s'était retrouvé avec une traine de paon ( j'execre ces animaux, j'ai l'impression qie leur seul but dans la vie c'est de se pavaner et de craner) .

Tous les Serpentards allèrent s'asseoir avec le peu de dignité qu'il leur restait. Pendant tout le repas, toutes les tablesleur lançaient des regards moqueurs. Mais si les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles se foutaient légèrement de leur gueule, ce n'était rien comparé aux Gryffondors. La plupart d'entre eux passèrent leur petit déjeuner à montrer les vertes et argents du doigt en commentant l'animal que le sort avait choisi. Hermione et les jumeaux regardaient d'un œil amusé les fruits de leur travail. La brunette croisa le regard meurtrier de Malefoy et lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur. Elle se passa sensuelle ment la langue sur les lèvres. Puis silencieusement, elle articula, de manière à ce que le blond puisse lire sur ses lèvres, « Ça te va bien la traine de paon ».

Excédé, le Serpentard se leva brutalement de sa chaise, sous les regards surpris de ses amis. Il était si rare de voir Drago Malefoy perdre son calme. Celui-ci se dirigea rapidement vers la table des lions sous le regard d'Hermione, qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il la saisit violemment par le bras, la força à se lever puis l'entraina hors de le Grande Salle sous l'œil inquiet de Harry, Fred et Georges. Fred se leva et partit à leur recherche, suivi des deux autres.

Drago, quand à lui, emmena la lionne dans le parc. Comme il était super énervé (_il avait le visage tout rouge xD Désolée, je regarde un manga et le perso il est en colère donc il vire au rouge_), il marchait si vite qu'Hermione devait courir pour rester à sa hauteur et ainsi éviter de tomber. Arrivée près d'un arbre, celui où Hermione l'avait emmené pour le draguer, il la retourna brutalement. La brunette gémit sous la douleur. Tandis qu'elle se massait le poignet, elle le regarda. Il paraissait vraiment très très nénervé. C'était limite s'il avait pas de la fumée qui lui sortait par les narines, comme un taureau.

_ Tu me dois des explications, Granger, siffla-t-il.

_ Oh c'est bon, tu vas pas nous chier un sablier pour une malheureuse blague ! Répliqua Hermione en réprimant difficilement un éclat de rire. En effet, à cause de la colère, sa traîne s'était déployée. Il avait vraiment l'air ridicule.

_ Je te parle pas que de ça.

Hermione sembla comprendre où il voulait en venir:

_ Oh, tu parles de l'épisode dans la Salle sur Demande. C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Elle soupira puis reprit: Et alors ?

_ Attends, tu te fous de ma gueule ?!!! Tu me dragues, tu me fais une proposition douteuse, tu couches avec moi, puis tu me laisses en plan au milieu de la nuit !! Et après, tu oses me dire « et alors ? », cria-t-il.

_ Oui, et alors !! répondis-t-elle sur le même ton. Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'après une nuit avec toi, j'allais te déclarer ma flamme éternelle ?! Ça te parle les mots « aventure d'une nuit « ? Nous deux, c'était ça. Tu baises bien, c'était cool. Point à la ligne !

_ T'aurais quand même pu attendre le matin. Me ferais tu l'extrême honneur de savoir où tu as terminé la nuit ?

_ Dans le dortoir des jumeaux. J'ai dormi entre les deux. Ils sont plus confortables que toi.

Hermione avait dit ça pour le provoquer. Et l'effet ne se fit pas attendre. D'abord sur Harry qui, ayant assister à la conversation, regardait à présent les jumeaux avec des yeux ronds. Ceux ci affichaient des petits sourires en coin qui semblaient vouloir dire: « tu t'imagines même pas tout ce qu'on a fait avec Mione. ». Puis ensuite sur Malefoy, dont la fierté en avait prit un coup. Il lui lança:

_ Ah ouais joli. Tu couches avec un mec pour ensuite aller en rejoindre un autre. Tu fais vraiment pute.

Clac. La main d'Hermione s'abattit sur la joue du Serpentard. D'une rage difficilement contenue, elle grinça:

_ Plus jamais tu m'insultes ou sinon, Malefoy ou pas, tu le regrettera. Je te le promets.

Puis elle s'en alla. Elle rejoignit ses amis, qui par souci d'éviter d'être ma cible de la mauvaise humeur d'Hermione, avaient préféré s'éloigner un petit peu. La Gryffondor s'assit puis se laissa prendre dans les bras par Fred. Ils passèrent l'après midi là, dans le parc, à parler. Puis Hermione s'endormit, toujours dans les bras de Fred.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Une semaine était passée depuis les explications entre Malefoy et Hermione. Au début, il n'avait pas pris sa menace au sérieux, et, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il lui lançait une pique. Mais à chaque fois, Hermione ripostait, avec l'aide des jumeaux, par un sort. Ainsi, un matin, il se retrouva transformé en une poire, un autre, il avait des oreilles qui faisaient deux mètre de long. Puis survint un incident qui lui ôta toute envie d'insulter la lionne. En effet, un jour où il était victime d'un sort qui consistait à lui faire dire n'importe quoi, même s'il ne souhaitait pas parler, il dit au professeur MacGonagall :

_ Hey bébé, bouge ton corps. T'as trop le sex-appeal !

Toute la classe éclata de rire tandis que l'écossaise le regardait, choquée. Il récolta une semaine de retenue, ainsi qu'un gros foutage de gueule de la part de toute l'école. Mais à présent, Hermione avait autre chose à l'esprit que cette fouine insignifiante: le troisième défi. Les jumeaux ne lui en avait pas reparlé mais elle se doutait qu'ils voulaient lui trouver quelque chose d'impossible à faire. Mais impossible n'est pas Granger ! Cela dit, elle avait un pressentiment. Comme si cet ultime défi aurait des conséquences plus ou moins graves sur son avenir.

Et elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Les jumeaux étaient dans leur dortoir. Hermione venait de les quitter après avoir fait la fête avec eux. Il était environ trois heures du matin mais Fred et Georges ne s'en souciaient guère. Ils devaient trouver un pari digne de leur amie, et rapidement car on était déjà à la fin de février (1). Il ne restait plus que trois mois et dès le début, les rouquins avaient décidé de faire durer le troisième défi. Ils parlèrent toute la nuit, le fait qu'on était en semaine ne les dérangeant pas plus que ça.

Quand elle avait quitté le dortoir des jumeaux, Hermione ne s'était pas dirigée vers son dortoir à elle. Elle était sortie de la Salle commune et marchait à présent à la lueur de sa baguette vers son lieu de rendez-vous. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle vit qu'il était déjà là. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Après quelques minutes, ils interrompirent le baiser.

_ Tu en as mit du temps, chuchota Blaise.

_ Désolée, je suis allée faire la fête avec des amis à moi. Laisse moi me faire pardonner, répondit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

Puis elle l'embrassa. IL la porta puis franchit le mur de pierre qui les séparait de la Salle commune des Serpentards. Toujours en la portant et en l'embrassant, il l'emmena jusqu'à son dortoir, l'allongea sur son lit, lança un sort d'insonorisation puis commença à défaire sa chemise. Il la déshabilla complètement, puis descendit vers le creux de ses cuisses, qu'elle avait automatiquement ouverte. Il titilla son clitoris avec sa langue puis inséra un doigt en elle. Il fit des mouvements de va-et-vient assez rapides puis rajouta un deuxième doigt. Lorsqu'il arriva au troisième doigt, Hermione l'arrêta. Elle échangea les positions et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Avec un lenteur horripilante, elle lui enleva sa chemise. Elle lui mordilla l'épaule en se frottant contre sa partie sensible, qui était déjà bien dure.

Quand il en eut marre d'attendre, il la plaqua sur le lit, ré inversant les positions. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon et de son boxer, la prit par les hanches puis la pénétra. Il donnait de violents coups de rein qui faisaient hurler Hermione de plaisir. Elle eut deux orgasmes avant qu'il vienne la rejoindre au septième ciel. Blaise mit la couverture sur eux-deux, blottit la lionne contre son torse, puis s'endormit en même temps qu'elle.

Le lendemain, Drago s'éveilla et regarda le lit de son meilleur ami. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Hermione blottie contre son torse et son bras enfermant fermement sa taille. A ce moment là, les deux amants se réveillèrent. Hermione se leva et s'habilla sans faire attention au blond. Puis elle embrassa Blaise et sortit pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Elle courut jusqu'à la tour, entra dans on dortoir et découvrit avec soulagement que les deux commères étaient déjà partie. Elle se prépara en vitesse puis courut jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elle s'assit entre les deux jumeaux, comme si de rien était. Les deux rouquins en question se penchèrent à son oreille pour lui demander si elle pouvait les rejoindre dans un quart d'heure tout au plus dans le parc.

Plus loin, Drago regarda Hermione se lever à la suite des Belettes twins puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui lui devait des explications.

_ Dis moi, Blaise, tu sors avec Granger ?

_ Non, je ne sors pas avec Hermione, répondit Blaise avec son calme olympien qui exaspérait son meilleur ami. Ils auraient pu parler de carottes qu'il lui aurait répondu de la même manière.

_ Alors pourquoi elle était toute nue dans ton lit ?

_ Parce que nous avons couché ensemble.

_ Tu l'as sautée mais vous n'êtes pas en couple ?

_ Hermione et moi couchons souvent ensemble. C'est une sorte d'accord qu'on a passé tous les deux. Si on n'a pas de copain ou de copine et qu'on se sent seuls, on se voit et on baise. C'est plutôt simple en fin de compte.

Drago n'ajouta rien, trop occupé par ses pensées.

Dans le parc, Hermione rejoignit Fred et Georges qui étaient assis près d'un saule. Elle s'assit à son tour et les regarda. Georges prit la parole :

_ Si nous t'avons fait venir, c'est parce que ton troisième et ultime défi est prêt.

_ Tu te souviens cette nuit ? Pendant notre fête, alors que t'avais bu, tu t'es demandée à voix haute ce qu'on valait au lit. C'est ça qui nous a donné l'idée, continua Fred. Alors ton défi, ce sera de …

_ Sortir avec nous deux en même temps ! Conclurent les deux jumeaux d'une même voix.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_(1)__Je ne sais pas si d'après ma fic on est déjà à la fin février mais on va dire que oui_

_Alors verdict ?_

_Comme toujours review pliiiiiiiiiiiiz_

_Black666_


	6. début du 3e défi et déclaration

_Salut à tous !_

_Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre ( ouaaaaaaaaais je tiens mes engagements XD je suis trop fière !!)._

_J'aimerais juste gueuler un bon coup contre les gens qui postent des reviews complètement inutiles contenant un message qui n'a aucun rapport avec notre fic, nous faisant une fausse joie, à nous auteurs qui tentons désespérément de faire connaître nos fics._

_Je m'excuse pour cette parenthèse ._

_RAR:_

_marseillejtm01: merci pour ta review, voilà la suite !_

_LuU-cii-3: merciiiiiiiiiii pour ta review, elle m'a fait super zizir ! Je sais pas encore combien de chap vas faire cette fic, mais elle est pas prête de finir ! Voilà la suite !_

_Luni-toute-mimi: merci pour ta review et voilà la suite!_

_Lily-Lily-Lily: je sais j'ai un petit côté sadique ! C'est THE phrase choc du chapitre ! Si _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !non j'espère que tu vas continuer à lire cette fic et que tu vas apprécier la suite ! Franchement, j'adore tes reviews !_

_Bigoudis: Et un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère, sera également amusant. Moi je m'éclate quand je l'écris ! Sinon, j'imagine très bien Drago en paon, pas toi ?_

_Kathy-nessy:  la suite !!! je suis désolée d'avoir coupé à ce moment, mais je dois cultiver _

_mon côté sadique !_

_Kylia1618: Moi aussi j'adore ces couples alors c'était normal que je fasse une fic la dessus. Voilà la suite !!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_

**_ Si nous t'avons fait venir, c'est parce que ton troisième et ultime défi est prêt.**

**_ Tu te souviens cette nuit ? Pendant notre fête, alors que t'avais bu, tu t'es demandée à voix haute ce qu'on valait au lit. C'est ça qui nous a donné l'idée, continua Fred. Alors ton défi, ce sera de …**

**_ Sortir avec nous deux en même temps ! Conclurent les deux jumeaux d'une même voix.**

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Hermione les regarda tour à tour, incrédule. Ils devaient plaisanter. C'était impossible, sinon. Ils ne pouvaient pas être aussi... aussi ...excitants ! Ce qu'ils venaient de lui proposer avait beau être fou, délirant, complètement immoral et indéniablement malsain, elle voulait le faire. Pour tester ses limites.

C'était un jeu. Tous ces paris n'étaient que des jeux. Et là la partie commençait à être réellement intéressante. Elle afficha un sourire provocateur et leur dit :

_ J'accepte à une condition : je dors TOUTES les nuits dans votre dortoir !

Les jumeaux la regardèrent, perplexes. Ils savaient qu'elle allait accepter, ils la connaissaient. Mais ils pensaient qu'elle allait réfléchir quelques jours. Après tout, ce défi était vraiment tordu et s'ils avaient pu l'imaginer, c'était parce qu'ils possédaient un cerveau dicté par leur surplus d'hormones.

Pour leur prouver sa décision, elle se colla à Fred et l'embrassa passionnément, puis réitéra l'expérience avec Georges. Puis elle partit vers le château, laissant ses deux nouveaux petits amis complètement abasourdis.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Hermione franchit les portes de la Grande Salle. Il y avait à Poudlard, une heure d'étude facultative par jour juste avant le dîner. La Gryffondor chercha sa meilleure amie du regard et finit par la trouver sur les genoux d'Harry. Elle s'approcha de la rouquine, et s'allongea sur le banc en soupirant. Ginny poussa son petit ami sur le côté pour s'asseoir à côté de la brunette et poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle entreprit alors de lui masser le cuir chevelu, ce qui, elle le savait, détendait beaucoup Hermione.

_ Mione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Ils m'ont lancé le troisième défi, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix atone.

_ Et c'est quoi ?

_ je dois sortir avec eux deux en même temps.

Ginny failli s'étouffer. C'était carrément dégueulasse. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pourtant elle savait que c'était la vérité. Comme elle savait que son amie avait déjà accepté. Mais quand même. Ses frères avaient vraiment l'esprit tordu. « Putain d'hormones de merde ! » pensa-t-elle. Cela dit, elle devait également admettre que c'était amusant et qu'elle avait hâte de voir ce qui allait se passer. Elle espéra que grâce à ce défi, Hermione tombe amoureuse d'un des jumeaux. Ce serait formidable qu'un jour, Hermione se fasse appeler Mrs Weasley !

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois. Ginny et elle restèrent un moment sans parler, chacune plongée dans ses pensées. Puis Ron franchit les portes de la Grande Salle et se précipita vers Hermione. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler seul à seul. La Gryffondor accepta mais ne présageait rien de bon.

Ron l'emmena dans un couloir isolé. Hermione s'adossa contre le mur et attendit qu'il prenne la parole. Il paraissait extrêmement gêné. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, elle put voir de la détermination dans ses yeux. Et une lueur qu'elle voulait avoir mal interprétée.

_ Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Hermione, dit-il.

_ je t'écoute, Ronald, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

_ Voilà, tu sais que ça va faire six ans et demie qu'on se connaît tous les deux, qu'on est amis. Hermione acquiesça, incertaine de voir où il voulait en venir. Et qu'avec moi, t'a toujours été super sympa. De plus, cette année, t'es devenue moins chiante avec le règlement et surtout carrément torride. Alors voilà, je me suis demandé si tu voulais pas qu'on sorte ensemble parce que Hermione, je t'aime et j'ai surtout méga envie de coucher avec toi (_ « soupir résigné » les mecs, je vous jure ! Aucune finesse !_).

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, interloquée. Alors elle ne s'était pas trompée. La lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de son meilleur ami était un mélange d'amour et de désir. Comme si ça vie n 'était pas assez compliquée, voilà que Ron voulait, non seulement sortir avec elle, mais en plus l'avoir dans son lit ! Franchement, elle se voyait mal le faire avec un rouquin …. Non, rectification, elle se voyait mal coucher avec Ron. Parce que, il fallait bien l'avouer, elle se voyait très bien dans les bras d'un des jumeaux. Elle avait même pas mal fantasmer sur eux. Bah oui, quoi ! Ils sont torrides, tous les deux (1) !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui mettre un râteau où elle utiliserait tout le tact et la finesse qu'elle pouvait, Fred et Georges tournèrent à l'angle du couloir et s'approchèrent d'eux. Et merde ! Hermione pensa qu'elle devait être maudite. Arrivés à leur hauteur, les jumeaux prirent la brunette, l'un par la taille, l'autre par les épaules. Et dans une synchronisation parfaite, ils lui embrassèrent les joues. En guise de réponse, elle déposa un baiser sur chaque bouche. Même si les embrasser était super agréable (_tu m'étonnes !_), elle aurait préféré ne pas le faire devant Ron, qui présentement ressemblait plus à Bubulle (_le poisson dans la pub de Mini BN, distributeur de sourire XD_) qu'à une belette.

_ Tu nous excusera, mais on voudrait récupérer notre petit ami, firent les jumeaux avec un sourire sadique, comme s'ils prenaient un malin plaisir à mettre Hermione mal à l'aise.

_ C'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda Ron d'une voix blanche.

_ Vois-tu, Ronnie, nous avons demandé à Mione de sortir avec nous pour lui éviter les mecs stupides et complètement immatures dans ton genre. Et elle a accepté. Après tout, nous sommes terriblement sexy, NOUS ! Répliqua Fred.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer à la dernière remarque du rouquin. Ce qui lui valmu un regard noir de Ron. Après l'avoir jauger d'un regard empli de mépris digne de Malefoy, il lui dit d'une voix dure :

_ Oh Hermione, je m'excuse de t'avoir dérangée dans ton histoire d'amour parfaite avec mes frères. Sur ce que je t'ai dit, il n'y a qu'une chose vraie. Je n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour toi, je voulais juste te sauter. Mais je savais que tu n'accepterais pas s'il n'y avait pas de d'amour. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Après tout, qui pourrais aimer une Sang de Bourbe qui a l'allure d'une pute ?

Alors qu'Hermione s'avança pour lui foutre une baffe magistrale, elle se fit devancée par les jumeaux qui, avec une synchronisation qui l'étonnera toujours, donnèrent un coup de poing monumental à leur petit frère. Puis Georges siffla, le regard empli de colère :

_ Écoute moi bien, Ron. Insulte encore une fois Hermione et tu auras affaire à nous. Et je me fous royalement que tu sois notre frère car si tu viens encore à la traiter de tu sais quoi, nous ferons de ta vie un enfer et, bien sûr, nous avertirons maman. Maintenant, dégage, espèce de cloporte !

Ron partit, après avoir lancé un coup d'œil méprisant à Hermione, qui s'en senti blessée. Elle serra les jumeaux dans ses bras pour les remercier.

_ Je vous adore, les gars, leur dit-elle.

_ Mione, il fallait qu'on te parle, lança Fred. Tu sais, on est grands, donc sortir avec quelqu'un, ce n'est plus juste leur tenir la main.

_ Oh je vois. Vous êtes venus me parler de sexe.

_ Voui, répondit Georges avec désinvolture. Tu voulais savoir ce qu'on valait dans un lit. Et donc, tu vas le découvrir. Mais comme nous sommes trois, il va falloir faire une sorte d'emploi du temps. Déjà en publique, il y a évidemment des bisous, sinon c'est pas drôle. Et sinon, pour les relations physiques, Fred et moi, on te prendra une fois sur deux. Sauf si tu veux nous avoir en même temps, termina-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

Après avoir réfléchi un moment, Hermione répondit:

_ C'est d'accord. Tous les soirs, je coucherais avec l'un d'entre vous. Puis l'autre nous rejoindra pour dormir, comme la fois où j'ai débarqué dans votre dortoir. Bien sûr, on a droit à des petits écarts, par exemple dans un couloir. Marché conclu ?

_ Conclu, dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Hermione les embrassa puis empoigna leur pantalon et avec un sourire provocateur, dit:

_ Très bien. Vous avez intérêt à être à la hauteur. Je commence avec Fred. Ce soir.

Puis elle les laissa, alors qu'ils arboraient une puissante érection. Surtout Fred, qui fantasmait à mort sur sa soirée.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

_Je fais dire à Hermione mes réflexions les plus inavouables. C'est mal !_

_Alors verdict ? Ça vous a plu ?_

_Review pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz !_

_Black666_


	7. dispute et sexe

_Salut à tous !_

_Voici le chapitre 7 qui est, je pense que vous le saviez déjà, rating M. J'essaye de respecter ma résolution mais disons que je suis pas dans le genre raisonnable et donc que j'ai décidé de commencer à écrire une nouvelle fic, que je ne vais toutefois pas poster tout de suite._

_Je voudrais dédié ce chapitre à _Lily-Lily-Lily.

_RAR:_

_Lily-Lily-Lily:__ Tu vois ce chapitre est pour toi. Pourquoi ? Parce que tes reviews me font marrer et surtout ultra plaisir ! C'est génial de voir que tu apprécies autant cette fic. Tu l'appelle merveille ? Je n'en reviens pas. Sinon, pour cette expression, non je ne t'en veux pas. Je vais même vouer un culte à ta gloire parce que c'est super glorifiant que tu l'ai mis comme pseudo. De plus, je sais que c'est moi qui écrit mais avoue que c'est un comportement typiquement masculin ! Ensuite, oui, les jumeaux sont torrides. Je le crie, le hurle, l'écrit sur mon front et J'ASSUME !! Encore en plus, je n'ai pas pensé que c'était une phrase choc mais si tu le dit … Pour finir (whouaa ça fait une longue réponse) tu as toi aussi des expressions géniales ! J'adore tout particulièrement le __« Mais étouffement de la fanatic girl yaoïste jusque dans le fond des os ! »._

_: Tout d'abord, j'adore ton pseudo ou adresse mail. C'est très... imagé (désolée je suis en train de visualiser une fille avec des algues sur la tête). Ensuite merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_Deadkittiekat:__ Tu es fan ? Laisse moi te dire que ça fait méga plaisir !! Merci pour ta review et j'espère en recevoir une autre pour ce chapitre !_

_Chrisyn'étoile:__ Merciiiiiiiii pour cette review ! Je suis désolée pour le temps que je mets à poster un chapitre mais l'inspiration ne se commande pas (et pour mon cas, elle arrive souvent alors qu'il est 1h du matin ou que je suis en plein cours de maths !).Sinon, voilà la suite !_

_Kathy-nessy:__ Bien sûr qu'ils sont pervers !! Après tout, ne le sommes nous pas tous ? Si tu adores, voilà la suite qui, je l'espère, te laissera la même impression !_

_Vampyse:__ voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suite !_

_Zaika:__ Et bien voilà la suite puisque tu as l'air si affamée XD_

_Opalle:__ Évidemment que ce chapitre va être torride, tout comme les jumeaux ! Je sais pas si ça t'arrive (à toi ou à tous les lectrices de cette fic) mais des fois, je compare les jumeaux à des pâtisseries délicieusement alléchantes mais qui après ne t'attireront que des ennuis ( des kilos en trop ou un boudage phénoménal de la part du meilleur ami). Pour cette histoire d'amour, je t'avoues que pour l'instant je n'en ai aucune idée !_

_LuU-cii -3:__ Tu es fan ? Vraiment ? Mais c'est ultra génial et glorifiant (la modestie m'étouffe XD); Pour Ron, je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, je vais pas le lasser tranquille... Je l'aimes pas, j'y peux rien ! Et sinon, même si tu ne me suppliais pas les jambes croisées, je publierais la suite (mais c'est toujours agréable de se sentir désirée)._

_Stetiphany:__ Bien sûr qu'il partage tout sinon c'est pas drôle !! Et tu vas voir que c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter ! Oops faut pas que je dise tout ! Bon voilà la suite !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O_

Fred et Georges restèrent dans le couloir, hébétés et excités à voir comment leurs pantalons étaient serrés au niveau de leur partie sensible. Après quelques minutes d'abrutissement total, ils se mirent en route pour la Grande Salle. Seulement, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de prendre leur dîner alors que la bosse dans leur pantalons commençait à être RELLEMENT visible.

Heureusement (ou malheureusement) pour eux, MacGonagall croisa leur route et remarqua le niveau d'excitation des jumeaux. Avec une voix qui les firent débander direct, elle hurla :

_ MESSIEURS WEASLEY, AYEZ LA DECENCE JE VOUS PRIE DE CACHER L'ACTIVITE DE VOS ATTRIBUTS !! NOUS SOMMES DANS UNE ECOLE !!!

Fred et Georges soupirèrent de soulagement quand ils virent que les attributs en question étaient redevenus normaux. Ils remercièrent chaleureusement leur professeur de Métamorphose, qui les regarda avec surprise, puis filèrent manger.

Le repas se passa agréablement bien malgré les remarques désobligeantes de Ron à l'adresse de son ex meilleure amie. Les jumeaux se chargèrent donc d'expliquer la situation à un Harry consterné par l'attitude du rouquin. Le Survivant fut choqué d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé entre Ron et Hermione, et surtout la façon dont il avait réagi lorsqu'elle lui avait gentiment répondu qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Car vous vous en douterez, les jumeaux avaient (volontairement) omis de préciser que c'était leur arrivée et la façon dont ils avaient agis avec Mione qui avait foutu la merde entre les protagonistes.

Harry demanda calmement à son meilleur ami de présenter ses excuses à la brunette. Pour toute réponse, Ron l'envoya se faire foutre. Le Survivant, passablement énervé, attrapa la taille de sa rouquine de copine qui était en train de discuter avec ses amies, la retourna et l'embrassa à pleine bouche devant le regard effaré de Ron, qui ignorait leur relation, et celui, amusé, d'Hermione.

Celle ci, pour enfoncer le clou, attrapa la cravate de Fred et l'embrassa passionnément. Toute la Grande Salle regardait, choqués ou surpris, les deux couples qui continuaient de mélanger leur salive respective. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

Ron tira brutalement son meilleur ami hors de la Grande Salle, suivie de près par Ginny qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter quand à la réaction de son frère. Fred et hermine fermaient le cortège. Ils avisent en effet décidé de s'adonner à quelques activités peu prônées par l'église catholique (_ voyez ici une tournure magnifiquement poétique pour dire qu'ils vont faire l'amour comme des bêtes_) mais préféraient pour cela rejoindre le dortoir du rouquin.

Arrivés dans le Hall, adjacent à la Grande Salle, Fred plaqua la brunette contre le mur et recommença à l'embrasser. Visiblement, ils ne pouvaient pas attendre avant de retester les perfomances acrobatiques de la langue d'Hermione. Il l'embrassa pendant encore quelques minutes avant de descendre à son cou, puis à son épaule, pour remonter vers son oreille. Il glissa ses mains sous la jupe de sa partenaire. La Gryffondor gémissait sous ses caresses. Si ça continuait comme ça, ils allaient coucher ensemble ici, en plein milieu du Hall !!

Toujours dans ce Hall, Ron avait lâché le bras d'Harry. Celui ci se le massait pour calmer la douleur quand il se prit un poing dans la figure. Il tomba à terre, plus sous la surprise que sous la violence du coup. Ron, son meilleur ami, avait levé la main sur lui ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Et pourtant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche était une preuve incontestable. Avant qu'il n'ai pu dire au rouquin sa façon de penser, ils entendirent un cri d'extase qui provenait du mur près de la Grande Salle. C'était Hermione dont le téton était suçoté à travers le tissu de sa chemise par Fred, qui avait crié.

Ginny se précipita sur son petit ami pour inspecter sa bouche enflée. Pour stopper le sang, elle posa un mouchoir dessus. Puis elle se tourna vers son frère, qui regardait d'un œil épouvanté le résultat de sa perte de contrôle. Avant que la jeune fille est pu esquissé un geste, il s'enfuit en courant en direction des cachots.

Alors qu'Hermione et Fred se détachaient l'un de l'autre puis partirent vers la Tour des Gryffondors, Ginny alla se blottir dans les bras du brun. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, elle le regarda, elle lui demanda d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude:

_ Est ce que ça va ?

_ Juste un peu mal à la bouche, répondit il avant de l'embrasser. J'aurais jamais dû réagir comme je l'ai fait. Mais la façon dont il m'a répondu m'a mis hors de moi.

_ Ce n'était pas grave. Il l'aurait su de toute manière. Mais il n'aurait jamais dû te frapper. Jamais.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis ils se dirigèrent vers le parc pour une soirée en amoureux.

Revenons à Fred et Hermione qui n'avaient pas pu attendre d'être au dortoir pour laisser libre court à leur désir. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle de classe vide, Hermione assise sur le bureau et Fred lui embrassant la poitrine débarrassée de tout vêtements. Hermione gémissait, une main dans les cheveux de son amant. Le jeune homme descendit sa braguette, abaissa son boxer, ouvrit les jambes de la brunette, écarta sa culotte puis d'un coup, la pénétra.

C'était doux, langoureux. Les va-et-vient de Fred étaient lents, mais intenses. Il reprit en bouche un des tétons d'Hermione et massa l'autre. Hermione criait de plus en plus fort à mesure que les coups de reins de Fred étaient plus rapides. Au bout de dix minutes, elle jouit bruyamment en même temps que le rouquin qui se vidait en elle.

Ils se rhabillèrent, puis la jeune fille embrassa Fred langoureusement avant de l'entrainer vers son dortoir, le désir recommençant à se faire sentir. Arrivés là bas, Fred reprit les choses en main. Il la plaqua sur son lit. Il lui enleva rapidement tous ses vêtements puis se déshabilla à son tour. Il lui écarta les cuisses et alla titiller son clitoris. Puis il inséra un doigt, puis deux, puis trois en elle. Hermione se cambra sous la soudaine irruption de joie qui prit possession de son corps. Fred lécha son nectar.

La brunette échangea les positions et descendit vers l'entre jambe de son amant. Elle souffla d'abord sur le gland puis l'embrassa. Ensuite, elle le prit en bouche et débuta des mouvements de va-et-vient lents au début, puis de plus en plus rapides. Au moment où il allait jouir, elle se stoppa. Elle remplaça sa bouche par les lèvres de son vagin. Elle s'empala profondément sur lui, ce qui la fit pousser un râle de plaisir.

C'était sauvage et animal. Fred la pilonnait avec chose. Hermione hurlait tellement elle adorait ça. Ils continuèrent comme des bêtes pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement prenne part sur leur désir. Ils s'endormirent, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit du rouquin.

Peu après, Georges vint les rejoindre, comme convenu. Il était content de voir le sourire de bonheur affiché sur leur deux visages. Il s'endormit rapidement lorsque Hermione se tourna vers lui et se blottit contre son torse.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_Alors verdict ?_

_Je sais, je suis méchante avec Ron et je m'excuse pour celles qui l'aiment bien, mais moi, il m'agace !_

_Comme toujours, review pliiiiiiz !!_

_Black666_


	8. plan et connerie

_Salut à tous !_

_Tout d'abord, je sais que j'ai quelques jours de retard mais ma connexion internet a foutu le camp et au bout d'un moment, la revoilà !! Ah j'vous jure, les mystères de la wifi …_

_Ensuite, ce chapitre était parti pour être M mais je voulais pas mettre un lemon par chapitre. Bon bien sûr, on en parle mais les lemon détaillés, vous en aurez au prochain chapitre ou au suivant. En fait j'en sais rien mais pour l'instant l'e ai marre des lemon. Je m'excuse pour cela !_

_ATTENTION A TOUS LES LECTEURS !!!!! JE VOUDRAIS VOUS DEMANDEZ, SI CA VOUS INTERESSAIT, OU SI VOUS VOULEZ BIEN, ECRIRE UNE BELLE PETITE PARTIE A TROIS PARCE QUE MOI, JE SECHE COMPLETEMENT !!!!! S'IL VOUS PLAIT POSTEZ CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ECRIT SUR MON ADRESSE MAIL PARCE QUE J'AI VRAIMENT BESOIN D'AIDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_BREF, voici les RAR_

Deadkittiekat:_ en fait, ça va finir en un Fred/Mione mais pas pour l'instant ! Je suis d'accord, on s'en fout de Ron mais je le garde pour le torturer MOUHAHA !!! voilà la suite !_

_Lily-Lily-Lily:__ Une danse de la joie ? Oh mais c'est géniale !!! Je t'adore !! Peace and love (voilà ça c'était pour le trop plein d'amûr XD). Alors soyons claires, je ne bavouille PAS sur mon clavier (naan en fait je bave à côté. Un peu d'hygiène quand même XD)__ Que veut tu, je dois caser des trucs philosophiques dedans, ça doit être mon côté dumbledorien. Mais bien sûr que le premier lemon était pour toi, c'était fait exprès ^^ Pour Ron oui, je suis d'accord. Il y avait dix autres persos ultra sexy et elle a décidé de la caser avec lui._

_Zaika:__ mais bien sûr que tu adores !! Voilà la suite !_

_Kathy-nessy:__ je suis vraiment désolée pour la longueur de mes chapitres. Vraiment désolées. Ouiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn !!_

_Bigoudis:__Certes mais où était-tu passée ? Oh ne t'inquiètes pas je vais m'arranger pour qu'ils sortent tous vainqueurs. Mais c'est vrai que d'une certaine façon, elle gagne le pari. Chut j'en dis pas plus, voilà la suite !!_

_Chrisyn'etoile:__ Haha j'imagine trop bien sur le mur d'escalade, pendue dan le vide, retenue seulement par un harnais et tu commences à penser à l'intrigue, aux persos, au résumé ! J'aime bien ma MacGonagall, elle a toujours la remarque qui tue ! Et puis désolée pour cette expression mais j'avais que ça en tête ! Pour finir, je sais pas trop. En fait je pense que c'est à force de lire des fanfics où Ron est un connard, ça m'a contaminé. Et le fait que c'est lui qui finit avec Hermione m'énerve aussi. Merci les fanfics ! Et Merci pour ta review !!_

_LuU-cii-3:__ je sais, j'ai des phrases trop puissantes (modestie, modestie...). Mais voilà une super question pas du tout indiscrète !! Non en fait j'y suis jamais arrivée et j'ai jamais essayé. Mais bien sur que Georges est content. Zaprès tout, il aura droit au même traitement !! Et puisque tu me supplies, je mets la suite !!!!_

_Vampyse:__ merci pour l'idée de la beuglante. Ce sera pas pour tout de suite mais il y en aura probablement. Si tu aimes les lemon chaud, attends le prochain chapitre !!! Voilà la suite !!!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_

Mars débutait. Et les ennuis aussi. Surtout quand un certain rouquin, aveuglé par la jalousie et la déception, faisait affaire un certain blond. Vous avez bien entendu (ou lu, selon les points de vue), Ronald Weasley et Draco Malefoy se retrouvaient souvent à la Salle sur Demande et discutaient pendant des heures sur comment gâcher la vie de deux certaines personnes.

Car, vous vous en douterez, Ron avait très mal digéré la relation entre sa petite sœur et celui qu'il considérait ( _ah immonde imparfait !! Retourne dans les tréfonds de l'indicatif !)_comme son meilleur ami. Malefoy, quand à lui, ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa petite aventure avec notre Hermione nationale. Et apprendre la pseudo histoire qu'il y avait entre elle et Blaise ne faisait qu'accroître sa colère envers elle. Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, Malefoy était jaloux. Jaloux de son meilleur ami qui avait couché des centaines de fois avec Hermione alors que lui n'avait profité de son corps de déesse qu'une seule petite fois. Et il allait lui faire payer cela, à cette petite Sang de Bourbe.

Pour l'heure, ils marchaient tranquillement près du lac et élaborait encore des plans qui, ils le savaient, ne pourraient jamais être réalisés. Entre ces deux là, le ton montait rapidement, et souvent pour des broutilles. Présentement, le sujet de leur dispute semblait plutôt obscur...

_ C'est moi qui l'aurait !

_ Et pourquoi c'est toi qui l'aurais, môsieur ?!

_ Parce que c'est moi qui l'aurais et c'est tout. Une belette ne donne pas d'ordre à un Malefoy !!

_ DIS HO TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIT LA BELETTE ?!!!

Ça se terminait toujours ainsi. Chacun partait bouder dans son coin puis après environ un quart d'heure, ils se rejoignaient et l'un des deux cédaient de son plein gré. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Malefoy:

_ Très bien t'as gagné ! C'est toi qui aura le privilège de photographier le lapin mauve dans le plan MK24. T'es content ?

Non, cher lecteur, tu n'es pas en train d'avoir une hallucination visuelle ! Tu as bien lu lapin mauve. Car le plan MK24 consistait à lâcher dans un Poudlard un lapin mauve géant qui devait enlever discrètement Harry et Hermione. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait du jeune homme ( ils avaient même évoqué une castration à la griffe de moineau) mais la brunette devait leur être amenée entière. Mais comme un lapin c'est pas intelligent, ils avaient aussi décidé de prendre des photos de l'animal en diverses positions étranges. Les prendre étant considéré comme un privilège, tous les deux s'engueulaient. Le seul hic de ce plan était qu'un lapin mauve géant discret faisait une magnifique oxymore.

Mais laissons nos deux abrutis cogiter sur un autre plan tout aussi merveilleusement débile, ou débilement merveilleux, c'est selon. Ginny cherchait Hermione dans tout le château. Elle avait regardé partout: dans leur Salle Commune, à la Bibliothèque dans le Parc et dans tous les endroits où la Gryffondor avait l'habitude d'aller. Mais à chaque fois, elle avait fait choux blanc.

Si elle avait su qu'à ce moment, sa meilleure amie se faisait violemment prendre dans une salle de classe par Georges, elle ne se serait pas autant inquiété. Une petite heure plus tard, elle passa par hasard devant la porte de cette salle au moment où Hermione et Georges sortaient, l'air... rassasié.

Ginny se précipita sur la brunette, bousculant au passage son frangin:

_ Mione t'es là ! Putain ça fait une heure que j'te cherche partout ! Attends... prenant soudain conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, Ginny regarda, effarée, sa meilleure amie: moi, ça fait au moins trois heures que je fouille le château de fond en comble pour te trouver et toi, tu … tu T'ENVOYAIS EN L'AIR ?!!

_ Gin', aurais tu l'extrême obligeance de fermer ta gueule ? Demanda Georges, fictivement poli.

_ Georges ! S'exclama Hermione en se tournant vers lui. Puis elle fit de nouveau face à la rouquine qui avait gardé les yeux et la bouche ouverts et dit: sérieux Gin', ferme la bouche, tu vas gober les mouches. Bon, qu'y a-t-il de si important ?

_ Mione, j'ai du retard !

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Hermione arpentait de long en large le dortoir des filles de sixième année. Elle semblait passablement énervée. Quand à Ginny, elle était assise sur le lit de son amie et regardait le sol, l'air coupable.

_ Attends Gin', redis moi ça encore une fois .

_ Mione, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ?! Avec Harry, ça fait environ deux mois qu'on le fait. Et il y a environ deux semaines et demie, voire trois, je me suis sentie bizarre. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler si on a, oui ou non, lancer le sort de contraception. Et normalement, je devais avoir mes règles la semaine dernière mais je les ai toujours pas eues. Oh Mione ! Elle releva la tête et la brunette put voir que son visage était inondé de larmes. Je veux pas être enceinte ! Pas maintenant. Pas à 15 ans.

Hermione s'assit à son tour sur son lit et prit la rouquine dans ses bras. Ginny se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Hermione mourrait d'envie de lui hurler combien ils étaient irresponsables. Parce qu'elle, même si elle s'envoyait en l'air avec deux gars différents, elle prenait des précautions. Elle désirait engueuler son amie et lui dire que maintenant, si elle était en cloque, c'était entièrement sa faute. Mais elle ne le ferait pas. Parce que ce n' était pas ce dont Ginny avait besoin. Et que malgré sa potentielle connerie, elle restait sa meilleure amie. Quoiqu'il se passerait, elle la soutiendrait.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Hermione se trouvait dans le parc, en compagnie des jumeaux. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient « annoncé » à l'école qu'Hermione sortait avec eux deux, en même temps. Les réactions avaient été mitigées mais au bout d'un moment, tout le monde avait fini par s'y faire. Pour l'heure, elle se faisait masser les jambes par Georges tandis qu'elle se reposait contre le torse de Fred (_vous trouvez pas qu'elle a trop de bol, quand même ?_). Ils discutaient de la situation entre Harry et Ginny, qui, après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, avait fini par s'endormir sur le lit d'Hermione.

Les jumeaux ne savaient pas s'ils devaient aller casser la gueule à Harry ou simplement voir comment la situation allait évoluer. Pas que le fait de savoir que leur petite sœur n'était plus pure et innocente les dérangeait (après tout, vu ce qu'ils faisaient avec Hermione, ils étaient assez mal placés pour faire des commentaires), mais un enfant à son âge, c'était complètement idiot. Un peu auparavant, Harry était venu les voir et avait subi les remontrances d'Hermione qui, si elle s'était priver de dire quelque chose pour ne pas encore plus inquiéter Ginny, ne se gênait pas pour dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à son meilleur ami. Puis elle l'avait prit dans ses bras en lui ordonnant d'aller voir Ginny qui dormait dans son lit. Et depuis, ils réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour arranger les choses. Dans l'immédiat, ils devaient absolument vérifier si Ginny était réellement enceinte.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

De l'autre côté du château, un jeune homme semblait profondément en colère. Il venait d'apprendre, en écoutant une conversation entre Fred et Lee, que sa petite sœur n'était d'abord plus vierge, mais en plus potentiellement enceinte. Il se jura de faire payer à ce binoclard qui se prétendait son ami et alla voir son coéquipier-pour-plans-pourris.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Une petite bande s'était formée autour de l'infirmerie. Elle était composée de Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Fred, Georges, Lee (qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'il foutait là) et Luna qui, elle, voulait juste se faire soigner pour ses rêves étranges.

Mrs Pomfresh apparu à la porte et demanda à la rouquine de bien vouloir la suivre. Celle ci supplia son amie de venir avec elle, ce qu'Hermione accepta de faire. L'infirmière fit assoir Ginny sur un lit puis amena d'un coup de baguette un étrange appareil. Un autre mouvement de baguette et des fils provenant de la machine s'enroulèrent autour du bras de Ginny. Un bip se fit entendre. L'infirmière examina attentivement l'appareil puis le retira, sans rien dire ou faire quelque chose qui aurait put mettre les deux jeunes filles sur une piste concernant la réponse. Puis Pompom se retira dans son bureau, où Hermione la suivit.

_ Dites-moi, s'il vous plaît, demanda la brunette. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit moi qui lui annonce.

_ Très bien. J'ai résultats.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione sortit du bureau de l'infirmière. Elle alla se blottir dan les bras de Georges et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Puis elle fit la même chose avec Fred. Tous se dirigèrent vers le lit où Mrs Pomfresh avait examiné Ginny e où celle ci se trouvait encore. Hermione se détacha de Georges et attrapa la main de son amie.

_ Gin', j'ai les résultats. Je... je suis désolée Gin', tu n'es pas enceinte.

Pas de réponse.

_ Gin' ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Hermione s'agenouilla près d'elle pour voir son visage. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit de la peine. Ginny avait le regard vide mais les yeux baignés de larmes. Soudain, sans que personne comprenne, elle s'enfuit en courant, bousculant au passage Hermione, qui tomba par terre. Harry se lança à sa suite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Les jumeaux, Lee et Hermione sortirent à leur tour de l'infirmerie. Le meilleur ami des jumeaux les laissa lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la bibliothèque. Arrivés devant leur arbre favori dans le parc, Fred, Georges et Hermione se laissèrent tombés au sol. Ils se sentaient désolés pour Ginny. Ils se lancèrent dans une discussion animée qui leur fit reprendre le sourire. Au bout de deux heures environ, alors que la nuit tombait, Hermione se dégagea des bras de Fred où elle s'était installée et leur dit:

_ J'ai envie de m'amuser.

Regard interrogateur et sourire coquin des jumeaux.

_ Je vous veux tous les deux, en même temps.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

_Alors verdict ?_

_C'était un chapitre assez centré sur Harry et Ginny mais bon …_

_Le prochain chapitre promet d'être chaud chaud _

_Comme d'hab', review pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz_

_Black666_


	9. désolée

_Salut à tous !_

_Avant que vous ne me jetiez des tomates à la figure pour cet inacceptable retard,_

_et parce que ceci n'est pas un chapitre_

_je voudrais vous dire que je n'ai plus d'ordi !!_

_Monsieur a décidé de planter !_

_Je ne sais absolument pas quand je pourrais poster la suite_

_Cependant, pour me faire pardonner (et pour conserver quelques lecteurs quand même)_

_Je vous promets de trèèèèèès beaux lemons pour le prochain chap._

_Alors, pardonnée ? Non ? Cessez de me regardez comme ça !! Je..je... _

_« fond en larmes »... « mais se reprend très vite »_

_Et il y aura également les RAR_

_Bisoux et à je sais pas quans_

_Black666_

_PS: Lily-Lily-Lily, je t'adore !!!_

_PS2: souhaitez moi bonne chance, mes exams sont mardi !!_


	10. sentimentsamoureux ?

_Salut à tous !_

_Enfin le chapitre 9 !! Je sais je sais, vous vous dites «_ _elle en a du retard, elle a intêret à avoir une bonne raison !!_ _» et oui, j'en ai une !! Il se trouve que mon ordi à fait des siennes et on a du l'envoyer de le réparateur. Mais maintenant c''est bon !! Alors voilà !_

_Il y a un truc que je capte pas. Pourquoi y a des gens qui mettent ma fic dans leurs favoris MAIS qui ne laissent pas de reviews ? Je comprends pas._

_Comme promis, les RAR_

_Lily-Lily-Liy: Voilààà !! Alors mes exam se son très bien passés, je te remercie. Oui mon ordi est un gros con mais il remarche donc on lui pardonne ( d'ailleurs j'espère que ton mec remarche aussi ^^). Finalement l'inspiration pour les lemon est revenue (ouf). Si tu aime la lapin mauve, sache qu'il est de retour !! J'espère que mon style d'écriture te plait toujours, je m'en voudrais de te perdre comme lectrice !! Que dire d'autre ? Que je t'adore, nan ça tu le sais déjà. Que j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ? Nan ça tu t'en doutes. Bah alors continues d'aimer, d'adorer, d'adhérer, ça fait très plaisir !!!_

_CreAamiiiiiXx__: je te rassure, une fille de plus qui aime ma fic, ça saoule pas !! Au contraire ça fait plaisir !! Tant mieux si tu kiff à mort ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chap'. Ah oui, il faut que tu le sache en tant que nouvelle lectrice, je suis complètement folle !! Bisous_

_Malfoy Funambule_: _toi t'aime ma fic, moi j'aime les review ! Donc j'espèrez que tu vas continuer à aimer, et donc que tu vas continuer à me laisser des review ! Comme ça, tout le monde est content !!_

_.Else_ _: Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi !! Dis moi les yaoi, c'est pas deux femmes ensemble ? Si c'est ça, désolée y en a pas dans cette fic !! Cela dit j'espère quez tu vas pas t'arrêter de lire pour autant, sinon je sens que je vais fondre en larmes (oui je suis extra sensible). Même si j'ai du retard, je met la suite donc je suis pas si sadique. Bonne lecture petite perverse !!_

_swetty-girl-35 : et bien le chapitre est là et j'espère qu'à la fin, tu attendras le suivant avec autant d'impatience !! Si tu aimes le lapin, tu seras ravie d'apprendre qu'il est de retour. Merci pour ta review qui m'as fait très plaisir et bonne lecture !!_

_Bigoudis : Oui je suis dure avec Ron aussi dans ce chapitre. Je suis désolée si tu l'aimes bien mais bon, il faut bien un enquiquineur, nan ? Pour Ginny, je sais pas. Je me suis dit que même si elle voulait pas, elle s'était habituée à l'idée d'être enceinte et donc son instinct maternel s'était manifesté. J'ai écrit comme moii j'aurais réagi je pense. Et puis t'inquiète pas, j'adore écrire cette fic. Et j'espère que tu vas adorer ce chapitre !!_

_Mia: Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite !_

_chrisyn'etoile: Excuse moi, mais j'ai pas très bien saisi ta review. Y a du avoir un beug du systè tout cas voilà la suite !!_

_LuU-cii-3 : je pense que le principal est dit, t'inquiètes pas. Merci de continuer à lire, voilà la suite et si tu aimes le roux et le blond, tu vas pas être déçue. Mais chut, j'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture !!_

_kathy-nessy : j'espère que ce chapitre sera assez long et que tu vas l'aimer. Bisous_

_zaika : Bah voià la suite et désolée du retard. Bonne lecture !!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !!_

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O_

Hermione était dans sa chambre. Elle réfléchissait. Sur le fait que Ginny n'était finalement pas neceinte, sur la récente entente, au combien surprenante, entre Ron et Malefoy et sur cette putain de proposition qu'elle avait faite aux jumeaux: « je vous veux tous les deux, en même temps ». Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ?! Bon, d'accord, elle en avait très envie. Bon c'est vrai qu'après elle et Fred avaient fait l'amour comme des bêtes. Mais quand même !!

Une brusque secousse la sortit de ses reflexions. Elle descendit à la Salle Commune pour voir qui en était à l'origine. Mais visiblement, le tremblement ne provenait pas de la Tour des Gryffondors. Il y en eut un autre, plus fort que le précédent. Les premières années présentes dans la Salle Commune se levèrent, paniqués et commencèrent à courir vers la sortie. Hermione aperçut les jumeaux tranquillement assis dans un des canapés en compagnie de Lee. Elle courut à eux en criant, faussement apeurée:

_ ON VA TOUS MÛRIR !!!!!!!!

Fred et Georges éclatèrent de rire tandis que Lee se décala pour laisser une place à la jeune fille; mais celle-ci préféra les genoux de Fred (_et je la comprend ^^_). Elle regarda tour à tour les deux sosies et prit une décision qui allait changer sa vie, ainsi que celle de deux autres personnes.

_ Où est Harry ? Demanda la brunette.

_ Avec Ginny. Et à mon avis, ils font pas que jouer aux cartes, répondit Georges avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Fred avait commencé à la lécher aprtout dans le cou. Après quelques minutes de léchouille intensive, il l'emmena dans son dortoir et claqua la porte. Il l'allongea sur le lit, tout en continuant à lui mordiller le cou. Il posa ses mains sur la poitrine de la jeune fille et commença des mouvements lascifs. Il prit possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé qui échauffa encore un peu plus les deux adolescents. Il descendit plus bas et par reflexe, elle écarta les cuisses. Fred sourit. Son amante était impatiente et il allait prendre un malin plaisir à la faire attendre.

Il posa ses lèvres dans le creux de ses cuisses. Puis il embrassa tout autour du sexe d'Hermione sans jamais ne serait-ce que l'effleurer. De son côté, la jeune fille, gémissait des supplications à l'encontre du rouquin. Finalement, il commença à la lécher lentement, trop lentement au goût de la Gryffondor. Elle se cambra pour l'inciter à aller plus vite. Il ne se fit pas prier très longtemps. Il inséra directement trois (_oui trois ! Je sais pas si c'est possible mais je m'en fous !! c'est MA fic_) doigts en elle et entama des mouvements de va-et-vient très rapides. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, Hermion n'en put plus de contenir ses gémissements et se mit à crier de plaisir. Elle eut assez de bon sens pour attraper sa baguette et lancer un sort d'insonorisaton à la pièce avant qu'elle ai un orgasme fulgurant qui l'emmena très loin du monde réel. Mais Fred n'en avait pas terminer avec elle. Il retira ses doigts et s'installa sur le lit. Puis il attrapa Hermione et la mit sur ses genoux. Il entama alors des mouvements de bassin qui ressemblaient à ceux d'un coït normal sauf qu'il n'y avait pas pénétration. Hermione gémissait. Elle adorait ce qu'il lui faisait mais elle voulait plus. Elle le voulait en elle, tout de suite.

_ Fred s'il te plait …

_ Dis le mon ange. Murmura Fred.

_ Prends moi, je t'en supplies.

Il ne se fit pas prier et entra en elle. Pendant près d'une heure, leurs corps se complétèrent parfaitement. Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le septième ciel tous les deux, ils se rhabillèrent et descendirent rejoindre leurs amis.

Tout en descendant, main dans la main avec Hermione, Fred se faisait la réfléxion que pas mal de choses avaient changé depuis les vacances de Noël. Ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés, Hermione, George et lui, Ron était passé du côté obscur de la force, et Ginny et Harry avaient passé un cap dans leur relation. Alors qu'il contemplait le visage de la jeune fille, il se di rendit compte à quel point elle était belle.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune et le rouquin eut un pincement au coeur en voyant Hermione embrasser son jumeau. Le même pincement revint lorsqu'elle s'installa sur ses genoux et qu'il encercla sa taille de ses bras.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Quelques heures plus tard, dans un recoin sombre du château, un blond défit la braguette d'un certain roux et commença à lui faire une gaterie particulièrement appréciée par la gente masculine.

_Rappelle moi pourquoi tu fais ça, haleta Ron.

Le blond ne répondit pas et continua sa tâche. Il n'aimait pas se répéter et cela faisait au moins cinq fois que le roux lui posait la question. Ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge tout sauf discret. Lentement, comme au ralenti, Drago tourna la tête et tomba sur Hermione, elle même sur le dos de Fred, George à côté. Tous les trois arboraient un sourire ironique, mais celui de la jeune fille était le plus grand.

_ On dirait que vous m'avez oubliée, lança-t-elle, lutant pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Drago se lança sur Fred mais celui ci s'était mis à courir, Hermione pleurant de rire toujours son dos. C'est ce moment que Mc Gonagall choisit pour arriver dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur d'un Ron à l'air absent, ayant les attributs découverts. Elle l'empoigna par le bras, le força à remonter sa braguette, attrapa le bras du Serpentard et les emmena dans son bureau. Les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers leur destination initiale, à savoir le parc.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O

Dans le bureau de la directrice adjointe, Ron et Drago n'en menaient pas large. Le professeur prit place et leur ordonna de s'asseoir. Ils obtempérèrent. Le blond, sentant la sentence venir, essaya de sauver sa peau en se foutant royalement de la solidarité masculine :

_ Professeur, c'est la faute à Weasley. Il m'a corrompu, je sais pas comment. Surement un filtre d'amour.

_ Quoi ?! Mais t'es malade ! C'est toi qui voulais qu'on couche ensemble pour savoir si t'étais bien gay ! balança Ron, indigné. Et moi je t'ai dis que t'étais d'accord parce que j'aimais bien tes jolies petites fesses !

_ C'est vrai que t'es pas mal foutu, toi non plus. Même si tu voulais violé Granger, t'as frappé Potter et c'est largement suffisant pour que je te désire, roucoula Drago en lançant un regard langoureusement niais au rouquin.

Mc Gonagall les congédia sans les punir car elle craignait qu'il y ait un coït sur son bureau. Elle entreprit cependant d'écrire à Molly Weasley pour lui raconter ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et ce qui s'était passé avec Malefoy.

Le lendemain, comme s'y attendait le professeur, une enveloppe aussi rouge que que les oreilles de Ron, se posa devant celui ci. Puis elle explosa.

_ RONALD WEASLEY !!! QU'EST CE QUE J'APPRENDS ?!! ALORS COMME CA, TU ES HOMOSEXUEEEEEL ?!! ET EN PLUS TU VIOLENTE TES MEILLEURS AMIIIIS ?!! hurla la beuglante avec la voix stridente de Mrs Weasley. CE N'EST PAS COMME CELA QUE NOUS T'AVONS EDUQUE !!!! TE FAIRE SUCER EN PLEIN COULOIR PAR LE FILS DU PIRE ENNEMI DE TON PERE, TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE !!! ET PUIS LAISSE HERMIONE TRANQUILLE ! SA RELATION AVEC TON FRERE NE TE REGARDE PAS ! TU VAS DEPASSER LES BORNES !! FRANCHIS NE SERAIT CE QUE D'UN MICRO BOUT D'ONGLE D'ORTEIL LES LIMITES? TU REVIENS ILLICO A LA MAISPN ET TU PASSERAS LE RESTANT DE TES JOURS A TORCHER LES POULES !!!!!!!

Et l'enveloppe s'auto détruisit devant le regard abasourdi du rouquin. Les jumeaux se mirent de part et d'autre de leur frère et se penchèrent à ses oreilles.

_ Tu devrais... chuchota Fred.

_ ... écouter Maman, compléta George.

O0O0O0O0O0O000O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Fred avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver son calme quand il voyait Hermione embrasser son jumeau ou lorsque c'était à Georges de sauter la jeune fille. Il était bien sur inconscient du changement de son attitude vis à vis de la jeune fille, mais ce n'était pas le cas de sa soeur et de son survivant de petit ami. Elle voyait bien que son frangin tombait de plus en plus amoureux de son amie et en était très heureuse. Mais elle craignait également le jour où il allait s'en rendre compte car, elle le savait, ce jour là, ça allait faire mal.

Hermione, quand à elle, se savait plus très bien où elle en était. Il ne restait plus que deux mois avant la fin de l'année et elle ne savait pas quoi faire vis à vis des jumeaux. Et il y avait cette histoire de partie à trois. Bien sûr, elle mourait d'envie de le faire et à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle courrait chercher Fred ou Georges pour une petite partie de galipettes dans une salle de classe. Mais elle savait également que cet événement ne serait pas sans conséquences. Et il y avait aussi cet étrange phénomène qui se produisait à chaque fois qu'elle était avec Fred. Ce n'était pas comme avec George. Avec lui, elle se sentait bien. Il avait quelque chose de plus que son jumeau, mais elle ne savait quoi. Peut-être qu'il était lui, tout simplement. Avec lui, elle ne jouait pas un rôle. Avec lui, elle oubliait que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu. Elle aimait coucher avec lui. Elle aimait l'embrasser, passer du temps avec lui. Elle secoua la tête, chassant des pensées absurdes qui lui venaient en tête et alla retrouver l'objet de ses pensées. Il l'attendait près d'une salle de classe. Elle eut alors des idées fort peu catholiques. Elle l'attira par la cravate et l'embrassa langoureusement. Puis elle l'emmena dans la salle de classe.

Il la plaqua au mur et recommença à l'embrasser Tout en lui remontant la jupe. Il descendit son boxer, et plongea immédiatement deux doigts en elle ( _tiens cette fois ci je suis raisonable ^^ !_) qu'il fit va-et-venir à une vitesse incroyable. Hermione jouissait énormément. Elle atteignis l'extase trop vite à son gout. Mais le rouquin ne la laissa pas reprendre son souffle. Il baissa sa braguette et ni une ni deux, plongea en elle. Il retrouvait ce sentiment de pleinitude et de bonheur intense, comme à chaque fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble. La porte s'ouvrit, sans qu'ils y fassent attention, et Mc Gonagall entra et se figea, choquée. Elle reprit ses esprits, ce qui permit auw amants d'atteindre le plaisir ultime, et hurla d'une voix encore plus stridente que la beuglante de Mrs Weasley:

_ VOUS FAITES ENCORE UNE FOIS RENTRE VOTRE ZOBE DANS MISS GRANGER DANS UN LIEU PUBLIC, JE VOUS JURE QUE JE VOUS FAIS TORTURER PAR UN LAPIN MAUVE !!!! J'EN AI MARRE DE CES ADOLESCENTS DEBORDANTS D'HORMONES !!

Hermione et Fred réarangèrent en hâte leurs vêtements et filèrent sans demander leur retse. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue du professeur et de son lapin mauve, ils s'adossèrent au mur et éclatèrent de rire. Ils restèrent là, à rire, pendant dix minutes. Puis ils rejoignirent George qui les attendait dans le parc. Elle alla s'asseoir sur les genoux du rouquin et Fred ressentit une nouvelle fois ce pincement au coeur qui commençait à être familier et s'assit à côté de son jumeau. Hermione se pencha vers eux et, avec son air sérieux, leur chuchota :

_ Demain, vous me sautez en même temps.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

_Alors verdict ? Est ce que vous avez bien fait d'attendre ?_

_Le prochain chapitre permet d'être chau de chez chaud !!_

_Comme d'hab review pliiiiiiz_

_Black666_

PS: le lapin mauve est de retour. LAPIN MAUVE POWEEER !!!!


	11. la jalousie c'est moche

_Salut à tous !_

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le chapitre 10 !! J'attendais pleins de reviews _

_Bon je dois vous avouer quelque chose : on arrive bientôt à la fin ! Et oui ! Ça me fait bizarre de dire ça et pourtant, même les bonnes choses ont une fin. Plus que quelques chapitres._

_J' eu ma première review négative. ça aussi, ça fait bizarre. Dites, chers lecteurs qui me suivez depuis le début, vous me diriez si ma fic devenait, comment dire, lamentablement nulle ? (Oui je commence à stresser. )_

_Comme d'hab RAR:_

_Bigoudis: Merci pour ta review !! Et oui je sais la beuglante est vraiment horrible « rire machiavélique » mais je plaide demi-coupable puisque on me l'avait demandé. Sinon bien sur que je te laisse Georges (mon imagination et Fred me suffisent largement). Je te laisse déguster ce chapitre ^^ !_

_Zachitoya: Je te pardonne d'avoir oublier ma fic, ça arrive ! Et je suis contente que tu m'en laisses une maintenant. Pas perverse ? T'es sure ? En fin bref, je te laisse ce nouveau chapitre !!_

_vampyse: comme d'hab la suite ^^_

_Moon's Mirror: même si je sais que tu ne viendras jamais lire la réponse à ta review (oh non quelle horreur il faudrait recliquer sur cette fic et subir à nouveau l'histoire !), je vais te répondre. Déjà comment peut-tu te faire une idée de ma fic en ayant lu qu'un chapitre ?! Bien sur que je tiens compte du caractère des personnages, mais on est dans une FANFICTION où Hermy n'est pas obligée d'être une sainte nitouche. Concernant ta proposition de créer un autre perso, sache que j'ai HORREUR des OC et des Mary Sue. Sache que ta review ne m'a pas du tout envie d'arrêter ma fic, je l'adore et je vais la terminer. Nah ! _

_CreAmiiiiix: Oui je suis une folle et fière de l'être ! J'adore le fait que tu adores !! ça tombe bien, le nouveau chap est là. Et oui, nos deux Gryffis sont amoureux, fallait bien que ça arrive ! Hermione et les jumeaux ne l'ont pas encore fait à 3 (enfin ça dépend, peut-être lis tu les RAR après avoir lu le chapitre... oups j'ai rien dit !). Par contre ne me trucide pas, le lapin mauve et McGo ne sont pas là. Dans le prochain chap, promis. Bonne lecture !_

_Lily-Lily-Lily: Bon anniversaire !! Je sais j'ai du retard !Mais bon... Le lapin mauve n'est pas présent (il a fait une dépression parce qu'en légumes violets y a que des patates et il aime pas ça. J'ai du l'empêcher de se suicider au Bio de Danone, tu te rends compte ?!!). Perversion au poweeer. !!!! Tu as raison sur la purification mais à mon humble avis, elle doit pas se retrouver à ces endroits par hasard (ch'uis sure que c'est une grosse perverse !! Non Black666, on ne dit pas des choses pareilles voyons !). Merci et je suis ultra contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Voilà le chapitre 10 !!_

_Un raton-laveur lunatique: Tout d'abord, j'adore ton pseudo. Je suis moi même lama lunatique à mes heures perdues. Enfin bref. Si ma fiction te plait, tant mieux. La première qui te plait autant ? Tu m'en voie ravie (nan en vérité je sautille d'allégresse (et j'ai peut-être un peu abusé sur le calumet de la paix aussi ^^)). Bienvenue au clan, des perverses !! Bonne lecture !_

_Swetty-girl-35: Merci pour ta review !! Le lapin mauve n'est pas là (voir RAR de Lily) mais il revient au prochain chapitre ! C'est vrai que c'est génial, mais qui a dit que sentiments rimait avec simplicité ? Pour les réponses, je trouve ça normal de répondre. Vous faites un effort pour nous donner votre avis !! Bonne lecture !!_

_hp-drago: Merci pour ta review !! J'aime quand on dévore ma fic (ne trouve tu pas d'ailleurs qu'il y a comme un arrière goût de nutella ? XD) tu l'adores ? Tant mieux parce que le chap 10 est là !!Concernant la review que je t'ai laissé pour ta fic « la fille de la cave », je dois te dire que ce n'est pas une review négative ! Ta fic m'a chamboulé, mais dans le bon sens. Certes les lemons sont plus durs à écrire, mais franchement, cette fic là est une de celles qui m'as le plus marquée. Et j'essaierais de te faire apprécier ma fic autant que j'adore la tienne !_

_Je voudrais offrir ce chapitre à Lily-Lily-Lily même si j'ai plus d'un mois de retard. Joyeux Anniversaire ma revieweuse préférée !!_

_Je vous laisse, bonne lecture !_

_O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_

Le lendemain, Hermione s'éveilla dans le dortoir des jumeaux. Elle avait catégoriquement refusé de s'envoyer en l'air (« allons les gars, il faut vous reposez pour demain ! ») et elle avait donc pu passer une nuit calme, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis longtemps !

Elle se dégagea des bras de celui qui la tenait, enjamba l'autre Weasley puis se précipita dans la salle de bain. Elle se glissa sous la douche et soupira. Dans quelques heures, elle aillait faire l'amour avec deux frères.

Elle se rendait compte que ces deux derniers mois, elle avait joué à un jeu dangereux. Elle s'était amusée, avait tout contrôler. Mais maintenant, elle sentait que les rennes lui échappait, comme si elle devenait trop petite pour jouer dans la cour des grands. Elle redevenait un peu comme la Hermione d'_avant_, celle qui était effrayée à l'idée d'embrasser un garçon.

Elle haïssait cette Hermione-là. Elle avait changé et elle ne voulait pas tout recommencer au début. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par des bras qui l'entourèrent et des lèvres qui se posèrent sur sa joue. Fred. Il était le seul qui lui faisait ressentir ça. Ils finirent de se doucher ensemble, en tout bien tout honneur, puis sortirent. Georges les attendait. Il fila lui aussi se laver puis ils descendirent tous les trois dans la Grande Salle.

La journée passa à une vitesse hallucinante. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'heure de la fin des cours était arrivée. Ils firent leurs devoirs, puis ce fut le dîner. Tout au long du dîner, les trois amis s'échauffèrent plus ou moins. Ils se levèrent finalement et se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des garçons.

Aussitôt arrivés, Hermione et Fred se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Georges grogna et les deux Gryffondors se détachèrent. Hermione se tourna vers Georges et lui enleva sa chemise. Elle parcouru son torse de baisers. Fred, quand à lui, avait complètement déshabiller la jeune fille et lui caressait les seins. Hermione arrêta ses caresse et se redressa. Georges enleva le reste de ses vêtements tandis que Fred avait descendu une main entre les cuisses d'Hermione et lui frottait le clitoris avec entrain. La Gryffondor stoppa le rouquin et fit basculer les jumeaux sur le lit. Elle se mit entre eux et commença faire de lents mouvements de va-et-vient sur leurs membres tendus d'excitation. Elle se mit à alterner coups de main et coups de langues. Fred et Georges haletait de plaisir.

Juste avant de se vider, ils l'arrêtèrent et décidèrent que c'était à son tour de prendre son pied. L'un descendit lui lécher l'entre cuisse tandis que l'autre suçotait ses tétons. La langue fut bientôt rejointe par des doigts. Hermione gémissait de plus en plus, et du coup, elle mouillait de plus en plus. Elle appuya sur la tête du rouquin pour qu'il aille encore plus loin en elle. Alors que Fred insérait un troisième doigt dans son intimité, Hermione perdit pied. L'orgasme la foudroya. Elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas, pantelante et haletante. C'était si bon !!

Après avoir repris ses esprits, elle amena Georges à elle et l'embrassa. Puis elle s'empala sur lui. C'était sauvage, brutal, animal. Fred se mit à genoux devant elle et lui tendit son érection. Hermione ne se fit pas prier et le prit en bouche. Elle suça avec conviction (_ça se dit ça ?_), s'interrompant de temps en temps pour crier de plaisir. Au bout d'un moment, il la stoppa et rejoignit son frère. Ils la pénétrèrent tous les deux en même temps et Hermione devait avouer qu'elle adorait ça !! Un second orgasme la percuter de plein fouet alors que Georges jouissait lui aussi. Il se retira d'elle et vient lui caresser le clitoris tandis que son frère continuait à la prendre. Ils jouirent tous les deux en même temps. Puis tous les trois s'endormirent, épuisés, mais comblés.

O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Une semaine passa. Tous les trois avaient décidé de ne plus tenter l'expérience. Fred recherchait de plus en plus la compagnie de la jeune fille. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa sœur. Elle n'osait pas en parler avec Fred, connaissant ses accès de rage. Elle voyait, impuissante, le vase se remplir peu à peu et craignait la goutte d'eau qui le ferait déborder.

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs. Elle n'allait pas tarder à violer le couvre feu, mais elle s'en fichait. Un bruit attira son attention. On aurait dit une mélodie. Oui, c'était ça, quelqu'un fredonnait une chanson. Hermione sourit. Cet air là, elle l'aurait reconnu entre milles. Elle se rapprocha du bruit. Et elle avait raison. C'était Blaise. Elle lui sourit et lui sauta au cou.

Malheureusement elle ne vit pas les jumeaux qui passaient au même moment dans le couloir. Fred sentit une rage sourde gronder en lui. Il partit en courant. Son frère hésita un instant, puis finit par le rejoindre le plus vite possible, craignant un carnage. Hermione lâcha Blaise et lui dit qu'elle devait rentrer. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis rejoignit en sautillant sa Salle Commune.

Ce qu'elle y vit en entrant la stupéfia. Ses amis, à savoir Ron, Harry, Ginny, Lee et Georges regardaient horrifiés Fred détruire tout ce qu'il y avait dans la Salle. Les autres Gryffondors étaient agglutinés dans les escaliers et la moitié d'entre eux se demandaient ce qui lui arrivait.

Il continua un moment avant qu'Hermione n e sorte de sa transe et aille lui tirer le bras pour le stopper.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! T'es malade ?!! Détruire la salle commune ?!! Non mais ça va pas ?!!

_ T'es une belle garce !! Tu nous trompes depuis le début avec ce connard de Serpentard !!

Hermione était abasourdie. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Elle n'avait plus parler à Malefoy depuis leur « affaire ».

_ Mais j'ai rien fait avec Malefoy !!

_ Cherche autre part !! Je te parle de Zabini tout à l'heure !! T'es vraiment une salope ! Quand je pense que tu me trompais pendant tout ce temps !!

La jeune fille fut profondément blessée par ces paroles. C'est pour ça que contrairement au reste de la Salle, elle ne remarqua pas l'emploi du singulier. Elle n'aurait jamais pu le tromper. Elle tenait beaucoup trop à lui.

_ Blaise est un ami, murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes. Fred je n'aurais jamais pu, même si tout ça, tout cette histoire de truc à trois n'est qu'un jeu.

_ Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête alors si ce n'est qu'un _jeu_.

Non pas ça. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle s'était jurer de ne plus pleurer. Trop tard, les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle serra les poings mais dit, d'une voix calme :

_ Tu as raison, il vaut mieux arrêter. Félicitations, _vous avez gagnez._

Elle avait prononcé les derniers mots d'une voix amère. Elle se retourna et franchit le portrait. Fred la regarda partir. Loin de la calmer, cette dispute l'énerva encore plus. Il se remit à détruire tout objet à sa portée et qui avait survécu au premier round. Il semblait que sa colère était illimitée, qu'il ne s'arrêterais jamais. À un moment pourtant, il cessa tout mouvement et regarda la porte. Il s'approcha et posa les mains de parts et d'autres de cette porte.

_ Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Murmura-t-il.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Aucun de ceux présents dans la Salle Commune n'en croyait ses yeux. Fred Weasley pleurait. À cause d'une fille. Le rouquin s'éloigna et tomba à genoux au milieu du cafardaum. Son corps tremblait.

_ Pourquoi est-tu si importante pour moi ? Pourquoi ne peut-tu pas être juste la meilleure amie de mon frère ? Pourquoi tu es toi ?

À quelques couloirs de là, une jeune fille en pleurs se posaient les même questions. Sa tête était posée sur l'épaule de son ami Serpentard qu'elle avait retrouvée après sa petite altercation. Ils restèrent ainsi à pleurer, lui seul au monde alors que tous les Gryffondors se trouvaient près de lui, et elle, qui se sentait soutenue dans ce couloir pourtant désert. Le déclic se fit. Trois mots qui avaient un sens. Trois mots qu'ils prononcèrent en même temps. Trois mots que l'un cria en direction de la porte et que l'autre murmura, le regard vague.

_ JE T'AIME !

_ Je t'aime.

O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

_Alors ??_

_Suis je un monstre pour avoir coupé à ce moment là ?_

_Bon je voulais juste vous dire que pour le prochain chapitre, il n'y aura pas de lemons même s'il sera vraiment très intéressant. Pourquoi ? Parce que écrire cette partie à trois a été plus difficile que prévu._

_Je voudrais bien des reviews, s'il vous plaait ^^ Alors vous savez ce que vous avez à faire._

_Gros bisous à vous_

_Black666_


	12. ce qui devait arriver arriva

_Coucou à tous !!_

_Avant de vous laisser avec les RAR, je voulais vous avouer deux choses: premièrement, j'ai un eu gros vide niveau inspiration, syndrome de la page blanche si vous voulez (du genre je beug pendant 20 minutes sur ma page OpenOffice en me demandant ce que je vais pouvoir écrire) alors je vous prie de m'excuser si ce chapitre n'est pas bon... _

_Deuxièmement, c'est avec une joie immense que je vous annonce le RETOUR de THE LAPIN MAUVE (le seul et l'unique !). Ce dernier, après avoir attenté à sa vie, s'est finalement repris en main, surtout quand il a su que s'il revenait dans l'histoire, je lui passerais la carte de crédit de mon papa pour qu'il s'éclate au marché (c'est là qu'on trouve les légumes violets). Du coup , bah le revoilà !!_

_On se rapproche doucement mais surement de la fin. Normalement, il reste trois chapitres en comptant celui-ci. Peut-être quatre, j'en sais trop rien..._

_RAR_

_Lily-Lily-Lily: Bah oui je me suis souvenue de cet e-mail. Enfin BREF. Je te dois un énorme (que dis-je un pharaonique) merci car j'ignorais complètement l'existence de ces légumes violets. Donc merci !! Pour le goût, en ce moment je sens comme du cheesecake avec du coulis de framboise... Hum délicieux ! Si t'es en mode sentiments, je te conseille de lire un manwha, un manga coréen, qui s'appelle FEVER. C'est trop génial. Par contre, c'est pas parce qu'ils sont amoureux que ça devient simple. La chanson d'Hercule, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: DISNEY POWAA !! ( je précise que pour écrire ce chap j'ai carburé à « l'air du vent » de Pocahontas ^^). Les bio c'est bien ça et je suis rassurée par ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai évité une crise d'apoplexie. Bisous et bonne lecture !_

_Ladymalfoy_94: Ah tiens une nouvelle lectrice !! Bienvenue parmi nous ! Petite précision, l'auteur de cette fic est complètement folle (mais ses revieweuses aussi ). Merciiiii pour ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Mais amour ne rime pas forcément avec simplicité ! Juste pour savoir: comme tu n'es pas sur le site,as-tu un moyen que je te prévienne pour les nouveaux chap ? Je pense que c'est plus simple. Bonne lecture !_

_Zachitoya: J'espère bien qu'on voit l'évolution de leur histoire parce que s'ils en étaient toujours au même point après dix chapitres, y aurait un problème ^^ ! Pour le trip, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Honnêtement, à écrire, c'est plutôt dur, psychologiquement parlant. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas de lemons dans ce chap'. Je ne me suis pas relue une seule fois, j'en était incapable. Donc rassure toi, c'est pas grave ! Bonne lecture !_

_Bigoudis: Oui, je suis sadique et j'en suis fière ! Vive le sadisme !! MOUAHAHA !!!! Hum pardon... léger moment d'égarement … DONC merci de dire que c'est super. Pour te dire la vérité je l'ai pas relu (j'aurais été capable de tout effacer donc j'ai préféré éviter ^^). Par contre un Fred en colère doit être so sexy !! Rrrrrr « l'auteur s'excuse et part fantasmer un moment ».... « l'auteur revient » Par contre, prends Georges. Je suis pas sure que deux jumeaux pour le prix d'un soit très recommandés pour ma santé entame (regarde déjà ce que je fais subir au pauvre Fred ^^).Bisous et bonne lecture !_

_CreAamiiiiix: Merciii, j'adore ta review ! Par contre pas touche à Fred « l'auteur part, met Fred dans un coffre qu'elle verrouille, met la clé dans une boîte qu'elle ferme également avec une clé. Ensuite elle cache cette clé dans un cercueil avec une combinaison à 9 chiffres. Puis elle revient, un sourire complètement hypocrite sur le visage ». Bonne lecture !!_

_vampyse: Je sais, je sais … enfin bref voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

_Hp-drago: Merci pour ta review !! ça fait trop plaisir ! Pour Georges, tu peut t'en occuper mais je crois que tu vas de voir partager avec Bigoudis ^^ ! J'espère que ton opinion ne changera pas avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

_Je voudrais demander aux gens qui ajoutent ma fic dans leurs favoris s'ils veulent bien me laisser une toute petite review juste pour me dire pourquoi ils aiment cette histoire. S'il vous plaît ? De toute façon, je préviens, si j'ai pas minimum dix reviews, je poste pas pas le chapitre suivant (NIARK NIARK)._

_Bon bah bonne lecture !!_

_ … et puis du coup bah ça m'a énervé... hic... alors bon, j'ai un peu perdu les pédales … hic … et j'ai commencé à détruire la salle commune. Mais tout ça c'est sa faute ! Hic ! Elle a qu'à pas avoir un cul … hic ... à en damner un saint !! Putain, je l'aime !! Tu te rends compte ? Hic ! Elle... elle a réussi à m'avoir la garce !! Dis moi que ma réaction … hic … était tout à fait justifiée ! C'est elle la fautive ! Hic ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'en penses, hein ?

La personne à qui Fred s'adressait n'était autre qu'un petit lapin mauve qui avait élu domicile près de l'arbre où le rouquin était affalé, une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu aux trois quarts vide à la main. Le lapin regarda cet étrange humain qui lui racontait sa vie depuis plus d'une heure. Pour toute réponse, il se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et posa sa patte avant droite sur son oreille. Le Gryffondor le regarda et murmura:

_ Ouais t'as pas tord …

Georges s'arrêta sur les quelques marches qui séparaient le château de la verdure du parc. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant son jumeau. Voilà plus de trois heures qu'il le cherchait partout. Après que celui-ci ait déclaré sa flamme à la porte de la Salle Commune, il avait disparu on ne sait où. Georges ne s'était pas immédiatement lancé à sa recherche, préférant remettre de l'ordre dans la Tour des Gryffondors et rassurer les plus jeunes élèves qui semblaient complètement paniqués à propos de l'attitude de Fred, avec l'aide de Ron, de Harry, de Ginny et de Lee.

Il s'approcha de son frère et soupira, cette fois-ci de découragement, en voyant la bouteille d'alcool. Cependant son frère ne remarqua pas sa présence, trop occupé qu'il était à sa conversation (à sens unique précisons le car un lapin, même mauve ne parle pas). Il sursauta lorsque son frère lui adressa la parole:

_ Fred …

_ Quoi ? Demanda le concerné d'une voix embrumée.

_ Rentre au château, il est vingt trois heures passées.

_ Georges … je l'aime.

_ Je sais. Maintenant rentre.

Fred suivit docilement son frère jusqu'à la salle commune. Fort heureusement, ils ne croisèrent pas Hermione en chemin, sinon Georges n'osait même pas imaginé ce qui se serait passé. Ils passèrent le portrait et dès qu'ils furent aperçus des élèves, le silence se fit et tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Fred éructa un « Allez tous vous faire foutre » puis grimpa dans les escaliers menant au dortoir, suivi de son frère.

Un mois passa. Mai touchait à sa fin et la situation ne s'arrangeait pas. Fred buvait, Hermione couchait. Chacun sa manière d'oublier l'autre. Cependant les confrontations entre les deux adolescents étaient toujours spectaculaires. Ravalant leur peine, ils devenaient extrêmement blessants en présence de l'élu(e) de leur cœur.

Ils n'avaient pourtant jamais eu de véritable explication sur ce qui s'était passé. Ils n'en avaient pas la force. Parce qu'ils savaient que lorsque ils parleraient vraiment tous les deux, les sentiments reviendraient sur le tapis et ils ne se sentaient pas prêts à en discuter franchement, doutant de la réciprocité de leur amour.

Alors chacun avait continué sa vie, sans l'autre. La situation la plus simple qu'ils avaient trouvé était la fuite. Hermione évitait la Salle Commune de peur de le croiser et Fred n'assistait plus aux repas pour les même raisons. La jeune fille passait ses nuits dans la Salle sur Demande avec chaque soir un autre garçon. Quand au rouquin, il ne se nourrissait presque plus, préférant se saouler la gueule au pied d'un arbre en racontant sa vie au même lapin mauve amoureusement baptisé Vodka.

Vous trouvez leur histoire guimauve ? Eux aussi. La Gryffondor se détestait de cette attitude fleur bleue. Elle n'était plus comme ça. Elle refusait de faire marche arrière. Alors elle sortait avec d'autres mecs. Mais aucun ne lui arrivait à la cheville, côté au dessous de la ceinture. Il lui manquait, Georges et Lee aussi.

Et plus leur état empirait, plus leurs amis et leur entourage s'inquiétaient. Hermione ne travaillait presque plus, ne faisant que le strict minimum. Fred, lui, arrivait bourré en cours. Il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à coucher avec une prof. Ginny fondait souvent en larmes car elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour eux. Georges avait de plus en plus peur que son jumeau et la fille qu'il considérait comme une des ses meilleurs amis ne fassent une connerie. Et Ron... Ron lui avait la tête ailleurs. Pour le moment, dans un couloir sombre du deuxième étage:

_ Pas là … Oui oui là … là …. Vas-yyyy !!!! Oh my god !!!!

_ Alors ?

_ Plus loin !! Oooooh mon dieu !!

_ Appelle moi Drago, c'est plus simple.

_ Ta gueule et va plus viiiiiiiiiiiiite !!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD !!!!!!! Ron reprit son souffle après ce sublime orgasme puis chuchota: à mon tour, retourne toi.

Trop occupés qu'ils étaient, ils ne remarquèrent pas Dumbledore qui passa juste devant eux. Le directeur jeta un imperceptible coup d'œil au couple plutôt insolite puis continua sa route. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il s'exclama avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix:

_ Bel engin Mr Malefoy.

Les deux adolescents se figèrent. Ils se sentirent soudain très gênés, puis, décidant qu'ils auraient tout le temps d'être embarrassés plus tard, ils finirent leur petite affaire.

_Hermione ?

La jeune fille releva la tête de son livre et tomba sur Harry. Elle fronça les sourcils. Que venait-il faire à la bibliothèque ? Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote en comprenant qu'il voulait la voir. Elle aperçut le regard de Mrs Pince qui semblait les mettre au défi de provoquer ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit bruit dans son sanctuaire. Elle ramassa en hâte ses affaires puis tira son meilleur ami à l'extérieur.

_ Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Mione il faut que ça cesse !

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Harry se sentait-il encore obligé de toujours veiller sur elle ?

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Tout ça. Toute cette histoire avec Fred. Ça a pris des proportions énormes. Il est temps que tous les deux vous arrêtiez de vous comporter en gamins.

_ Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, répliqua la jeune fille, la voix soudain plus dure. Je gère la situation et tu n'as pas à t'en mêler !

_ Si ce sont mes oignons justement ! Je trouve normal le fait que je ramène ma fraise quand je vois à quel point cela affecte Ginny.

_ Et si ta rouquine n'était pas si triste, tu t'en foutrais c'est ça ?! Explosa Hermione.

_ Bien sur que non ! Tu es ma meilleure amie ! Alors c'est vrai, je comprends pourquoi tu es mal en ce moment, parce que je sais ce que ça fait. Tu l'aimes et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Mais tu l'aimes. Et je partage ta peine. Rien qu'imaginer ne plus pouvoir embrasser Ginny et la tenir dans mes bras m'attriste. Mais tu dois te reprendre en main.

_ Arrête ton numéro, Harry. Arrête de dire que tu sais ce que je ressens ! Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de le voir tous les jours sans pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras; foutre sa vie en l'air parce qu'on aime un connard, continuellement le fuir parce que quand on le croise, il nous gueule combien on l'as déçu et combien on est une salope parce qu'on l'a soi disant trompé. Ne pas pouvoir s'expliquer calmement parce qu'on est incroyablement butée et fière. Subir les railleries de nos ennemis qui sont parfaitement conscients du fait qu'on souffre. J'essaye de sauver la face, mais plus le temps avance et plus je me dis à quoi bon ? Depuis un mois, c'est ça. Se battre pour rester à la surface alors que tout ce qu'on demande, c'est couler. On a plus la force de se battre. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre. Comme je l'ai dit, il a gagné. Je ne veux plus jouer à ce jeu. J'essaye de l'oublier avec d'autres même si je sais que c'est impossible. Parce que je l'aime. C'est un salop, mais je l'aime. Je sais que je fais souffrir mes amis, mais je n'y peux rien. Je préfère passer pour une catin au près des autres, je préfère ça qu'afficher ma peine. Mais je sais que mes amis sont là, et c'est ce qui me permet de tenir. Tant que j'ai le soutien de mes amis, je peux vivre. Mais visiblement, je n'ai plus le tien.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il faut cesser ce combat. Il est temps que tout s'arrête, et je ne parle pas uniquement de toi et Fred. Je parle de l'alcool, des mecs, de ton attitude tout court en fait ! Redeviens la Hermione d'avant la victoire. Celle qui travaillait trop, qui râlait parce qu'on la tirait de la bibliothèque. La Hermione pure et innocente, celle que je respectais.

_ Pardon ?

_ Non mais regarde toi ! Tu t'es bien amusée avec les jumeaux, mais quand le stade du rire est dépassé, il n'y a plus personne pour assumer les conséquences ! Depuis le début de cette histoire tu te conduis comme une … comme une …

_ Ose seulement le dire ! Siffla Hermione.

_ … comme une pute ! Voilà je l'ai dis ! Tu es une Gryffondor, conduis quoi comme tel. Arrête ces histoires de coucherie et reviens à la raison. Tu as l'air d'une putain, tu fais honte à ta maison !

La jeune fille se figea et le brun su qu'il était allé trop loin. Il bredouilla une excuse minable mais s un mot son amie semblait comme déconnectée. Lentement, très lentement, elle leva la main vers l'insigne de sa maison épinglé sur sa robe de sorcier et le détacha. Elle fia ensuite son ami droit dans les yeux puis jeta l'écusson à ses pieds avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir en courant.

Harry ne fit rien pour la rattraper. Il ramassa le blason qu'il mit dans sa poche puis s'adossa au mur en éructant un « merde ! » sonore.

Hermione ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'elle fut arrivée au bas des escaliers de la Tour d' Astronomie. Elle hésita, puis finit par grimper quatre à quatre les marches qui la séparaient de l'air frais qui venait caresser subrepticement sa peau de la où elle était. Elle arriva sur la terrasse et remarqua qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un.

Sans un bruit, elle s'approcha de la silhouette qu'elle aurait reconnu entre milles. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, sans un mot. Elle lui prit la bouteille de Whisky des mains et en bu une gorgée. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge. Cependant elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de boire pour affronter la discussion qui allait suivre. Toujours sans aucune parole échangée, Fred reprit la bouteille et en bu la moitié. C'est alors que la jeune fille remarqua les autres bouteilles.

_ Pourquoi bois-tu ?

_ Pour oublier.

_ Pour oublier quoi ?

_ Que j'ai honte.

_ Honte de quoi ?

_ Honte de boire.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle reprit une gorgée du liquide ambré puis soupira.

_ Fred … je ne t'ai pas trompé. Je n'aurais jamais pu. Malgré moi, je tenais beaucoup trop à toi. Je te jure qui je n'ai pas couché avec Blaise.

_ Tu n'as plus l'emblème de Gryffondor, remarqua le rouquin après un moment de silence. Pourquoi ?

_ Dispute avec Harry.

_ Je m'en doutais, tu sais. Même si tu fais semblant d'être une salope à l'extérieur, je sais qu'au fond t'es une fille bien. Sur le coup ma colère a pris le dessus. J'ai pas trop réalisé. Puis quand je me suis à peu près calmé, j'ai vu que tu t'envoyais pleins de mecs. J'ai cru que tu m'avais déjà oublié et je me suis réfugié dans l'alcool. C'était plus simple que de devoir te dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur sachant que toi, tu t'en foutais complètement de moi. On est deux imbéciles.

_ Tu sais, je t'en veux d'avoir couché avec une prof. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me blesse profondément.

_ Et moi alors ?! Tu dois t'être envoyer tous les sixièmes années mâles en un mois ! Tu crois que je suis pas en colère ?! En fait, le plus dingue, c'est que j'en veux plus à tes connards de conquêtes qu'à toi. Tu peux même pas imaginer le nombre de fois où l'envie d'en étriper un m'a titillé l'esprit.

_ Ça va nous prendre du temps de recoller les morceaux, murmura Hermione en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Comment on en est arrivé là ?

_ Je sais pas. Au début, c'était juste un jeu. Un pari, rien de plus. Je sais pas pourquoi ça a changé. Tu te rends compte qu'avant ce malentendu, j'en étais venu à jalouser mon jumeau parce que c'était son tour d'être avec toi. Mon jumeau !! J'arrive pas à y croire. Je te voulais pour moi tout seul. Le seul fait de t'imaginer avec un autre que moi me rendait malade. Dans mon esprit, tu m'appartenais. Je crois qu'en fait, il y a eu un moment où ça a cessé d'être un jeu sans conséquences. C'est tellement étrange ….

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ On revient aux sources. On essaye de redevenir amis avant d'aller plus loin. J'ai envie qu'on retrouve notre complicité. Ça te convient ?

_ Parfait !

_ Alors amis ? proposa-t-il en lui tendant la main.

_ Amis !

Pour lui prouver ses dires, elle lui serra la main. Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble à discuter, à rire, à jouer, en bref à se redécouvrir. Ils avaient chacun une bouteille de Whisky qui à mesure qu'avançait la nuit, se vidait de plus en plus. Ils plaisantèrent, imitèrent leurs professeurs, dansèrent ensembles. Ils étaient seuls au monde. À un moment, Fred subtilisa la pince qui retenait les cheveux d'Hermione. Elle lui courut après en riant comme une gamine, les cheveux au vent. Le rouquin s'immobilisa, dos à la forêt et tendis la pince. Alors que la jeune fille allait s'en saisir, il enleva sa main. Plus Hermione avançait, plus il reculait. Elle s'arrêta pour rire mais son ami continuait de reculer. Il leva les deux bras. Une de ses mains tenait la pince, l'autre la bouteille d'alcool. Rigolant à moitié, Hermione s'écria :

_ Fred... avance, tu... tu vas … tomber. Elle essuya une arme puis reprit: Nan sérieux Fred, reviens c'est dangereux. Fred fais pas ton couillon. Fred … FRED !!!

Trop tard. Le Gryffondor buta contre le rebord et bascula dans le vide.

_Review pliiiiiiiiiiiiiz ! (rappelez vous, minimum dix review ^^)_

_Je vous promets un beau chapitre pour la prochaine fois._

_Bisous_

_Black666_


	13. réveil et bagarre

_Coucou !!_

_Y a-t-il encore des lectrices ?!_

_Non, non, posez lentement ses tomates et sans gestes brusques._

_Je vous avais prévenues, nan ?et puis mieux vaut tard que jamais !!_

_Je tiens à m'excuser, cependant, pour ce retard impardonnable. J'ai vu de nombreuses review qui me disaient quand je publiais, mais bon …_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vaudra votre attente. Merci à toutes les reviews. Elle m'ont toutes fait extrêmement plaisir et m'ont beaucoup touché (et je le redis, Lily (x3), les revieweuses sont folles puisqu'elles lisent cette fic ^^)._

_RAR :_

_Lily Lily Lily :__ Que te dire ? Oui c'est un re-début. Je pense qu'il était nécessaire. Par contre, j'ai… j'ai pas compris la scène dont tu parlais … OUIIIIIIN « Black666 font en larmes ». Et oui, il tombe. Dans le vide. Et il va mourir… NAN rien que de l'imaginer ça blesse mon titi cœur. BREF. Je pense qu'elle a déjà compris qu'elle était complètement raide dingue de lui, comme nous toutes, mais que cette chute les rapprochera. Pour finir, on peut me le dire encore et encore, les compliments n'ont jamais tué personne ^^. Ah non, j'oubliais, c'est honteux de me faire du chantage de cette manière !! Pour la peine, tu seras privée de Fred, MOUAHAHA !!!!!_

_Azarelle :__ Pourquoi ? Mais parce que je suis sadique ^^ ! Ne le savais-tu pas ?_

_Ange ou démon :__ Voilà la suite ! Et désolée pour ce retard !!_

_Anger-lola :__ Bienvenue parmi nous ! « Mode Chat du Cheshire ON « Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes tous perverses ici. Je suis perverse, tu es perverse. « OFF ». Sinon merci pour ta review. J'voue que j'aime bien quand Hermione est comme ça, celle qui rougit à la moindre allusion sous la ceinture m'insupporte. Tu adores ? Tu m'en vois ravie. Merci également de me mettre dans tes favoris, ça fait plaisir. Désolée pour ce retard et bonne lecture !_

_Doubi :__ ta première fic HP et tu me choisis moi ?! Ca laisse songeur… BREF voilà la suite mais attends toi à ce que ta curiosité augmente d'un cran. J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à finir mes chapitres sur une phrase choc ^^ Bonne lecture !_

_Hp-drago :__ Nan, nan, il est tombé de la tour d'Astronomie !!! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il va bien ^^ Hermione et Fred seront encore plus Hermione et Fred dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu vas aimer. Bonne lecture !_

_Clamaraa :__ Tiens une nouvelle lectrice !! Bienvenue. Par contre, j'adore les phrases choc. Je suis une spécialiste en la matière ! Pour le deuxième pari, j'ai prévenu que je n'avais pas été inspirée, donc désolée. Mais le troisième pari rattrape largement je trouve ! Moi aussi je trouve Ron marrant maison ne parle pas trop de lui dans ce chapitre. Désolée ! Bonne lecture !_

_CreAmiiiiix :__ MOUAHAHA !!! Sadisme power !! Mais j'ai prévenu, Fred c'est MON cobaye (NIARK NIARK). Autre moment croustillant à la fin, mais chuuuut ! Fred à poil dans ce chapitre, bah oui on était en manque !! Bonne lecture !_

_Bigoudis :__ Ils sont amis. Je pense qu'ils avaient besoin de repasser par ce stade avant d'aller plus loin. Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne tuerai jamais Fred. Quoique …Si tu veux, garde Georges, mais je n'interviens pas si des lectrices en furie se jettent sur toi. Bonne lecture !_

_Bon bah, c'est tout. Je vous laisse. Enjoy !!_

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0_

_ Hermione ….

_ Va te faire foutre.

_ Hermione …

_ Va te faire foutre.

_ Tu peux dire autre chose s'il te plait ?

_ D'accord. Va te faire mettre.

_ Hermione…

_ Très bien ! Va te faire sodomiser par des moines tibétains, lépreux et lubriques, chauves, légèrement nécrophiles, et adorateurs de lapins multicolores :

Harry soupira et s'éloigna de la chaise où Hermione restait assise depuis deux semaines. Depuis que Fred était dans le coma, elle n'avait pas bougé, excepté pour aller fumer une cigarette sur le balcon de l'infirmerie. La journée, elle restait stoïque et aucune larme ne venait tarir la pâleur de sa joue. Mais la nuit, alors que le château était désert, des sanglots l'assaillaient et elle se mettait à supplier Fred de se réveiller.

Georges était venu le voir et était resté près de quatre jours aux côtés de Hermione. Lee, Ron, Ginny étaient également passés à l'infirmerie mais ne s'étaient pas attardés, sachant Fred entre de bonnes mains. Seul Harry n'avait pas osé lui rendre visite, redoutant la confrontation avec Hermione. Il avait toujours son écusson de Gryffondor et ne savait comment lui rendre. Puis il avait fini par prendre son courage à deux mains et était venu. Dès qu'il avait passé la porte de l'infirmerie, Hermione s'était tendue. Elle lui en voulait toujours de ce qu'il lui avait dit. En fait, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu descendre si bas dans l'estime de son ami.

Les mots qu'il lui avait crachés l'avaient blessée, Harry en avait conscience. Et la voir si brisée par l'état du rouquin le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait toujours cru que les soi-disant sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un par rapport à l'autre était disons dû à une sur fréquentation ou quelque chose dans ce style. De toute évidence, il avait tout faux.

Les professeurs avaient essayé de la tirer de là en arguant que ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'elle allait passé en septième année, mais Hermione s'en fichait. Le souvenir de cette soirée ne cessait de la hanter. Elle se revoyait parler et s'amuser avec Fred, _comme avant. _Lorsque tout était plus simple.

Tout ça pour dire que Hermione était toujours assise sur sa chaise et fixait Fred d'un regard vide. Elle était fatiguée. D'énormes cernes avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle dorme. Si Fred se réveillait alors qu'elle était endormie, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

O0O0O0O0O00OO0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O

Le lendemain, Fred reçut une visite qui déplut fortement à Hermione. En effet, le tout jeune professeur d'Etude des Moldus, Eden Kirn, avec qui le rouquin avait trouvé le moyen de s'envoyer en l'air, avait jugé judicieux de venir le voir.

Si Hermione était resté calme, ou plutôt indifférente, face à tous ceux qui avaient rendu visite à Fred, elle ne supportait pas que cette prof ait le culot de se pointer.

_ Cassez-vous, siffla-t-elle.

_ De si vilains mots dans une si jolie bouche, dit Eden avec un rictus digne de Rogue.

Hermione tourna la tête vers elle et ses yeux s'assombrirent de colère. Le professeur Kirn était une très jolie jeune femme. Agée d'un peu plus de vingt ans, elle avait des cheveux blonds aux épaules et de grands yeux bleus. Dotée d'un caractère explosif, elle était u excellent professeur et Hermione aurait pu très bien s'entendre avec elle si seulement elle n'avait pas décidé de coucher avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

_ Cassez-vous, répété-t-elle, fatiguée.

Eden l'ignora et s'approcha du lit où reposait le rouquin. Elle s'agenouilla et lui prit la main. Hermione ressentit alors une envie suprême de la gifler. Mais, trop crevée pour passer à l'acte, elle regarda cette ennemie chuchoter des mots désespérément niais à l'oreille de SON Fred. Elle trouvait cela tellement pathétique qu'elle eut un ricanement méprisant. Eden lui lança un regard noir puis se releva. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie lança :

_ 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

_ Conasse.

_ Encore 50 points en moins !

Hermione serra les dents puis reporta son attention sur Fred. La fatigue de ces derniers jours combinée à l'exaspération que lui inspirait le professeur eurent raison d'elle. Mue par une colère noire, elle commença à crier sur le malade.

_ Réveille-toi. Putain mais REVEILLE TOI !!! J'EN AI MARRE DE RESTER ICI, SANS MANGER, SANS DORMIR, À ATTENDRE QUE TU DAIGNES BOUGER UN SOURCIL !!!! TU ME SAOULES !!!! T'ES QU'UN EGOISTE !! REVEILLE TOI !!! REVEILLE TOI !!

Tout en parlant, les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues et elle s'était mise à frapper le torse de Fred. Une fois sa tirade terminée, elle ne parvint pas à se retenir et le gifla. Elle essuya rageusement ses lames puis sortit son paquet de clopes. D'une main tremblante, elle porta une cigarette à sa bouche et sortit sur le balcon pour fumer tranquillement. Lorsqu'elle revint, Fred avait les eux ouverts.

O0O00O0000O0O0O00O0O00O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0

_ Vous croyez que Fred va s'en sortir ? demanda Ginny, inquiète.

_ Bien sur, répondit Georges comme s'il essayait de s'en convaincre lui-même.

Tous se trouvaient dans la Salle Commune, déserte cette heure. Lee et Georges étaient chacun affalés sur un fauteuil, Ginny était adossée contre le canapé où Ron était allongé, endormi. Quand à Harry, il était assis près de la fenêtre et contemplait les étoiles, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne cessait de tripoter l'écusson d'Hermione en se demandant comment il pourrait arranger les choses avec sa meilleure amie. Il reporta son attention sur la discussion qui se tenait depuis une heure.

_ Et si jamais il se réveille, qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour Hermione et lui ? dit Lee.

_ L'idéal serait qu'ils agissent en adultes et qu'ils se marient, avança Ginny.

_ Nan mais attends, nous on survivra pas à leur mariage ! Sourit Georges.

_ Vous croyez qu'ils s'aiment vraiment ?

_ Tu plaisantes ?! Ils sont carrément fous l'un de l'autre !! S'exclama Lee.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Hermione faillit s'évanouir de surprise. Elle s'approcha du lit et se pinça pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Puis comprenant qu'elle était parfaitement réveillée, elle posa sa main sur le torse du rouquin. Ce dernier la regarda avec un air perdu.

_ Her..mione…

_ Je suis là …, murmura-t-elle en lui prenant la main, des lames de joie coulant sur ses joues.

_ Oui… Hermione… J'ai fait de drôles de rêves… J'ai peur d'être devenu fou …

_ Je crains que tu ne le sois, en effet. Mais je peux te confier un secret ? La plupart des gens bien le sont …

Fred sourit et l'approcha de lui. Puis doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la lionne. Hermione ressentit en elle une bouffée de chaleur ainsi qu'un immense bonheur. Fred plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux à mesure que le baiser devenait plus passionné. Il força le barrage de ses dents et mêla leurs deux langues. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes puis Hermione s'écarta.

_ Fred… c'est pas sérieux …

_ Chut … Tais toi et profite …

Il l'attira de nouveau à lui pour l'embrasser. Elle s'allongea sur le lit à ses côtés et répondit avec passion au baiser. Il encercla sa taille de ses bras et parsema son cou de légers baisers.

_ Fred, l'infirmière…

_ Il est une heure du mat', elle dort.

_ On est censé être juste amis…

Fred la fit taire d'un baiser. Un à un, il déboutonna les boutons de sa chemise. Continuant à l'embrasser, il remonta sa jupe et caressa l'élastique de son boxer. Un quart d'heure plus tard, et une chemise, un soutien-gorge et un boxer en moins, Hermione passa une main sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement de son homme et sentit avec surprise qu'il était déjà dur. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et, dans le silence de l'infirmerie, ils ne firent qu'un. Hermione se pencha et l'embrassa. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre le septième ciel, le manque du corps de l'autre décuplant leurs sensations. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre, exténués.

Le lendemain, lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le sourire de Fred. Elle comprit alors combien ça lui avait manqué d'être proche de lui. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux du rouquin.

_ On peut être des amis qui couchent ensemble, sourit Fred.

_ T'exagères, soupira la lionne en fermant les yeux.

_ Peut-être. Tu devrais t'habiller avant que l'infirmière ne débarque. Elle risquerait de faire une attaque.

Hermione sourit puis après un rapide baiser, elle se leva. Une fois habillé, elle sortit une cigarette qu'elle porta à sa bouche.

_ T'en as une pour moi ?

_ Crève !

Fred se redressa et attrapa sa taille. Il l'attira sur lui sur le lit et parsema son cou de baisers papillons. Puis il se mit à la chatouiller. Hermione éclata de rire en se débattant. Ils s'amusèrent encore et auraient pu continuer toute la journée si un raclement de gorge ne les avait pas interrompus. Ils tournèrent la tête et croisèrent le regard amusé de l'infirmière.

_ On fêtait son réveil, tenta Hermione.

_ Ah l'amour ! Soupira Mrs Pomfresh avec un sourire indulgent.

La Gryffondor donna un baiser furtif à son homme puis s'éloigna du lit. 'Infirmière procéda alors aux examens nécessaires sous l'œil fatigué d'Hermione. Celle-ci s'allongea sur le lit voisin de celui du rouquin et vaincue par le sommeil, elle s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, l'infirmière avait disparu. Elle avait laissé place à une personne bien moins sympathique.

_ Tiens la Belle aux Bois Dormants se réveille sans le baiser de son prince, railla Eden.

_ Oh rassurez vous, j'ai eu droit à plein de baisers !

_ Eden, intervint Fred qui sentait la situation s'envenimer, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_ Je voulais juste te voir. J'ai appris que tu étais réveillé. Et je voulais aussi que tu saches que mon lit t'était toujours ouvert.

C'était plus qu'Hermione ne pouvait supporter. Elle se jeta sur son professeur et la plaqua au sol. Elle la gifla plusieurs fois avant qu'Eden ne riposte. Elles roulèrent, se frappant, se griffant.

_ Il est à moi !! Rugit Eden.

_ Dans vos rêves !!

Le professeur frappa Hermione qui répondit en lui déchirant ses vêtements. Fred ne se décida à intervenir que lorsqu'Eden mordit la happa Hermione dans ses bras et l'intima au calme. Les vêtements défaits et les cheveux en désordre la rendaient très sexy et il eut du mal à s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus.

_ Eden, va-t-en.

_ Comme tu voudras. Tu sais où me trouver.

Hermione voulut à nouveau se jeter sur elle mais Fred la retint. Le professeur se dirigea vers la sortie mais, au dernier moment, elle se retourna, un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

_ Au fait Fred, je suis enceinte.

O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0OO0O

_Alors ?? Sadique, moi ? Noooooooon._

_Bon d'accord, un peu._

_Promis, le prochain chapitre mettra moins de temps à arriver que celui-ci._

_Review ?_

_Black666_


	14. Femmes enceintes

_Coucou à vous, mes fidèles lecteurs !_

_Je vous livre le chapitre 12 qui n'a absolument pas la satisfaction de son auteur._

_Je sais comment vont se dérouler les deux prochains (et derniers) chapitres, mais pour tout vous avouer, cette fiction commence à m'énerver._

_J'ai bien plus d'inspiration pour… la suite ! Et oui, c'est officiel, il y aura un deuxième volet de Triangle amoureux. Le titre, sachez que j'en suis très fière, est « Toute une vie pour te faire chier ». Je posterais le premier chapitre en même temps que le dernier de TA._

_Place aux RAR :_

_Lily-Lily-Lily :__ Ravie de voir que mon come back te fasse autant plaisir ! Sache que tu m'as manquée aussi, et le site en général. Et oui j'ai vu ce film absolument sublimissime. Tim Burton mi amor ! Le lapin mauve est présent dans ce chapitre, plus mauve que jamais. Eden enceinte, ne suis-je pas géniale ? Il fallait bien une autre emmerde sur le chemin de nos deux tourtereaux préférés ! Mais non, tu ne peux pas me séquestrer sur FF, c'est illégal. Quoique je me doute que t'en as rien à foutre. Me trompe-je ? Bref. Je suis allée sur ce site, mais je trouve qu'un livre, un vrai, a beaucoup moins de charme quand elle est sur internet. Je m'excuse pour ce chapitre que je ne trouve vraiment pas terrible. Bonne lecture !_

_Vampyse :__ Que veux-tu ? Le sadisme jusqu'au bout de la plume ! Bonne lecture !_

_AngelNott :__ Gourgandine ? Péripatéticienne unijambiste ? Si tu n'arrive pas à qualifier Eden, sache qu'il y a plein de lectrices qui pourront t'aider ^^. Bonne lecture !_

_Clamaraa :__ Sache que la petite Eden nous réserve bien des surprises ! Bonne lecture !_

_Rose :__ Je suis désolée pour l'attente. Comme je l'avais dit su mon profil, j'ai dû faire face à pas mal d'emmerdes dans ma vie. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis de retour ! Bonne lecture !_

_Hp-drago : __Merci et bonne lecture !_

_Asys :__ Et oui, j'avoue ! Lapidez-moi avec des radis ^^ ! Bonne lecture !_

_Vampireclamp : __Et bien bienvenue parmi nous ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! C'est un fait, le lapin mauve a son fan club, tout comme Drago et Ron. Pour Eden, tu vas être surprise. Je n'en dis pas plus ^^ ! Je suis sadique et je l'assume. Folle également, mais je pense que tu l'auras remarqué ^^ ! Bonne lecture !_

_Morgane : __J'ai la chance de te connaitre autrement qu par ordinateurs interposés et je crois avoir déjà répondu à tes angoisses. Mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même !_

_Der Alphtraum :__ Pareil pour toi, je te connais dans la vie réelle (et non, contrairement à bon nombre de mes espoirs, les fanfictions, ce n'est pas la réalité). Sache que te review m'a beaucoup touchée et que j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

_Myth444 :__ Et bien merci beaucoup pou ta review et bonne lecture !_

_Voilà je crois que c'est tout. Je m'excuse encore pour ceux et celles qui ne trouveront pas ce chapitre à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Il faut dire que avant de l'écrire, j'étais en train de lire pas mal de Sirius/Hermione, mon couple préféré en matière de fics, et ce que j'écrivais me paraissait un peu… contre-nature._

_Enfin, bref. Bonne lecture !_

_PS : à Lucas et Vincent, qui vont venir lire ce chapitre, vous avez intérêt à me laisser une review, sous peine de chantage odieux. Compris ? Parfait !_

_oOo_

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Eden regardait Fred, un sourire satisfait trônant sur ses lèvres. Le rouquin ne savait comment réagir et il resserra ses bras autour d'Hermione, qui quant à elle, tentait de se dégager. La jeune fille étouffait, elle avait besoin d'air. D'une cigarette. De n'importe quoi pourvu que ce soit loin de cette putain d'infirmerie et de cette situation invraisemblable. Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire. Pas ça ! Pas Fred ! Pas avec elle ! Hermione s'écroula au sol, la respiration haletante.

_ Non … non … C'est pas possible Pas ça… par Merlin, pas ça …

Fred s'agenouilla près d'elle et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras.

_ Me touche pas ! Cria-t-elle. Ne me touche surtout pas …

Elle parvint à se relever, elle ne savait trop comment, et quitta l'infirmerie en courant, des larmes de rage coulant sur son visage. Eden la suivit des yeux, puis une fois la Gryffondor partie, elle se mit à rire. Un rire froid, machiavélique. Fred eut soudain envie de la frapper. De la frapper jusqu'à ce que le vacarme qui avait élu domicile dans sa tête cesse.

_ Pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive maintenant … ? Grinça-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Eden posa la main sur son épaule dans un geste de pseudo compassion. A l'intérieur, elle était tellement heureuse. Fred lui saisit le poignet et le repoussa violemment.

_ Casse-toi…

_ Fred ….

_ CASSE-TOI !

Eden fit la moue. Elle porta la main à son ventre et le caressa tendrement.

_ Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé, le fait que tu me cries dessus. Calme-toi, tu vas perturber notre enfant.

_ Rien à foutre.

_ Fred !

_ TA GUEULE ! Hurla-t-il, une migraine lui vrillant les tympans.

_ Très bien, comme tu voudras, fit Eden, contrariée. Je te laisse. A plus tard, futur papa.

Le professeur quitta l'infirmerie, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Elle était tout simplement un génie. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Encore quelques jours et cette pimbêche brune ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir pour son rouquin préféré. !

Resté dans l'infirmerie, Fred s'adossa à un mur et glissa jusqu'au sol, la tête dans les mains. Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Merlin, faites que ça s'arrête ! Non en fait, fuck Merlin. Il lui pourrissait la vie. A chaque fois que sa relation avec Hermione s'améliorait, l'autre abruti moustachu foutait u obstacle sur leur chemin. Il poussa un grognement de frustration. Voilà que cette conne se retrouvait enceinte ! Fred se sentit envahit d'une colère immense, presque aussi dévastatrice que celle qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait cru qu'Hermione le trompait.

De l'autre côté du château, une jeune fille tenait d'une main tremblante une cigarette à demi allumée qu'elle peinait à porter à sa bouche. Elle avait cessé de pleurer depuis belle lurette, mais les tremblements qui agitaient son corps témoignaient de ses émotions. Deux mots brillaient dans son esprit en italique kaki avec des pois jaunes.

Eden enceinte.

Elle avait l'impression que sa vie prenait la tournure d'une mauvaise série américaine. Elle eut envie de rire. Cela faisait tellement cliché ! La fille diabolique enceinte du mec de la gentille, qui elle souffrait de ne pas pouvoir être avec son chéri depuis 25 épisodes. Pathétique ! Hermione, puisque c'était elle, souffla la fumée de la cigarette. Elle aimait la sensation du tabac s'insinuant doucement dans ses poumons. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer avec Fred, bien qu'elle s'imaginait d'ici la conversation. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse du pire connard de l'univers. Au fond, la réponse était simple.

Parce qu'elle était exactement comme lui.

La jeune fille soupira et jeta sa cigarette par terre avant de l'écraser avec sa converse. Elle se renifla et constata qu'elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Rester auprès de Fred pendant deux semaines n'avait pas que des bons côtés, ma foi. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la Tour des Griffondors, sans rencontrer la personne qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas voir. Elle rumina ses sombres pensées tout le long du chemin. Une fois dans sa salle commune, elle décida d'utiliser la salle de bain des garçons de septième années. Elle monta l'escalier, parcouru le couloir où les portes se succédaient puis entra dans le dortoir des plus vieux. L'odeur qui lui saisit les narines la fit sourire. Elle avait passé tellement de nuits délicieuses ici. Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau, elle enleva un à un ses vêtements en se remémorant toutes les soirées qu'elle avait vécu dans ce dortoir. Elle entra dans la salle de bain, et constata avec un sourire qu'elle était toujours aussi en bordel. Elle pénétra dans la cabine de douche et alluma l'eau. Tout en se lavant, elle se rappela avec nostalgie toutes les douches qu'elle avait prises avec Fred. Décidément, tout dans cette chambre lui foutait le cafard. Elle sortit une demi-heure plus tard et fouilla dans l'armoire du rouquin. Elle lui piqua un jean et un T-shirt qu'elle enfila, ainsi qu'une ceinture pour faire tenir le pantalon. Elle allait sortir lorsque Fred entra en trombe dans le dortoir.

Hermione se figea.

Fred se passa la main sur le visage.

_ Euh… salut ! Tenta le jeune homme.

_ Oh je t'en prie ! répliqua Hermione en croisant les bras. Evite les pseudo formules de politesse ! Tu es là pourquoi ? M'annoncer ton mariage avec l'autre mante religieuse ?

Fred sourit à la comparaison.

_ Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, Fred. C'est tellement… pas toi ! Tu es du genre à fuir comme Voldemort toutes formes de responsabilités ! Et paf le chien, voilà que tu lui fait un gosse ! Coucher avec elle, pourquoi pas, on sait que t'es un queutard, mais de là à la mettre enceinte ! Putain, Fred ! Et tu sais ce qu'elle va te demander ! Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Elle va t'obliger à l'épouser, et puis tu finiras par tomber amoureux d'elle …

_ Non.

_ Non quoi ?

_ Non, je ne l'épouserais pas, quitte à passer pour le pire connard de l'univers. Qu'elle ait son gosse, si elle veut, mais qu'elle me laisse en de hors de ça.

_ T'es pas sérieux ?

_ Si ! J'ai dix-sept ans, je ne me vois pas exactement comme la parfait petit père de famille. Si elle veut cet enfant c'est son problème. Pas le mien. La seule personne avec qui je me vois, un jour, avoir une famille, c'est la fille qui porte mes fringues à cet instant même.

Hermione sourit. Elle s'approcha de lui et il l'enlaça tendrement. Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres. Elles lui manquaient. Leurs langues se mêlèrent. Très vite, Fred passa les mains sous la chemise d'Hermione. Il s'arrêtait de l'embrasser et descendit parsemer son cou de petits baisers. Hermione poussa un soupir et tourna la tête. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que quelqu'un les regardait.

_ Fred, arrête …

_ C'est mort….

_ Mais Fred, il y a un lapin mauve qui nous observe…

Le rouquin releva la tête et constata qu'effectivement, une petite créature toute velue avec une patte sur l'oreille se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre et avait les yeux rivés sur eux.

_ Ooooooooh c'est Vodka !

_ Vodka ?

_ C'est mon ami !

_ Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais lancé dans la zoophilie ! Railla Hermione.

_ Va te faire foutre ! dit Fred en lui tirant la langue.

_ Viens le faire ! répliqua la jeune fille.

Fred se jeta sur elle et ils roulèrent au sol. Elle se retrouva sur lui et frotta sensuellement leurs deux bassins. Le rouquin ne put retenir un gémissement. Il se redressa et arracha les boutons de sa chemise, découvrant le soutien gorge d'Hermione. Il embrassa le tissu tout en caressant les hanches de son amante. Cette dernière fourrageait dans les cheveux de son rouquin préféré. Il la débarrassa de la chemise et embrassa son ventre. Il caressa de sa langue son nombril puis mordilla le début du jean. Sa bouche remonta sur le corps de la Gryffondor jusqu'à ses seins que, d'une main experte, ils libéra de leur prison de tissu. Il prit immédiatement un de ses tétons dans sa bouche tandis qu'il faisait rouler l'autre entre ses doigts. Hermione ferma les yeux pour savourer ces sensations qui lui avaient tant manquées. Non, définitivement, aucun mec ne lui arrivait à la cheville pour ce qui était de l'envoyer loin de cette galaxie. A contre cœur elle rouvrit les yeux, et entreprit d'enlever le T-shirt de son amant. Voyant qu'elle peinait à y arriver, surtout avec les mains de Fred qui commençaient à enlever sa ceinture en effleurant à chaque fois sa peau, il consentit à l'aider et envoyant valser son vêtement à l'autre bout de la pièce. Hermione commença à parcourir son torse de ses mains, tandis qu'elle happait ses lèvres en un baiser passionné. Elle mit les mains dans ses cheveux et le tira en arrière. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Fred et y chercha assez de courage pour faire ce qu'elle allait faire.

_ Je t'aime, finit-elle par dire. Même si t'es un gros connard.

_ Je t'aime, répondit-il. Même si t'es la pire garce que je connaisse.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, le cœur léger. Brusquement, Fred cessa le baiser et l'allongea au sol. Il lui enleva prestement le jean et son boxer, puis contempla un instant son corps nu. Merlin qu'elle était belle ! Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis descendit, lentement, très lentement, trop lentement au goût d'Hermione vers cette zone érogène, qui lui lança :

_ Bon Fred, tu passes la seconde où j'appelle Georges !

Piqué au vif par cette provocation, il posa sa bouche pile sur le bouton de chair. Sa langue se mit immédiatement à le titiller. Hermione ferma les yeux, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. La langue de Fred s'insinua doucement dans son intimité mais fut vite remplacée par ses doigts. Hermione souleva ses hanches à ce contact. Le jeune homme était vraiment trop doué pour son propre bien. Aux portes du plaisir ultime, elle l'arrêta et renversa les positions. Elle lui enleva son jean puis glissa une main sous son boxer à la rencontre de quelque chose de (vraiment) très dur qui la fit sourire. Elle commença des mouvements de va-et-vient lascifs qui arrachèrent des gémissements rauques au jeune homme. Il mit la main sur son poignet et l'enleva de son érection mise au supplice.

_ Attention mon ange …

Les yeux de Hermione pétillèrent lorsqu'elle entendit le surnom. Elle embrassa tendrement l'homme qu'elle aimait puis se mit à califourchon sur lui. Et sans un mot, elle s'empala sur Fred. Ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles, chacun savourant la sensation du corps de l'autre.

_ Tu te rends compte qu'on fait l'amour sur le sol, au milieu d'un foutoir sans nom ? fit remarquer Fred.

_ Ah bah ça, si vous étiez un peu mieux ordonnés … répliqua Hermione en l'embrassant.

Elle commençait à monter et descendre sur son homme, sans toutefois cesser de l'embrasser. Après quelques minutes, Fred renversa les positions. Hermione était couchée, dos sur le sol, et le rouquin passa une jambe sur son épaule. Hermione avait suffisamment passé de nuits avec lui pour savoir qu'il affectionnait particulièrement cette position. Elle ferma les yeux tandis que des gémissements de plaisir sortaient de sa bouche. Fred accéléra le mouvement. Il allait de plus en plus vite, et de plus en plus violemment. Hermione prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et la plaque sur son visage pour étouffer ses cris. Elle finit par atteindre l'extase et il le rejoignit, deux ou trois mouvements de bassin plus tard. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et attrapa le drap du lit à côté d'eux pour les couvrir. Il ouvrit les bras et elle s'y blottie, heureuse. Il entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens et ils restèrent là, silencieux, lui, déposant de temps en temps des baisers sur son épaule.

_ Au fait, dit Hermione en tournant la tête vers son homme, comment t'as fait pour que l'infirmière te laisse sortir ?

_ Oh putain ! s'exclama Fred en se redressant. Pomfresh ! Je lui avais dit que je passais cinq minutes au dortoir pour me changer !

Il se releva précipitamment tandis qu'Hermione éclatait de rire. Il ramassa en hâte ses vêtements et sortit en courant du dortoir. Dans la chambre, la Gryffondor continuait à rire mais elle dut s'arrêter pour se précipiter aux toilettes et vomir. Elle s'adossa au mur et soupira.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive encore ?

oOo

Une semaine était passé depuis et Hermione continuait à vomir. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas malade et refusait l'autre hypothèse qui semblait la plus probable. Elle fuyait Fred qui, lui, fuyait Eden. Mais le professeur avait compris le manège du Gryffondor et s'arrangeait pour le rencontrer partout. Et à chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui, elle caressait son ventre. Fred aurait bien voulu lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, mais c'était contre son plan.

Hermione avait cédé. Ne voulant pas aller voir Pomfresh, elle s'était arrangée pour se procurer un test de grossesse moldu. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Ce qui l'emmerdait le plus dans cette situation, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas être absolument certaine que Fred était le papa potentiel. Cela pouvait tout aussi bien être Georges ou encore un autre.

Elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque, révisant ses examens pour éviter de penser à ce sujet épineux. Cependant, elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à son sac, où la boîte en carton semblait l'appeler. N'y tenant plus, elle attrapa sa sacoche et quitta la bibliothèque, laissant les livres et ses notes en plan, sous l'œil outré de Mrs Pince. Elle se précipita aux toilettes du deuxième étage pour avoir la tranquillité absolue.

De l'autre côté du château, un quelqu'un plaquait un autre quelqu'un contre le mur. Le premier quelqu'un avait bandé les yeux du deuxième quelqu'un et il avait changé sa voix. Le premier quelqu'un embrassa le deuxième quelqu'un qui, après quelques secondes, répondit au baiser, croyant que le premier quelqu'un était quelqu'un d'autre.

Hermione sortit des toilettes, le test à la main. Il n'avait pas encore donné de réponse et elle angoissait, presque malgré elle. Elle traversa les couloirs, sans remontrer personne. Après quelques minutes, elle se décida à regarder. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, puis porta le test à hauteur de son regard.

La réponse la fit sourire. Dans sa tête, deux émotions se livraient une guerre sans merci, l'un essayant de prendre le pas sur l'autre. La joie et la déception.

Elle arriva dans un couloir, ne sachant toujours pas comment réagir. Elle releva la tête et se figea.

Eden.

Qui embrassait Fred.

Et Fred qui répondait au baiser, un bandeau sur les yeux.

_ Alors là…. Je croyais avoir tout vu…. S'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie.

Fred s'arrêta. Il repoussa Eden et enleva le bandeau. La surprise qui se peignit sur son visage aurait pu être hilarante si Hermione n'était pas en état de choc. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil au test que la Gryffondor tenait. Il savait ce que c'était. Il blêmit. Parce qu'il avait vu…

Parce qu'il avait vu la petite croix sur l'écran du test.

oOo

_Eden qui embrasse Fred ?_

_Eden enceinte ?_

_Hermione enceinte ?_

_Review pliz ^^_

_Et ne ratez pas le prochain épisode de Triangle Amoureux !_

_Black666_


	15. Vérité et surprises

_Salut à vous, mes chers lecteurs !_

_Je sais, mon retard est impardonnable, mais j'étais en vacances. Et puis je ne savais comment continuer après ce chapitre plus que décevant. Je pense me rattraper avec celui-ci. C'est l'un de mes préférés. En fait je me suis rendue compte qu'on ne savait pas vraiment ce que les autres en pensaient, et que le chapitre précédent ne servait à rien. Donc here I am !_

_Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. Et je dois malheureusement revenir sur ce que j'ai dit. Je ne ferais pas de suite. Ou plutôt si, mais pas tout de suite. Après TA, je voudrais me concentrer sur « Et si… » Qui sera une fic probablement très longue. Je suis désolée mais c'est comme ça !_

_Place aux RAR :_

_Jean Pierre ef :__ la prochain fois que vous mettez une review, que ce soit Hannah, Marie ou même Eloi, je vous trucide. Pour celles qui lisent les reviews et les RAR, il ne faut pas faire attention à ça, ce sont des gens, que je connais, et qui trouvaient ça dôle. BREF !_

_Ptitepuce11 :__ Voilà la suite ! Mais tu vas peut-être attendre encore avec plus d'impatience ! Bonne lecture !_

_Fumiko-malefoy :__ Et bien merci beaucoup et bienvenue parmi nous ! pour les grossesses, je ne dis rien, tu vas découvrir tout dans le chapitre ! Pour le sadisme, je ne peux pas te promettre, je suis extrêmement sadique… MOUAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Bonne lecture !_

_Angeoudemon :__ oui je sais, je suis longue mais bon, cette fois-ci, j'avais une excuse ! Bonne lecture !_

_Liyly :__ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Moi aussi j'adore mon histoire ! Et oui, je suis sadique, c'est amusant ^^ ! Pour tes hypothèses, je ne dis rien ! Bonne lecture !_

_Sweety-girly-eclipse :__ Merci pour ta review ! Eden : enceinte ? Pas enceinte ? Haha, c'est à _

_découvrir ! Bonne lecture !_

_Lucy__ : Oui pardon, pardon, je m'excuse platement ^^ ! Je vais de ce pas élever un temple à ta gloire ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Angel Charlotte :__ Merci pour ta review ! Mais je crois que tu t'es trompée ^^ J'ai commencé à poster cette fic en avril 2009^^ Bonne lecture !_

_Hp-drago :_ _et bien je ne dis rien, mais tu es sur la bonne voie ^^ ! Bonne lecture !_

_Vampireclamp :__ Et oui nous aimons le lapin mauve ! Eden est une conne, m'enfin il faut bien un méchant ^^ Je te souhaite une agréable lecture !_

_Lily-Lily-Lily : __Ew on, rien qu'à imaginer Siri avec une MST, j'en fais des cauchemards XD Et puis profite du lemon, c'était le dernier de la fic ! Eden enceinte ? Hermione enceinte ? Même à toi, je dirais rien ! Par contre, pour les aiguilles, faut pas, j'ai encore besoin d'elle. Pour le lapin mauve, je suis désolé, il n'apparaît pas du tout dans le chapitre. Bah oui, il est en train de faire bronzette aux Caraïbes. Même les stars ont besoin de vacances ! Bisous et bonne lecture !_

_Der Alphtraum :__ Je sais, ce chapitre était décevant. J'espère me rattraper avec celui-ci !_

_Myth (444 ?) :__ Je sais, j'ai décidé de la supprimer de l'autre site. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture !_

_Clamaraa :__ Et oui, je suis d'un naturel sadique ^^ ! Pour la fin du chap, je l'ai dit, je n'étais VRAIMENT pas inspirée. J'espère que celui-ci va te plaire. Bisous et bonne lecture !_

_Voilà c'est tout, enjoy !_

_oOo_

Fred repoussa Eden de toutes ses forces et se précipita vers Hermione. Il lui saisit les épaules et commença à la secouer.

_ Je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Enfin, si. Mais non. Enfin je veux dire…

La Gryffondor leva un regard atterré sur le rouquin, incapable de parler. Elle aurait voulu plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, mais ses membres semblaient refuser d'obéir à son cerveau. Elle tourna la tête vers Eden, puis de nouveau vers Fred, toujours muette.

_ Bien, fit le professeur en époussetant quelque poussière imaginaire sur sa robe de sorcière, je crois que je vais vous laisser. Fred, tu embrasses divinement bien.

Hermione parut reprendre le contrôle d'elle même. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise du jeune homme et s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme. Elle se plaça en face d'elle et, avant qu'Eden ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit pour se protéger, elle lui décrocha un formidable direct du droit. Le professeur Kirn porta la main à sa bouche et l'en retira couverte de sang_ Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, et vous serez collée avec moi jusqu'à la fin de l'année, cracha-t-elle.

_ Retirez-moi autant de points que vous voulez, répliqua Hermione, mais je vous interdis de retoucher Fred. C'est _mon_ Fred, et la prochaine fois que je vous vois roder autour de lui, je jure sur Godric Gryffondor que vous regretterez le jour où vous avez foutu les pieds à Poudlard. Quand à votre gosse, vous en faites ce que vous voulez, tant qu'il n'a pas à être présent dans sa vie, siffla-t-elle en désignant Fred (_Lily-Lily-Lily : ou alors je lui enfonce des aiguilles ans le ventre, accidentellement bien sur !). _Maintenant cassez-vous.

De mauvaise grâce, Eden obtempéra. La jeune fille la regarda s'éloigner, toujours furieuse. Elle ne se calma pas lorsque Fred passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Au contraire, sa rage augmenta d'un cran. Elle s'éloigna brutalement de lui et commença à partir.

_ Hermione… appela le rouquin.

_ Ta gueule ! cria-t-elle. Surtout, ferme la.

Elle recommença à marcher et il la suivit. Elle fit volte face si soudainement qu'il faillit la percuter.

_ Je peux te poser une question ? Elle semblait hors d'elle. Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Faut-il qu'à chaque fois que ça va mieux entre nous, tu trouves le moyen de tout gâcher ?

_ Euh…, fit-il, incapable de réprimer son sourire, je suppose que c'est dans ma nature.

Hermione commença à le taper sur tous les endroits qui lui étaient accessibles. Tout y passait. La tête, les bras, le dos, le ventre, toute tentative pour se protéger étant totalement inutile. Elle s'acharnait sur lui en éructant des « je t'en foutrais, moi, des 'c'est dans ma nature' ! » tandis que Fred riait aux éclats. Rageuse, elle partit presque en courant, les poings serrés.

Le jeune homme continua à rire plusieurs minutes après qu'elle se soit en allée. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre sa respiration qui s'était accélérée à cause de l'hilarité. Il fixa l'angle du couloir par lequel elle avait disparu.

_ Bon sang, ce que je peux l'aimer, cette lionne ! souffla-t-il, les yeux brillants.

oOo

Ron se recoucha à côté de Drago, le souffle haletant. Il posa sa tête sur le torse imberbe du beau Serpentard et ferma les yeux, extatique.

_ C'était vachement mieux que la dernière fois, souffla-t-il.

_ Bien sûr, ronchonna Drago, tu ne t'es préoccupé que de toi !

_ Pardonne moi, mon ange, fit le rouquin en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, je vais me faire pardonner.

Et Ron de disparaître sous les draps. Il s'activait depuis quelques minutes lorsque Drago lança :

_ T'en penses quoi de la relation entre ton frère et Granger ?

Les yeux bleus du jeune Weasley apparurent de sous les draps.

_ Tu veux vraiment qu'on en parle maintenant ? Alors que j'ai la tête dans ton entrecuisse ? (_nda : pardon j'ai pas pu résister XD_)

Le blond se mit à rire et attira son amant à lui pour l'embrasser, tout en douceur, ce qui était assez inhabituel. Il mit la main dans sa chevelure tandis que Ron passait ses mains sur le dos du Serpentard. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et plongèrent leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre.

_ T'as de beaux yeux tu sais, fit le Gryffondor avec un sourire.

Drago éclata de rire. « Voilà comment briser le romantisme d'une situation ! ». Ron le rejoignit dans son hilarité et ils durent attendre quelques minutes pour se calmer. Lorsqu'il eut reprit la maîtrise de lui-même, le blond se redressa et s'assit sur le lit.

_ Non sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Après tout, tu craquais pour elle !

_ Ouais c'est vrai. D'ailleurs quand elle m'a repoussé, je n'ai pas été vraiment gentil avec elle. Ou plutôt j'ai vraiment été un connard. Heureusement que Fred m'a frappé, sinon je pense que je serais resté aveugle. Et puis toi aussi, tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Sinon, pour eux, je trouve que ce sont des abrutis et des handicapés du sentiment. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre !

_ Ouais c'est vrai, je suis d'accord avec toi. N'empêches, il a de la chance, ton frangin. L'est plutôt bonne la Granger !

_ Excuse me ? T'es pas sensé préférer les mecs ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je me demande ce qu'on fout depuis plusieurs semaines.

_ Hé mais je ne suis pas gay, mon cher. Je suis Ronnysexuel, c'est pas pareil ! J'ai le droit d'apprécier la beauté d'une nana à sa juste valeur sans que tout de suite, tu montes sur tes grands chevaux.

_ N'empêche, j'aime pas comment tu parles d'elle.

_ Ma parole, Ron, t'es jaloux ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est trop mignon !

Pour toute réponse, le rouquin lui tira la langue. Le Serpentard lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres tout en souriant.

_ Allez viens, où en étions nous ?

Avant de l'attirer sous les draps avec lui.

oOo

_ Vous êtes sure, Mrs Pomfresh ?

_ Evidemment ! Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est que votre corps qui se dérègle suite à un gros stress. J'aimerais bien vous dire de vous relaxer, mais j'imagine que c'est impossible compte tenu de l'état de votre relation avec Mr Weasley.

_ Ah, fit Hermione en rougissant, vous êtes au courant.

_ Ma chérie, je pense que toute l'école est au courant. Vos disputes passent rarement inaperçues. Et puis, le professeur Kirn est loin d'être discrète.

La machoire de la jeune file se cotracta à la mention de son ennemie. Et puis, tout à coup, elle se frappa la tête avec la main.

_ Mais bien sûr ! Mrs Pomfresh, pouvez vous faire quelque chose de pas très éthique ?

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils, méfiante.

_ Je voudrais juste savoir si Kirn est vraiment enceinte, où si c'est juste un de ses plans tordus pour me piquer Fred.

La Médicomage soupira puis tourna les talons pour entrer dans son bureau. Elle en revint dix minutes plus tard, un épais dossier posé en équilibre précaire sur son bras droit. Elle le posa sur le lit où Hermione était assise et l'ouvrit. Elle parcouru rapidement des yeux les premières pages puis mit le doigt sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle lut avec attention puis leva les yeux sur Hermione. Cette dernière n'eut même pas besoin de mots. Elle fit la moue puis soupira.

_ Elle est vraiment enceinte ?

L'infirmière hocha la tête. Elle regarda la jeune fille avec bienveillance, avant de prendre le dossier pour le remettre à sa place. Lorsqu'elle revint, Hermione semblait toujours plongée dans d'intenses réflexions. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et la serra. Puis elle se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortie une potion rouge orangé.

_ Tenez, buvez cela pendant une semaine et votre corps arrêtera de se comporter comme s'il attendait un enfant.

Hermione prit la fiole et la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcière. Mrs Pomfresh retira les fils qu'elle avait placés sur le bras de la Gryffondor pour les tests, puis, d'un coup de baguette, les fit disparaître.

_ Puis-je vous poser une question, Miss ? demanda l'infirmière, légèrement nerveuse, tandis qu'Hermione remettait la manche de sa chemise correctement.

_ Bien sur !

_ Vous auriez bien voulu être enceinte ?

_ Hum… non, fit la jeune fille après plusieurs minutes de réflexion. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas. J'ai bien d'autres soucis en tête pour avoir, en plus, à m'occuper d'un enfant. Ma vie est déjà suffisamment compliquée pour l'instant.

_ Si je peux me permettre, Hermione, ne vous préoccupez pas trop du professeur Kirn. Elle est enceinte certes, et peut-être bien de Mr Weasley, mais à la façon dont il vous regarde, on vient bien que ce n'est pas elle et son enfant qui vont se mettre entre vous. Maintenant je vous suggère de partir. L'heure du déjeuner est bientôt terminé.

Hermione acquiesça et sauta à bas du lit. Elle sortit de l'infirmerie le cœur léger. Elle était allée voir Mrs Pomfresh une semaine après avoir fait le test. Pas qu'elle ait voulu attendre autant mais sa semaine avait été mouvementée. Entre éviter Fred pour lui montrer qu'elle était fâchée contre lui, fuir Harry qui essayait de s'excuser, et garder un œil sur Eden pour l'empêcher d'approcher son rouquin, plus les examens qui avaient débuté deux jours auparavant, elle n'avait tout simplement pas trouvé le temps de passer voir l'infirmière. Elle tapota la poche où se trouvait la potion et sourit. Peu importait que Kirn attende réellement un enfant. Une seule chose comptait.

Elle n'était pas enceinte.

oOo

_ Ca va s'arranger, tu vas voir, assura Ginny en lui passant une main dans le dos.

_ Mais quand ? J'ai essayé de lui parler pendant les deux semaines de coma de Fred, et toute la semaine qui vient de passer. Elle ne veut rien entendre ! répliqua le brun, excédé.

_ En même temps, Harry, tu as vu ce que tu lui as dit ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle est en droit d'attendre de la part de son meilleur ami ! Tu es sensé la soutenir, pas l'insulter ! Elle peut te faire la gueule aussi longtemps qu'elle voudra, et tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus ! Crois moi, si j'avais été à sa place, de un j'aurais rompu, après t'avoir copieusement arrosé de sorts, et de deux, j'aurais fait de ta vie un enfer. Estime-toi heureux qu'elle n t'ait pas déjà réduit en pièces. Elle était sans doute trop occupée…

_ J'ai vraiment été un couillon, n'est-ce pas ?

Ginny acquiesça en souriant.

_ Sur toute la ligne ! Je dirais même plus : tu as été presque encore plus couillon que Fred. C'est dire ! Mais tu es mon couillon, et je te pardonne. Bien entendu, si tu t'avises de faire de nouveau du mal à ma meilleure amie, je risque de perdre le contrôle de ma baguette. Mais je suis sûre que tu feras attention, non ?

_ Ouais, répondit Harry dans un éclat de rire. Et comment je fais pour me réconcilier avec Hermione ?

_ Hum…tu as deux possibilités. Soit tu t'écrases, soit tu l'aides à se remettre avec Fred, sans te faire remarquer bien sûr. Allez, maintenant viens te recoucher ! Il est déjà une heure du matin et demain, j'ai exam d'Histoire de la Magie. J'aimerais bien dormir un peu.

Harry se rallongea tandis que sa petite amie posait sa tête sur son torse. Il croisa les mains derrière la tête et soupira. Dormir ? Alors qu'il avait peut-être ruiné une de ses plus fortes amitiés ? Il ne voyait pas comment c'était possible. Et Ron qui demeurait introuvable…

oOo

_ Ah bah t'es là toi !

Fred hocha la tête et s'écroula sur son lit. Georges le rejoignit et posa une mai apaisante sur son dos. Lee s'installa également sur le plumard du jeune homme et le regarda avec compassion.

_ Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'il va bientôt être quatre heures du matin ? demanda-t-il.

_ Mouais, répondit Fred en haussant les épaules. Tant pis, je dormirais pas beaucoup.

Georges et Lee échangèrent un regard.

_ Par le caleçon de Merlin, Gred, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? On t'a presque pas vu de toute la semaine, en sept jours t'as pas dormi une seule fois dans le dortoir, et la, pouf, tu réapparais comme une fleur ! Tu ne penses pas que j'ai le droit de savoir ?

Fred fouilla un instant dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et en sorti un long machin blanc au bout bleu, avec un petit écran ou le « + » était nettement visible. Il semblait même briller dans l'obscurité quasi-totale de la chambre. Il le tendit à son jumeau qui le prit, suspicieux.

_ C'est quoi ?

_ C'est à Hermione. D'après Katie Bell, c'est un test de grossesse moldu.

_ Et la croix ?

_ A ton avis ?

Georges passa le test à Lee qui l'observa, étonné. Il releva la tête vers Fred, et on pouvait lire la consternation sur son visage.

_ Mia est enceinte ?

Le rouquin hocha la tête.

_ Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas si c'est de moi. Ca fait une semaine que j'essaye de m'expliquer avec elle, mais elle me fuit. Et ça me saoules !

_ Dit Fred, t'as décidé de repeupler la terre ou quoi ? Railla son frère avec un sourire moqueur. Non sérieusement, ça commence à faire chier votre histoire. T'as intérêt à te réconcilier avec elle, et dans la foulée, pourquoi pas de lui faire un autre gosse, parce qu'elle a perdu son pari et qu'elle va devoir venir bosser avec nous à la boutique. Pense à comment ça va être grandiose : nos idées et son intelligence ! Alors bouge-toi les fesses !

Fred sourit.

_ En plus, elle nous manque, la ptite Hermione, ajouta Lee. Toutes les soirées qu'elle a passées ici avec nous, et bah mine de rien, c'était vachement sympa.

_ D'accord, je vais tout faire pour qu'on soit enfin ensemble. Vous avez gagné !

oOo

Hermione se baladait joyeusement dans les couloirs. On était jeudi, elle avait appris qu'elle n'était pas enceinte deux jours auparavant et elle s'était réconciliée avec Ron la veille. Il ne manquait que deux éléments à son tableau idyllique. De un, Harry et elle étaient toujours en froid, et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arranger et de deux, elle faisait toujours la gueule à Fred. Elle savait bien qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais elle lui en voulait quand même. Elle fut stoppée dans ses pensées lorsque deux bras la happèrent et l'emmenèrent à l'écart. On la retourna et elle se retrouva face au rouquin de ses pensées.

_ Maintenant, tu m'expliques. C'est quoi ça ? dit-il en sortant le test.

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu te trimballes ça depuis une semaine ? Ca s'appelle un test de grossesse moldu, fit Hermione en croisant les bras, dans une posture de défi.

_ Oui, et il est positif. Ça veut dire quoi ? Que t'attends un gosse ? Que c'est à cause de ça que tu me fuis ?

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc.

_ Tu as cru que c'était à cause de ça que je t'évitais ?

_ Bah oui, pour quelle autre raison ?

_ Euh je ne sais pas moi, peut-être pour avoir embrassé Kirn alors que tu venais de dire que tu m'aimais ?

Fred se recula, surpris. Il avait totalement occulté ce détail. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu le voir de toute la semaine. Il résista à l'envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. Hermione se dégagea et commença à partir. Elle se retourna avant de passer l'angle et lâcha :

_ Je ne suis pas enceinte. C'est juste du stress, dû à un rouquin complètement abruti qui n'embrasse pas la bonne nana.

Et elle s'en alla.

oOo

_ Il ne te reste qu'une chose à faire, vieux. Epouse-la ! Affirma Harry.

Lui et Fred se trouvaient dans le parc, deux heures après son altercation avec Hermione. Le Survivant était venu le trouver, et tentait de lui remonter le moral. Mais le rouquin demeurait abattu.

_ Au fait, pourquoi t'es là ? demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence gêné. Je croyais que tu désapprouvais notre relation ?

_ Je ne désapprouve pas. Je trouve juste que ça prenne des proportions incroyables, c'est tout.

Fred hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord, et avouer que c'était en majeure partie sa faute. Il s'étendit sur l'herbe et croisa les mains derrière sa tête. Harry tourna la tête vers lui tout en continuant à arracher machinalement de la pelouse.

_ Tu l'aimes ?

Fred lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

_ Bien sûr que je l'aime, sinon je ne me serais pas donné autant de mal !

_ Bien. Alors fonce !

Le rouquin hésita quelques secondes, puis partit en courant en direction du château, sous l'œil amusé d'Harry.

oOo

Fred avait retourné ça dans sa tête toute la soirée, toute la nuit, plus toute la journée du lendemain, pour arriver finalement à la conclusion qu'il devait agir, et d'urgence. Il regarda sa montre et vit que le dîner allait bientôt débuter. Tant mieux, il ferait les choses en grand.

Il se releva du canapé où il avait passé les dernières vingt-quatre heures, puis sortit de la Salle sur Demande et se précipita vers la Grande Salle. Il ne savait pas combien de temps elle prendrait pour manger. Une fois aux portes, il essaya de la repérer. Il vit Harry qui lui fit un clin d'œil puis, en face, il y avait Hermione. Il se dirigea vers elle, en se pressant légèrement.

Une fois en face d'elle il lui prit la main. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur. D'un coup de baguette, il envoya les plats un peu plus loin sur la table. Il monta dessus, puis obligea Hermione à faire de même. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, et la jeune fille était de plus en plus perplexe. Fred inspira profondément.

Puis il s'agenouilla devant elle.

oOo

_Alors ? Toujours aussi sadique ?_

_Ce que je trouvais amusant, c'était que personne ne doutait de la grossesse d'Hermione. Par conte, tout le monde pensait qu'Eden mentait. J'espère vous avoir surpris !_

_Je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce chapitre, pour tout vous dire._

_Review please !_

_Black666_


	16. Déclaration et fin

_Hello !_

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre. En fait, c'est le dernier ! Et oui, ça y est, après deux ans de dur labeur, de postage inégal, d'attente trop longue, et de tentatives de meurtre, je mets un point final à ce qui a été une de mes premières fics. _

_Je voudrais remercier tous mes lecteurs (s'il y en a encore) qui m'ont suivie depuis le début (y en a-t-il ?). Merci pour les délires que j'ai eu en lisant vos reviews, merci pour avoir persévéré dans votre lecture !_

_L'émotion m'étreint tandis que je tape ces mots. C'est ma première fic longue, que j'ai commencé quand j'étais vraiment jeune. 14 ans en fait. _

_J'ai tout relu depuis le début, et franchement, parfois j'ai honte. Surtout pour les lemons en fait. Je pense que si je l'écrivais maintenant, ça n'aurait plus du tout la même gueule. Et je comprends les commentaires négatifs, je suis même plutôt d'accord avec eux (quand ça concerne les lemons, sérieux, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?)._

_Pourtant, je ne remplacerais rien, je ne corrigerais rien. Parce que cette fic, c'est mon bébé, et je l'aime, avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Ça m'a permit de m'améliorer, d'ailleurs je pense que le style change au fur et à mesure._

_Je travaille sur d'autres projets, trois autres Fred/Hermione, dont la suite de TA. D'ailleurs, j'ai mis un extrait à la fin. **A ce sujet, il y a un sondage sur mon profil, allez voter, ça m'éclairera ! **J'espère que vous la lirez, j'espère aussi vous retrouver sur d'autres F/H. Et je vous promets d'être plus régulière ! _

_Merci encore, et je vous laisse avec les derniers RAR:_

_Lenoska:__ merci ma tite Len pour tes reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Et puis ne me tues pas ! Si je meurs, qui écrira le slash, hein ?_

_CreAamiiiix: __Honnêtement ce n'est pas moi qui vais dire quelque chose sur le retard ! *sifflote*. Voilà le dernier chapitre, la vraie fin, alors bonne lecture !_

_Laurine21: __Je ne perds pas courage, et j'accepte ta review. Je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi, mais que veux-tu ? C'était pratiquement ma première fic, et c'est quand même un grand délire à la base. Merci quand même sur ce que tu as dit sur ma trame !_

_Holybleu:__ Il y en aura un ! Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture !_

_Maechan01:__ Euh…merci pour ta review ! XD Bref, bonne lecture !_

_Lily-Lily-Lily:__ Ma Lily… Ton départ du site m'attriste énormément ! Tu vas tellement me manquer ! *fond en larmes* Merci pour tous les fou rires que tu m'a donné, avec tes review qui étaient aussi tarés que ma fic ! J'espère quand même que tu liras ce dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture au cas où !_

_Renaris: __Mais la suite la voilà ! Qui a osé dire avec six mois de retard ? Bonne lecture !_

_Morgane, Marlène et Vincent: __je vous connais IRL, je vous ai déjà donné vos réponses, alors bonne lecture !_

_TAGADA:__ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Le lapin mauve est une très longue histoire, et ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne la comprennes pas ^^ Bref merci beaucoup (bis) parce que ça me fait très plaisir ce que tu me dis là ^^ Bonne lecture !_

_Hp-Drago: __Tu va voir ^^ Je ne dis rien ^^ Bonne lecture !_

_Vampireclamp:__ sadique jusqu'au bout de la plume ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour le lapin mauve, il y est ! Et il a une place de choix ! XD Bref, bonne lecture !_

_Blaku-'Chu:__ je suis totalement d'accord avec toi ! Mes lemons sont des horreurs ! Je ne les fais plus du tout comme ça… En fait maintenant j'écris très peu de lemons… merci quand même !_

_Fumiko-Malefoy: __ravie que ça t'ait surprise, c'est mon boulot ! XD Pour la demande en mariage, je ne dis rien, tu verras ! Merci pour la review et bonne lecture !_

_Clamaraa: __Mon dieu, que vas-tu dire sur cette attente ? Bref, oui sadique, on ne se refait pas, et j'espère que tu vas aimer cette fin. Bonne lecture !_

_Liyly: __Merci pour ta review ! Tu risque d'être surprise ! Bonne lecture !_

_Alors voilà, enjoy mes choupinets !_

oOo

**Silence : nom masc. Sing. Absence de bruit. Action, fait de se taire.**

**Embarrassant : adj. Qui est gênant, qui met dans l'embarras.**

**Couillon : nom masc. Sing. Fred Weasley. **

Le silence. Pesant. C'était un silence lourd qui était tombé sur la Grande Salle, tandis que tous les élèves fixaient, effarés, les deux Gryffondor qui se trouvaient sur la table, l'un à genou, l'autre debout, au milieu des gâteaux et autres tartes aux myrtilles.

Du côté des Rouges et Or, certains étaient perplexes, d'autres trouvaient cette situation extrêmement embarrassante, et d'autres encore souriaient, légèrement blasés. Quand à nos amis, et bien Lee, Harry et Ginny se demandaient qu'est-ce qu'il s'tait passé dans l'esprit du rouquin, alors que Georges se tapait la tête contre la table en pestant contre le couillon qui lui servait de jumeau.

En soit, voir Fred Weasley agenouillé n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. En tant qu'être humain, on pouvait s'agenouiller pour un tas de raisons diverses, sans que cela étonne nos concitoyens. Ce qui était consternant, c'était qu'il s'agenouille devant une fille. Et pas n'importe quelle fille. Hermione Granger.

Même Vodka, le petit lapin mauve qui avait l'extraordinaire faculté de communiquer avec des roux bourrés en mal d'amour, et qui regardait la scène par une des fenêtres de la Grande Salle, ignorait ce que son ami humain avait sous la masse de cheveux aussi oranges que la carotte qu'il avait dégustée pour le déjeuner. Puis finalement, il décida que ces bizarreries d'homo erectus ne le préoccupaient pas, et il partit, en quête de la charmante lapine qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Il avait l'impression que c'était sérieux avec elle. Après tout, ils avaient partagé un navet violet. Et on ne plaisante pas avec les navets.

Hermione ne savait comment réagir. Elle hésitait toujours entre lui mettre une claque ou fondre en larmes quand il prit la parole :

_ Hermione, ma douce Hermione.

une claque. Définitivement, une claque. Ça ne lui prendrait que quelques secondes. Le temps de lever sa main, et de l'abattre sur la joue de cet abruti qui finirait par l'achever.

_ Je voudrais te présenter mes excuses pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Je sais, je sais, c'est un peu trop facile. Mais je te promets de me rattraper, et si ça doit me prendre une vie, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Alors me voilà, devant toi, démuni, à genoux, impui… Hum . Hermione, veux tu…

Les élèves retinrent leur souffle, sans s'en rendre compte. A la table des professeurs, Eden serra les poings. Plus aucune conversation ne venait déranger ce silence presque sacré. Toute la Grande Salle était pendue aux lèvres du jeune homme.

_ Veux tu sortir avec moi ?

Voldemort aurait pu annoncer son retour en collant rose qu'ils ne s'en seraient pas rendus compte. La Gryffondor regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait, bien malgré elle, et se demanda si elle devait rire ou le frapper. Puis voyant qu'il attendait une réponse, comme les quelques centaines d'yeux qui les fixaient, elle lança :

_ D'abord tu m'oblige à sortir avec deux jumeaux en même temps. Ensuite tu m'accuse de te tromper. Tu ne m'adresse plus la parole pendant un mois, tu trouves le moyen de mettre enceinte l'autre conasse, on arrive finalement à redevenir amis, et puis tu manques de mourir. Tu te réveilles, tu me dis que tu m'aimes, puis tu embrasses à nouveau la blondasse. Et finalement, tu me demandes de sortir avec toi, devant toute la Grande qui, au vu de ta position, pensait vraiment que tu allais me demander en mariage.

Fred se releva en époussetant sa robe, attendant la suite.

_ Le bon sens voudrait que je t'envoie te faire foutre. Le bon sens voudrait que j'envoie tout le monde se faire foutre.

Sourire de Dumbledore.

_ Cependant, il semblerait que depuis que j'ai fraternisé avec vous, je ne sais d'ailleurs absolument pas ce que j'ai bu ce jour là pour faire une connerie pareille, il semblerait que le « bon sens » revienne à faire le plus de conneries possibles en un laps de temps très court.

Sourire de Georges.

_ T'es le mec le plus abruti que j'ai jamais rencontré. T'es immature, irresponsable, pervers, alcoolique, chieur, jaloux, possessif. Mais t'es aussi drôle, mignon, intelligent, protecteur, rusé, habile, et avec toi, je me sens bien.

Sourire de Fred.

_ Tu m'as fait faire des choses incroyables. Tu m'as fait m'engueuler avec mes meilleurs amis pour tes beaux yeux.

Sourire de Ron.

_ Tu m'as changée, tout en étant le seul à faire revivre la fille que j'étais avant. On a passé des soirées géniales ensembles, avec Georges et Lee, à jouer au poker, tout en discutant de sujets plus ou moins profonds.

Sourire de Lee.

_ Tu m'as fait rire et pleurer. Tu m'as fait sourire, et soupirer. Tu m'as mise dans des rages pas possibles. Tu m'as gagnée au moment où tu m'as dit « je t'aime ». tu m'as rassurée quand j'en avais besoin. tu as été le seul à voir ce dont j'avais réellement envie alors que moi-même je n'en avais pas conscience.

Sourire de Ginny.

_ Je sais que je suis folle. Mais je t'aime Fred. Quoi qu'en pense les autres.

Sourire de Harry.

_ Alors, tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ? Qu'on soit un vrai couple ? demanda Fred.

_ J'ai jamais dit ça ! répliqua Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

Puis elle sauta de la table et quitta la Grande Salle, satisfaite, sous les nombreux regards des élèves. Resté sur la table, le rouquin la regarda partir, puis éclata de rire, suivi par Georges, Lee et Ron.

_ Mon vieux, tu va pas t'ennuyer avec elle ! s'exclamèrent les trois Gryffondor en chœur.

oOo

Aujourd'hui était le jour des examens. Une semaine après la … déclaration de Fred. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés, mais les longs regards en coin, et les sourires complices en disaient beaucoup. Maintenant, c'était à celui qui craquerait le premier.

oOo

Quand à Ron et à Drago, il faut croire que l'incapacité chronique des deux abrutis héros de l'histoire à se mettre ensemble avait changé quelque chose en eux. Un jour, un mardi soir, ou peut-être un mercredi, Drago fit une entrée fracassante dans la Grande Salle. Tous les regards convergèrent sur lui, mais le Serpentard n'en avait cure. Il se précipita sur la table des Gryffondor et prit Ron par la main. Puis sans le laisser dire quoi que ce soit, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qu'il… et bien qu'il aimait, quoique les gens peuvent penser.

Il y eut un bruit de vaisselle cassée, puis Pansy Parkinson quitta la Grande Salle en pleurant.

Ce fut la seule réaction. Les autres étaient bien trop choqués pour réagir. Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent la table main dans la main. Il fallut une semaine où les deux tourtereaux s'embrassaient au grand jour pour convaincre le château qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

oOo

Le jour du résultat des examens donc, les élèves étaient partagés entre la hâte et l'angoisse. Certains spéculaient sur les matières qu'ils avaient réussi, d'autres étaient à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs tant ils étaient sûr d'avoir foiré l'examen d'Histoire de la Magie.

Seuls trois élèves étaient tranquillement en train de parler dans le parc, ne se sentant absolument pas concernés par cette effervescence. Parce qu'après tout, quelque soient leurs résultats, Hermione, Fred et Georges avaient déjà un avenir tout tracé.

_ On devrait quand même aller voir, non ? Proposa Georges. Mais voyant que les deux autres ne l'écoutaient pas, trop occupés à se regarder dans le blanc de l'œil, il haussa les épaules et partit tout seul.

Il leur fallu un bon quart d'heure pour remarquer que Georges n'était plus là. Fred lui fit un très rapide baiser, c'est à peine si elle le sentit, puis il commença à courir en direction du château. Hermione sourit, puis partit tranquillement. Elle retrouva ses amis devant les affiches, près des sabliers géants.

_ Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ J'ai validé mon année ! hurla Ron avant de se jeter dans les bras de Drago.

_ Moi aussi, fit tranquillement Harry.

_ Pareil pour moi, ajouta Ginny en rejoignant son petit ami, qui l'embrassa.

_ Et vous ? Lança-t-elle aux jumeaux.

_ On a … commença Fred.

_ Tout validé, termina Georges.

Hermione les prit dans ses bras, avant d'aller voir ses propres résultats. Elle ne se faisait pas trop d'espoirs, elle n'avait pas exécuté parfaitement son sort à l'examen et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal avaient été une catastrophe. Elle chercha son nom. Et faillit s'évanouir. Elle n'avait que des Optimal.

Elle avait réussi.

Un sourire radieux naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une voix chuchota à son oreille:

_ Tu es la meilleure.

Elle fit volte face, mais Fred avait disparu. Elle rejoignit Harry et Ron, mais ignora royalement le Survivant. Ils reçurent les félicitations de leurs amis, rirent en voyant Neville s'évanouir sous le coup de la surprise (il avait validé toutes ses matières, même potions), puis décidèrent de remonter dans leur Salle Commune.

Le long du chemin, Hermione ne parla pas beaucoup. Elle n'avait pas encore annoncé à Ron, et Harry dans l'absolu même si elle ne lui parlait plus, qu'elle ne revenait pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ils se retrouvèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ron sembla se souvenir de quelque chose, et fit brusquement demi-tour. Harry et Hermione étaient donc seuls, et un silence gêné s'installa.

_ Alors ? Fit Harry. Ca, euh, s'arrange entre toi et Fred ?

La mâchoire d'Hermione se contracta.

_ Mêle toi de tes fesses, siffla-t-elle avant de passer le portrait.

Resté sur le seuil, le Survivant soupira.

oOo

_ Tu as fait tes affaires ? Demanda Georges à son frère. Oh Fred, je te parle !

Le rouquin, perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta lorsque son jumeau lui envoya un coussin en pleine figure.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

_ Bon sang Fred, on part ce soir ! Alors fais tes bagages, pour que tout soit près. Tu as préparé les feux ?

_ Quels feux ? Ah oui les feux ! Euh…non.

Il évita de justesse la lampe que Georges lui balança, mais ne réussit pas à esquiver la basse attaque du sceau d'eau magique sur la tête.

_ Je vais te tuer ! Fais gaffe Fred, je te donne cinq minutes pour aller tout mettre en place, sinon je dis à Hermione qu'on veut plus d'elle, et qu'elle peut rester ici l'année prochaine.

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que Fred partait du dortoir en courant en criant qu'il allait s'en occuper tout de suite. Lee releva les yeux du magazine qu'il était en train de lire et lança avec un sourire:

_ Tu aurais vraiment mis ta menace à exécution ?

_ Et perdre Hermione ? Hors de question ! C'était juste pour le stimuler un peu. Et regarde, ça marche !

Lee se mit à rire, et replongea dans la lecture de son magazine tandis que le rouquin continua à enfourner ses affaires dans sa valise. Les plier ? Comment ça, les plier ?

_ Faut pas oublier d'aller préparer les affaires d'Hermione, fit remarquer Lee.

_ T'inquiète, c'est la prochaine tâche sur ma liste.

_ Et réconcilier Mione et Harry ? C'est où sur ta liste de choses à faire avant votre départ ?

Georges haussa les épaules.

_ Ce ne sont pas mes affaires…

_ Ah bon ? Répliqua le métisse en haussant un sourcil. Pourtant c'est à cause de vous, de vos paris, et de votre don inné pour les conneries qu'elle s'est fâchée avec lui ! Ces serait un joli cadeau que tu lui ferais…. Enfin, c'que j'en dis moi….

Le rouquin ne répondit pas. Il fronça les sourcils, et continua à préparer sa valise, tandis qu'en lui, son cœur et son côté obscur se livraient un combat sans merci. Finalement, ce fut le muscle qui l'emporta, et la métaphore partit bouder dans son coin.

oOo

_ Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_ Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

La jeune fille les avait emmené en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle avait choisi cet endroit par hasard, et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'émotion lui serre autant le cœur tandis que l'image de Fred basculant dans le vide s'imposait dans son esprit.

Elle inspira profondément, et s'assit par terre, sur la pierre froide.

_ Je dois vous dire quelque chose, et vous demander un service.

Ron et Drago haussèrent les sourcils de surprise. Hermione paraissait étonnamment sérieuse, chose qui arrivait assez peu depuis la défaite de Voldemort.

_ On t'écoute, fit le Serpentard.

_ Alors voilà. Je ne retournerais pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

_ Quoi ? S'écrièrent les deux jeunes hommes de concert.

_ Je ne ferais pas ma septième année. Ce sont mes deux dernières semaines à Poudlard.

_ Mais…mais…pourquoi ? Demanda Ron qui semblait profondément choqué par la nouvelle.

_ Je vais travailler avec les jumeaux. Et puis, j'étouffe ici. Le château n'est plus le même depuis Vous-savez-qui. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, plus rien à apprendre. Le reste de ma vie est ailleurs, et je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller encore un an.

_ Mais, et les ASPICS ? Fit Drago.

_ Je me suis arrangée avec McGonagall. Je les passerais en même temps que vous, mais sans suivre les cours pendant l'année.

_ Tu as tout prévu, on dirait, dit Ron avec un petit sourire triste. Et on ne te fera pas changer d'avis ?

Hermione secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle s'approcha de son ami, qui s'était affalé par terre suite à l'annonce, et le prit dans ses bras.

_ Et dire qu'il y a moins de quatre mois, tu me faisais des propositions obscènes dignes du plus pervers des hommes !

Il rit.

_ Faut croire que j'ai changé ! Puisque maintenant, je suis avec l'autre peroxydé !

Ils éclatèrent de rire suite à l'exclamation outrée dudit peroxydé.

_ Ron, dit-elle près avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme, il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose.

_ Oui ?

_ Veille sur Ginny. Cette histoire de bébé l'a plus marquée qu'elle ne le montre. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Quelqu'un, qui n'est pas Harry. Promets moi de veiller sur elle.

_ Je te le promets. A une condition.

_ Laquelle ? Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Réconcilie-toi avec lui. Ce sont nos derniers instants à Poudlard, à nous, le Trio d'Or. Est-ce que tu veux réellement les gâcher ?

_ Non, soupira-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation. Non tu as raison, je vais faire en sorte d'arranger les choses. Je te le promets.

_ Formidable !

_ Bien je vais y aller moi. Je te vois tout à l'heure ? Les jumeaux ont organisé une fête pour la fin des examens !

_ J'y serais ! Lança Ron en la regardant s'éloigner.

Lorsqu'elle eut disparu derrière la porte, son sourire s'effaça. Il s'allongea sur le sol, et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Drago.

_ Comment tu te sens ? Demanda celui-ci.

_ Je sais pas, répondit le Gryffondor. D'un côté, je suis heureux pour elle. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'arrive pas à accepter le fait qu'elle ne sera plus là l'année prochaine. Je veux dire…c'est Hermione ! C'est ma meilleure amie ! Et je dois terminer ma scolarité sans elle !

Le blond lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, sans rien dire. Il ignorait ce sentiment qui tourmentait Ron, et ne pouvait donc lui être d'aucun secours. Il fit la seule chose qu'il était en mesure de faire. Il se pencha un peu, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du rouquin.

_ Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

oOo

Tout était fin prêt. Ils avaient tout rangé, tout nettoyé. Personne n'aurait pu croire que leurs lits avaient été occupés. L'impression d'impersonnalité qui ressortait du dortoir parfaitement ordonné donna la nausée à Fred, qui s'empressa de fermer la porte. Georges l'attendait sur le palier. avec un sourire nostalgique, il réduisit les trois valises et les mit dans la poche de son jean.

En bas, la fête avait commencé. Ils avaient vraiment fait en sorte que la soirée reste gravée dans les mémoires, et cet objectif passait également par la nourriture et la boisson. La musique retentissait dans la Salle Commune, entrainant les élèves dans une danse folle.

Fred cherchait Hermione du regard. Il l'avait aperçue au moment de monter les escaliers, alors qu'elle descendait de son dortoir. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe bleue et argent, et il avait dû se contenir pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche de béatitude.

Il avait voulu aller la voir, la tenir dans ses bras, la faire danser, l'embrasser. Etre avec elle. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Il fallait tout préparer pour leur départ, et cela ne se faisait pas en un coup de baguette magique.

Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient fini tout ce qui était sur la liste, ils pouvaient se détendre. Profiter de la fête, profiter des derniers instants à Poudlard. Avant de partir, et ne jamais revenir.

Georges laissa son frère leur prendre à tous deux des verres, et se mit en quête d'Hermione. Il finit par la trouver discutant avec Ginny. Il lui prit le bras, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il l'entraina vers la porte, et la poussa dans le couloir en lui indiquant de rester là. Puis il chercha Harry, qui était en train de se servir à boire. Il lui attrapa également le bras, et l'emmena hors de la Salle Commune.

_ Georges, tu peux me dire ce qu'il te prends ? Lança Hermione alors qu'ils franchissaient le portrait.

Sa mâchoire se contracta lorsqu'elle vit Harry, et elle croisa les bras. Le jeune homme parut peiné.

_ Mione, vous devez parler tous les deux, dit Georges avec un sourire d'excuse.

_ Je n'ai absolument rien à lui dire, siffla la jeune fille.

_ Hermione, écoute moi, je t'en prie…. Fit Harry.

_ Et pourquoi je t'écouterais ? Répliqua-t-elle en décroisant les bras, venimeuse. Tout n'a pas été déjà dit ? Tu n'as aucun respect pour moi, tu me vois comme une pute, indigne des Gryffondor !

_ Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée…

_ Ah oui ? Ricana Hermione. Ravie de l'apprendre ! Ca me fait une belle jambe….

_ Hermione…

_ Tais toi ! Tu m'a lâchée au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi ! Tu ne t'es concentrée que sur ta petite Ginny ! Tu ne t'es absolument pas préoccupé de savoir ce que je pouvais ressentir à propos de toute cette histoire ! Mais c'est vrai, après tout, que suis-je par rapport à Ginny ? Seulement ta meilleure amie, sans qui tu serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est….

Harry ne dit rien. Ces paroles étaient justifiées, il le savait.

_ En fait, j'avais promis à Ron de me réconcilier avec toi, mais j'en suis incapable. Je n'ai même plus envie de te voir ! Heureusement que je ne reviens pas l'année prochaine ! Et puis heureusement pour toi aussi, tu ne vas pas à avoir à supporter ma tête de salope !

_ Comment ça ? S'exclama Harry, surpris.

Mais Hermione avait déjà franchi le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ?

_ Elle quitte Poudlard pour travailler avec nous, répondit Georges, légèrement gêné. Désolé vieux, j'aurais voulu que ça s'arrange…

_ C'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne. Elle a raison…

Le rouquin soupira, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. L'heure le surprit, et il se mit à courir dans le couloir. Il fallait qu'il aille lancer leur projet !

A l'intérieur, Hermione s'était détendue avec un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Ou deux peut-être. Elle ne se souvenait plus. Cette accrochage avec Harry lui avait quelque peu gâché la soirée. Elle voulait se réconcilier avec lui, mais dès qu'il était face à elle, elle se rappelait tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, et la colère prenait le dessus.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand, au dehors, retentirent des explosions. Elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre, et l'ouvrit pour contempler le spectacle qui se jouait.

Des feux d'artifice illuminaient le château, et le lac. Il y avait de toutes les couleurs, du rouge, du bleu, de l'or, du vert, du violet, et pleins de formes différentes, tels des chats, des chiens, des Vifs d'Or, des balais, des dragons, et même une silhouette qui ressemblait à Dumbledore.

Les autres Gryffondor avaient également remarqué ce qu'il se passait, et c'était un attroupement d'élèves qui se pressaient contre les fenêtres.

Dans le reste du château, se baladaient d'autres copies de créatures magiques. Elles réveillaient les élèves, effrayaient les elfes de maison, amusaient les fantômes, et agaçaient les professeurs. Mais bien vite, tout le monde se prit au jeu, sauf les Serpentard évidement, qui appréciaient moyennement la plaisanterie, étant donné que des lions rouges vifs à la crinière d'or avaient élu domicile dans leurs dortoirs. Et Eden, qui avait eu le déplaisir de se faire réveiller par une trentaine de bébés hurlant.

Les couloirs furent bientôt remplis d'élèves qui admiraient le travail des jumeaux. Car il était évident que cette agitation était la leur. Au dehors, les feux d'artifice continuaient d'exploser. Puis deux immenses W entrecroisés scintillèrent dans le ciel parsemé d'étoiles, remplacés par un « Au revoir » équivoque.

_ Ca te plait ? Chuchota une voix à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Celle-ci fit volte face, et vit Fred qui la regardait avec tendresse.

_ C'est magnifique ! Quand avez-vous préparez tout ça ?

_ Dans la journée ! On s'est bien débrouillés je trouve…

_ J'aurais voulu vous aider, dit Hermione en faisant la moue.

_ C'était une surprise.

_ Et ça ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant le message l'au revoir qui brillait toujours.

_ Et bien, à gens exceptionnels, départ exceptionnel. On doit s'en aller dans dix minutes, sur nos balais.

_ Et…

_ Et tu viens avec nous ! Je laisse ma fierté de côté, tu as gagné la bataille des sentiments. Je m'agenouille devant toi, métaphoriquement, et te demande de m'accompagner. Alors, chère petite sorcière ?

_ Alors j'accepte avec grand plaisir. Il faut juste que j'aille faire mes valises.

_ On s'en est déjà occupé ! On a tout prévu ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à enfourcher nos balais et voler vers notre avenir !

Hermione éclata de rire. Georges vint les prévenir qu'il était temps. Les jumeaux montèrent sur leur balais, puis Fred se tourna vers sa dulcinée.

_ Acceptez vous de venir avec moi ?

_ J'accepte.

Elle s'installa derrière son homme et ils sortirent au dehors. Elle lança un regard vers la Salle Commune. Ginny lui souriait de toutes ses dents, Ron lui envoya un baiser avec la main, et Lee lui fit un clin d'œil. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Des larmes d'émotion. Parce qu'elle quittait Poudlard, elle quittait son enfance, pour voler vers l'inconnu.

Les jumeaux volèrent vers leur message d'adieu, et se retournèrent pour saluer les gens à leurs fenêtres. Gryffondor, Serdaigles, professeurs, elfes, qu'importait. Georges fit un tour d'honneur sous les acclamations, tandis que Fred se tournait vers Hermione.

_ Prête à partir ?

_ Prête à partir.

Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux chocolats.

_ Je vous aime, ma sorcière bien-aimée.

_ Je vous aime aussi, mon imbécile préféré.

Tout était là. Dans ces trois mots. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces quatre derniers mois, tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés, tout, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance, tant qu'à la fin, on terminait l'histoire par ces trois mots. Personne ne vous dira jamais le contraire.

Pas même un lapin mauve.

FIN

_Et voilà ! Fini, terminé, over ! _

_Waouh, ça fait drôle …_

_Bref, laissez moi une review, une dernière, même si vous n'avez pas laissé de commentaire depuis le début ! M'en fiche, mais là c'est le dernier, alors n'hésitez pas !_

_Encore désolée pour cette attente très (trop) longue entre chaque chapitres ! Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont voulu attenter à ma vie ! _

_Enfin, j'aime bien cette fin, on sent moins le ton léger du début, mais ça, c'est moi qui ait changé !_

_En exclusivité, un extrait de la suite, « Toute une vie pour te faire chier ! » :_

**_« _ Attends, laisse moi récapituler, tu veux bien ? Tu viens de larguer l'homme que t'aime parce qu'il voulait te demander en mariage, tu t'es barrée de chez vous sur un coup de tête, du coup t'es à la rue, et tu l'a quasiment poussé dans les bras de son ex, qui est accessoirement la mère de son premier enfant ?_**

**__ C'est pas le pire…_**

**__ Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que ta connerie congénitale ? _**

**__ Je crois que je me suis mariée avec Harry… _**

**__ Hein ? Arrête c'est pas drôle ! Fred, sors de ce corps !_**

**__ Je suis sérieuse Ron. J'ai dans ma poche une alliance où il y a gravé « Le Survivant for ever »… Je suis dans la merde… »_**

_Voilà ! C'est donc un petit passage du tome 2 des aventures de nos deux amoureux ! _

_Et bien voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire au revoir, à bientôt j'espère, aller poster le chapitre et attendre vos avis._

_Bisous mes choupinets !_

_Black666_


End file.
